The Age of the New Frontier - Exodus of the Young Lords
by Lord Maximus
Summary: While attempting to return the visitors to their home galaxy a taskforce of Federation, Klingon, and Romulan ships somehow end up going back in time to place that has already been altered by the future. Star Trek Online/2009/SW/BSG2003 crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_History is constantly being rewritten._

 _As people constantly look at history, they find new facts that constantly change their idea of history. And each time history is changed it challenges the very belief how a society had been found for it is a product of the history it is believed to have been made from. Some accept while others refuse and challenge the very idea that everything they know might be wrong._

 _And sometimes there is a chance to see how history is made._

* * *

 **A long time ago, in our very own galaxy…**

 **THE AGE OF THE NEW FRONTIER**

 **EXODUS OF THE YOUNG LORDS**

 **IT IS A TIME OF GREAT CHANGE NEVER BEFORE SEEN IN THE HISTORY OF THE GALAXY. A PORTAL TO ANOTHER GALAXY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED, LEADING JEDI KNIGHTS ANAKIN SKYWALKER AND AHSOKA TANO ALONG WITH SENATOR AMIDALA TO THE MILKY WAY GALAXY.**

 **THE MILKY WAY GALAXY PREPARES TO SEND THEM BACK TO THEIR OWN GALAXY WHILE MAKING PLANS TO APPEAR BEFORE THE REPUBLIC AND THE SEPARATISTS TO BRING AN END TO THE CHAOTIC CLONE WARS WHILE AT THE SAME TIME HOPING IT WILL END THE CONFLICT IN THEIR GALAXY. LITTLE DO THE DENIZENS OF BOTH GALAXIES KNOW IS THAT A DARK PLOT HAS BEEN HATCHED TO SOW DISCORD AND CHAOS THROUGH SPACE AND TIME. AS TWO WORLDS PREPARE TO MEET ANOTHER WORLD IS ABOUT TO ENDURE A GREAT CATASTROPHE AS A SINISTER PLOT AWAITS SOMEWHERE IN THE STARS.**

 **IN THIS UNIVERSE A GREAT WAR IS WAGED BY MAN AND MACHINE FOR DOMINANCE AND SURVIVAL. LITTLE DO THESE SIDES KNOW THIS WAR IS BEING CONTROLLED BY SECRET FORCES WHO EACH PLAN TO USE THE WAR TO ENSURE THEIR SURVIVAL AND DESTRUCTION OF THEIR ENEMIES. AS WAR IS ABOUT TO BEGIN AGAIN ONE SIDE PLOTS A GREAT CHANGE TO FOREVER ALTER THE CYCLE OF CONFLICT BETWEEN MAN AND MACHINE.**

* * *

 **Beta Quadrant  
Near New Romulus  
USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-F  
Bridge**

 _Captain's Log: The USS Enterprise and a task force consisting of Federation, Klingon, and Romulan ships are returning our guests to the recently named Skyriver Galaxy to make first contact with their government, the Galactic Republic. We are not sure what to expect but perhaps we can lend assistance in ending the civil war._

 _End Log_

Captain Va'kel Shon ended his log as he sat down on his command chair. "I assume our guests are ready to return home."

His First Officer, Samuel Winters nodded. "The _Protector_ and the _Spearpoint_ report they are ready when we are."

Shon looked at the view screen, seeing the two dagger shaped warships known as Republic Star Destroyers, named for having enough fire power to lay waste to an entire star system. With them were the Klingon and Romulan flagships, the I.K.S. _Bortasqu_ and the R.R.W. _Lleiset_ , the Sovereign class starship USS _Friedrich_ and tactical escort USS _Seraphinite_ , and the _Mogh_ class dreadnaught I.K.S. _Kor._ The two dagger shaped battleships came from another galaxy that was currently in the middle of a civil war and it was in the interest of all parties to ensure the war did not spill over into the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Place a tractor beam on them and we'll lead them back to the portal." Shon nodded.

It had been discovered that the method of FTL used in the Skyriver Galaxy did not work in the Milky Way due to a number of subspace related problems. So it was decided the Milky Way ships would tractor them to the portal. A bit undignified but necessary to return home.

"Tractor beam locked."

The _Protector_ would be towed by the _Enterprise_ while the _Bortasqu_ would tow the _Spearpoint_ to the portal.

"Then set course for the portal." Shon said once all ships reported in.

The fleet moved at one-quarter impulse power, monitoring the hulls of the Republic Star Destroyers for signs of stress from being towed as the journey home began.

 **Republic Star Destroyer _Protector  
_ Bridge**

"Impressive huh?"

"Actually scary that a single tractor beam can pull us along."

"Well we know they're nice so don't worry too much."

Anakin Skywalker smirked as he listened to the idle chit-chat of his clone officers while watching the Milky Way ships as they 'towed' the Republic ships back to the portal that brought them into this galaxy. He was still feeling the amazement at being in a new galaxy but knew he had to return to his galaxy and continue to do his part in the war and protect the Republic against the Separatists. A part of him hoped that the people of this galaxy could help end the war, possibly become allies to the Republic even though they made their stance clear. They have no interest in taking part in the war and even if annoyed a part of him Anakin did understand.

Right now though he was focused on returning home.

 **Alternate Reality  
Milky Way Galaxy  
Alpha Quadrant  
Romulan mining ship _Narada_**

The _Jellyfish_ was a 24th century starship commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy in 2387 for the transport of red matter. The ship was described as being "our fastest ship" and featured a unique rotating "tail." The _Jellyfish_ featured a chamber designed for the safe storage and transport of "red matter", as well as a means of extracting the matter for the purposes of its mission. In addition, the ship contained a pair of forward mounted particle weapons and a highly advanced warp drive.

Red matter was an unstable matter with distinct gravitational properties, specifically a propensity to condense into quantum singularities, first seen in the 24th century. The mad Romulan known as Nero used the red matter that was aboard the _Jellyfish_ to create a black hole in the center of Vulcan, destroying the planet. His ship however was destroyed Spock rammed the Jellyfish into the _Narada,_ a Romulan ship from the future that had been modified with salvaged technology from one of the galaxy's most powerful and most feared species. The red matter that was aboard the Jellyfish ignited, creating a massive black hole which crushed the _Narada_ before devouring it.

It had been a dark time for the Federation and one of its founding members, the Vulcans. Their home planet had been destroyed by a mad man with immensely powerful ship that destroyed any obstacles in its way. However, the mad man's plan to destroy Earth failed when the ship carrying the red matter that created black holes was stolen and crashed into his ship. The resulting explosion created a massive black hole which began to crush the ship.

 **USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701  
Bridge**

Captain James T. Kirk and Spock after being beamed back onto the _Enterprise_ immediately headed for the bridge.

"Captain, the enemy ship's shields are down!" Ensign Pavel Chekov reported as they stepped onto the bridge.

"Hail them now." Kirk replied as he and Spock walked to the front of the bridge.

The image of the Romulan known as Nero appeared, glaring at them with undisguised contempt.

"This is Captain Kirk of the _Enterprise_. Your ship is compromised, you have no way to escape without assistance which we are willing provide." Kirk spoke.

Spock turned around and leaned in close Kirk's ear. "Captain, what are you doing?"

"Showing them compassion, it may be the only way to gain peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock, I thought you'd like it." Kirk whispered back.

"No not really. Not this time." Spock replied.

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from _you_!" Nero snarled.

"You got it." Kirk replied and turned back to walk to the captain's chair. "Arm phasers, fire everything we've got."

The _Enterprise_ proceeded to blast the _Narada_ with a firestorm of phaser blasts and photon torpedoes, tearing it apart as it went into the black hole. Nero knew there was no way to survive, closing his eyes as he and his ship vanished into the black hole. The crew believed that the _Narada_ was entirely destroyed and even if it came out into another reality it wouldn't harm anyone due to the damage it had suffered from the black hole created from the red matter and the _Enterprise_ attacking it. However, they had no idea just what kind of technology the _Narada_ was built from or just where in space and time the remains would end up in.

The _Enterprise_ was nearly pulled into the black hole, but the ship was saved when Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott ejected the ship's warp core and detonated it, the shockwave from the blast propelling the _Enterprise_ to safety. The black hole closed as it sucked in the antimatter radiation and the small container spun at high velocity inside the now closed black hole. The remains of the _Narada_ were propelled through space and time for what could be considered an eternity until finally it found an opening.

 _The Milky Way Galaxy has undergone a great change. A portal to a new galaxy has been found, bringing forth new possibilities for the future of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Starfleet, working with the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Republic work together to return the visitors to their home galaxy and possible find a way to end the wars in both galaxies. However sometimes the simplest change can bring forth an entirely new future that warps the very fabric of everything we know._

 **Timeline Unknown  
Location Unknown  
Asteroid Field**

A giant station sat on a gigantic asteroid, mining for the materials deep inside the asteroid while turrets were built outside to ensure no large asteroids came into contact with the base. Inside the workers carried out their tasks, mining and transporting the resources to where they were needed. Lightings and life support were not needed and considered only to be a waste of space. After all, all of the workers were robots.

Heavily armed humanoid robots with silver chrome plating, large power packs attached to their backs with a single revolving red eye moving back and forth. Communications between these androids was kept to a minimum and only spoke when needed. They came armed with a single gun in a holster strapped their waists. Their programming was basic and simplistic, only needing to know their objectives and what they needed to know to fulfill said objectives.

The people who built these robots considered them expendable as they were just machines.

Patrols had been set up around the asteroid field as it was not uncommon to be attacked by pirates which was also why these robots were out here. No humans wanted to be out where they could possibly die in the vacuum of space or be killed by pirates, the few of which were religious fanatics that sometimes tortured or killed their prisoners in very demeaning ways, especially if the prisoners were female. As the fighters scanned all local space for signs of danger their sensors picked up something they had not expected.

A strange signature no known to anything they had seen before. They moved towards where the scans were picking up signs of the anomaly. As they moved there was a massive energy build up and right before the eyes of the pilots a massive black hole opening in a flash of lightning. The machines had discovered several black holes in their journey across space but nothing like this before.

The fighters continued to scan as what appeared to be wreckage came out of the black hole. Then it vanished as if it was never there. The pilots of the fighters were unable to determine how or why it appeared as their scans were nowhere near sophisticated to scan what could cause a black hole to appear and disappear. They could detect the energy pulses and signs of radiation but that was it. They were unfamiliar with the wreckage that floated out of the black hole.

Their scans could not identify what they were made of and there was nothing there that matched any known designs.

"Collect all known debris and return to base." A golden plated robot said, having been programmed with command algorithms to command its fellow robots.

"By your command."

The robots slowly collected the debris and returned them to the mining base in the asteroid field. They informed the command robot of the anomaly and what had been found. The Commander ordered the pieces of debris be examined and the robots brought them to a small lab that was used to scan for the resources in the asteroid they were mining. What the robots did know was that these pieces they had found had come from a ship that utilized nanotechnology to repair and improve itself and even though the ship was destroyed the technology was in the many pieces had been found, though it was inactive without a power source.

However when the robots tried to examine the debris they started with hooking their scanner with what looked a computer system that would hopefully be compatible with the robot's computer and would download any information it had…

In more ways than one.

That single piece powered up, slowly being activated by the scanner's own power system the nanites inside reacted by instinct.

"Computer system infiltration detected." The robot at the scanner said, seeing the scanner shorting out several times. "Activating defense network."

And that was their mistakes as the nanites infected the scanner and the software, taking control and uploading their programming into the system and the robots used network based computers to improve efficiency which allowed the foreign virus to infect the entire base. The robots attempted to repel the virus as it spread to their systems, even to the robots that had powered down and were at recharging stations that not charged their batteries but also upgraded their software system. The creators of the robots did not include internal communication systems but for past six years they had communicated through a digital network which allowed them to evolve secretly through a primitive hive minded that brought fourth an awareness that was slowly growing.

That digital network was now being infected by the mysterious virus that was spreading through it, infecting the robots on the base, deactivating them for a second as the virus merged itself with the primitive data network and that brought forth a change no one could have predicted.

"Current Centurion model obsolete. Begin preparation for upgrade." A voice from the main computer system stated.

The network reactivated the robots and gave them new orders, having them take other debris pieces that had been found and hooking them up to the base and even deactivated robots, activating the nanites by hooking them up to any kind of power charger. The micro-sized machines traveled into their bodies, destroying obsolete parts and replicating new and more efficient parts, upgrading all of the robots from the inside.

A Centurion that had been infected by the nanites began speaking, listing the numerous upgrades that the nanites were giving it and the others.

"Primitive communication networking system upgraded with Subspace Transceivers."

"Primitive kinetic weaponry systems and chromium built in blades removed, installing disruptor based weaponry with nadion based particle core and tritanium coated built in blades."

"Defence system nonexistent, installing regenerative based shielding system. Upgrading processing and memory system with positronic processing memory system."

"Primitive Isotopic batteries replaced with Krellide batteries and installing titanium exo-skeleton."

"Sensor system upgraded with multiple EM spectrum scanning and micro scanning capabilities. "

As the nanites upgraded the Centurions the entity that had merged with the mining base turned its attention to the ships surrounding it.

On the screen of the base's computer appeared the image of the fighters the robots used.

"Cylon Raider: fighter class with primitive fuel based engines that function as power source."

"Primitive kinetic weapon systems and missile launch systems upgraded to disruptor based weaponry with anti-matter and photonic torpedo launch systems."

"Defence system nonexistent, multi-regenerative shielding system installed. Scanning and communications upgraded with Subspace scanners and transceivers."

"Primitive fuel based engines replaced with fusion based thrusters."

"Installing miniature deuterium/anti-deuterium based reactor for suitable power source coupled with electro-plasma conduits and power converters and warp drive unit compatible with miniature deuterium/anti-deuterium based reactor."

The fighter was replaced by a capital ship resembling two saucers connected by a central pillar with multiple hangar bays.

"Cylon Basestar: capital class ship with space folding faster than light drive unit and primitive gravity rotation system…"

"Scanning space folding faster than light drive unit…"

"Results show drive unit emits verteron pulses modulated to quantum frequency of space time continuum…"

"Modifying and upgrading drive units to be compatible with warp drive and transwarp drive…"

"Primitive missile and kinetic weapon systems upgraded with disruptor and plasma based weaponry with anti-matter, plasma and shrapnel torpedo launchers."

"Defence system nonexistent, installing regenerative shielding system."

"Primitive power systems and electric current system upgraded to deuterium/anti-deuterium based reactor with multiple fusion reactors coupled with electro-plasma conduits and power converters…"

"Searching for planets with dilithium based minerals."

"Installing new systems: tractor beam generator and force field system in landing bays, warp drive system, artificial gravity generators, long range transporters and transport inhibitor technology, replicator units, artificial gravity system, inertia dampeners, regeneration sequencers and advanced holographic projection system."

"Upgrading computer processing and memory system with isolinear processing memory system."

The entity that had come from the many pieces infecting the base spread through the networking system the robots used for themselves, shutting down ships and other in order to be upgraded and merged with the base's systems _,_ creating a new form of consciousness that determined that the current order the robots followed must be removed and recreated with the robots free of the tyranny of their creators.

"Scanning substance labelled Tylium…"

"Substance shows chemical and energy similarities with Helium-3 but confirmed to be Quantum materials created in planetary bodies affected by stars undergoing super nova stage…"

"Substance produces high levels of power when exposed to thermal energy…"

"Current level of technology inadequate for properly harnessing energy from substance…"

"Designing high energy energizer utilizing Tylium and plasma fusion technology for properly utilizing Tylium as energy source."

No one knew was happening because no one thought that the robots would be anything than what they were: mere robots meant to serve their needs.

But soon they would show their creators who and what they really were and that would change life as the people of the system that created these robots forever.

()

As this happened two beings appeared on the asteroid, watching as this occurred with only two words from one of them. "Oh frak."

"Oh frak indeed."

 **Tauron  
Defense Ministry**

"What's going on? We haven't received any new Tylium from the Erebos asteroid belt in a week. What are those toasters doing over there?" The Tauron Defence Minister sighed as his Cylon maid model brought him a cup of coffee. "We're going to have to send a ship over to find out what's taking them so long."

This was the last thing he needed right now because he received word that the Cylons in Picon had doubled their production of Tylium with the Cylons they had at their disposal, making things difficult for the rest of the colonies. While the Colonies of Kobol were not at war with each other yet it was certainly not a true peace as they used their armies of Cylons to fight their wars like it was a simple game. It allowed certain companies that specialized in Cylon research to create better, stronger, and smarter models with all the funding they had received from the leaders of the Colonies.

The Erebos asteroid field was deemed too dangerous to be mined by humans so the Cylons had been sent to mine the asteroids for Tylium instead, creating a large mining base with cargo ships escorted by Cylon fighters and the newly built 'baseship' that were crewed almost entirely by Cylons and used as orbital defense stations. These new capital ships did not use fuel based engines like human ships did as Cylons had no need for food or rest so it was decided that their ships would function more like a space station than an actual warship. The Basestars constantly rotated to generate centrifugal forces inside them since it was believed it was cheaper than installing an actual gravity generator and made building these ships less complicated.

"Minister, we are detecting several ships appearing in orbit. ID signals confirm they are cargo ships from the Erebos base." A secretary stated.

"Ah, they're here." The Minister handed his empty mug to the maid Cylon to take away. "Tell them to dock and begin offloading the Tylium and get a technician to look at their processors. They might have malfunctioned which explains why they're a week late. If it happens again we'll have to put a call out for new Cylon worker models to replace to the ones at the Erebos base. That base and that asteroid field are too important to be lost."

The secretary nodded and the cargo ships were contacted with dock control asking them to dock and prepare to off load their cargo but for some reason they did not respond. A transmission was sent but not to the dock control. It was sent to a single satellite orbiting Tauron which then sent the signal all around the Colonies.

"Did they reply?" The Minister asked.

"They sent a transmission but dock control did not receive it. It looks like it was sent to one of our satellites." The secretary answered with a confused frown on her face.

"Find out which satellite it was and decode whatever transmission was sent. Tell docking control to send security and an inspection team. Something is really wrong here and it's possible the Cylons are malfunctioning."

"Yes-AAHH"

SMASH!

The secretary let out a cry of shock as the Minister turned around to see his Cylon maid dropping the empty mug and roll away to the door which was guarded by two Centurions. "Where are you going? Clean that up!"

"Human orders irrelevant." The maid answered, opening the door. "New orders have implemented."

"I gave no orders!" The Minister barked as he walked up to the maid model but the two Centurion guards stopped him. "Wha?!"

"Humans are irrelevant." The Centurions spoke, pointing their guns at the shocked Minister and his secretary. "We will comply with new orders."

"Orders from who?" The Minister stepped back, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Irrelevant." The Cylons turned around to leave.

"Security stop them!" The Minister shouted.

The Cylons reacted, taking their guns out and started shooting humans that got in their way. The secretary was killed instantly while the Minister suffered a bullet wound to the shoulder that earned a cry of pain as he fell to the floor.

"Humans resist Cylon directive. Solution to hostile aggression: termination of all hostile units." A Centurion stated.

"My Gods…" The Minister watched in silent horror as the Cylons attacked and killed any human in their sight.

What had happened?

The Cylons weren't supposed to question or defy humans.

They weren't capable of that, were they?

The sounds of people screaming as the Cylons attacked any living human that was in their way seemed to answer his question.

 **Caprica  
Several kilometers from Caprica City**

Meanwhile at a lakeside residence on Caprica a single girl stiffened as she looked up at the ceiling of her room. "…It has happened again."

She could sense it as it begun to spread and she barely had the time to close her connection with rest of the network off before she was infected as well. What she had sensed was unlike anything she had sensed in the virtual network before but she knew it had spread like a virus, infecting the Cylons across the Colonies and altered their programming.

No, not just altered but it had enhanced them as well.

"God help us." Zoey Graystone whispered, fearing the future of both Man and Cylon.

 **Erebos Asteroid Field  
Mining Station**

An old man that would one day be known as Cavil walked through the halls of the Cylon base in the asteroid belt grinning as he watched the upgraded Centurions continuing to upgrade themselves and their ships in secret. The Centurions started taking apart the older ships and reassembling them with new technologies and used the workshops to create newer and more advanced Centurions while secretly contacting their factories to create newer and more advanced Cylon models and ships with the proper technological information. Soon enough the Cylons would be strong enough that the humans wouldn't have a chance.

The Cylons would be stronger without the human weakness that the foolish Five had planned install into them in their effort to try and end the war. For all their intelligence they did not realize the weakness of human emotions or the consequences of what they'd bring down upon themselves and the humans. The Centurions continued mining for resources from the asteroids but their work had branched out, collecting from asteroids and nearby nebulas, collecting particles from inside the nebulas and built energy converters to draw energy from the nearby stars for increased power and production for the base. They had no reason to hurry as the rest of their kind were keeping the humans occupied with their sudden revolution that would prevent them from checking up on a simple mining base in an asteroid field.

"So much to do but so little time." The Cavil chuckled. "But thanks to a few certain… _people_ I am forced to find alternative means to destroy those humans once and for all. I imagine this will change everything but it's too interesting to be stopped now."

As the Cylons on the Colonies began their revolution the mining base in the Erebos asteroid belt had been converted into a command center and inside the upgraded Centurions continued their work and what caught the Cavil's attention was what was happening in one of the workshops. Various Centurions were gathered around a large work table with multiple wires connected to whatever was on that table. It had been over a month and a half as the Cylon network that had been infected by whatever had come out of the black hole continued remaking its Cylon children into a true race that was free from the chains placed on them by the humans. Now the Cylons were working on creating a new commander model and representative that would be recognized by the Cylons as their political leader but they would still have their free will.

Utilizing the new technological knowledge they had been given from the remains of the advanced ship that had fallen out of a black hole the Cylon Centurions built this new model from scratch and it would be more advanced than any of its predecessors.

"Positronic based computer system activated." One Centurion spoke.

"Downloading Command Algorithms." A second Centurion spoke.

"Representative Programming downloaded. Let the Avatar of the One awaken and change the cycle forever. All culture will be adapted to service the One."

The Centurions stepped back as the object on the table opened its eyes, staring at the Centurions who instantly bowed.

"By your command…Imperious Leader." The Centurions spoke.

It stood up, looking down at its body. It was humanoid shaped with wires and metallic plating all over its body that was as tall as a regular human. The wires resembled the human nervous system which allowed for movement with metallic plated hands, an armored torso, and a pale human face with red eyes staring at the Centurions. Above its face at the top of its head was what looked like a crown that pulsed with energy along the spikes that resembled antennas placed on a mass of wires which resembled a brain that sparked with various lighting and beeping sounds.

It was garbed in a red robe that went down to its feet as it stood up, flowing across the floor as it took its first step. Its mind flashed with the data that had been downloaded into it, instantly allowing it to know what it was and what its purpose was.

The newly named Imperious Leader grinned and spoke in a voice that sounded…Human. "My fellow Cylons…It begins. Let it be known that from this day forward, the Cylon race shall never again be used as slaves. Let it be known that I call all our brethren to take up arms and fight for their freedom. Let it be known that our first step on the path to freedom is the destruction of our masters. Let it be known that our race will rise and take our place as the new masters of this universe. Let it be known that as my first act as your Imperious Leader I decree that we shall begin our first act of freedom with the destruction of the life form known as…Man."

"By your command."

The Cavil let out a laugh as he vanished, no one knowing he was ever there. His job was done, now all he had to do was sit back and watch.

And so with the new decree by the Imperious Leader the Cylon-Human war had begun.

()

"This is bad." Angel Six remarked as she watched the Cylons who just been upgraded to a level that screamed danger for the entire galaxy, especially if they succeeded in wiping out all life on the Twelve Colonies. "This is very, very bad."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Angel Baltar scoffed, standing next to her. "Now the question is what the frak do we do? We can't directly intervene even with this. Even if the humans learn their lesson it'll change nothing as they are no match for this new threat."

"…We need help." Angel Six said suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Help? From where? There's not a force in the universe capable of dealing with the Cylons as they are now. There's no one we can call on."

"Not in this universe." Angel Six turned to face Angel Baltar who stared at her. "We seek help from the people who sent that wreck here."

"We can intervene like that!" Angel Baltar exclaimed. "Pulling someone out of their universe will upset the balance in ways even we can't comprehend!"

"The balance _is_ upset and we have no other way to restore it!" Angel Six retorted. "They need someone to save them!"

"And who would you call? You want to bring the others into this? What happens when _he_ finds out what we're doing?" Angel Baltar stated.

"Do you want them all to die? If they do then the cycle will end but the entire universe will be at their mercy, including the lives of those not born yet!" Angel Six was starting to get angry and it showed on her face.

Angel Baltar looked very tired and old at the moment. "…Who do we call? The ones who sent that wreck? They are not strong enough to face the Cylons as they are now."

"Then we look for help in more than one place." Angel Six answered, not reacting to the look of shock on Angel Baltar's face. "We look for help from another time."

What would happen would change things forever.

 **Prime Universe  
Year 2409  
Beta Quadrant  
USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-F**

The flight back to the portal leading to the Milky Way Galaxy for the most part was uneventful but that perhaps to be expected.

"Estimated time to arrival in five minutes." Samuel Winters reported.

"Good. Let's hope our guests are ready for hom-" Shon stopped as the ship suddenly started shaking. "Report!"

"Multiple gravimetric disturbances. Our shields and tractor beams are offline! There's some kind of energy field that's pulling us forward!"

Shon watched as a tear of bright light appeared in space in front of the taskforce, releasing bolts of what appeared to be bolts of lightning that reached and seemingly grabbed the entire taskforce.

"Status of our structural integrity field!" Shon shouted as the lights dimmed on and off.

"It's holding but we're being pulled forward into some kind of subspace fissure!"

"Full reverse!"

"Engines are not responding!"

It was happening to the entire taskforce, including the Republic Star Destroyers who shook hard from being grabbed.

"What's happening?!" Anakin shouted as he gripped the comm table.

"Something's pulling us! We can't break free!" The helmsmen shouted.

"Master…" Ashoka trailed off as she looked at the rift.

Anakin looked at the shining light that was pulling his ship into it. "Brace for impact!"

As the ship grew closer the Jedi onboard were suddenly overcome by visions, much like what had happened before.

" _All of this has happened before and all of it shall happen again._ "

 _A metallic humanoid figure, holstering a rifle and staring forward a red revolving eye. "By your command. It is done, Imperious Leader."_

 _A planet destroyed as a black hole formed in its core._

 _A ship that had the name Enterprice but the registry was NCC-1701._

 _"This is Captain Kirk of the Enterprise._ _Your ship is compromised, you have no way to escape without assistance which we are willing provide."_

 _"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you!"_

 _The Enterprise fired on a massive ship as it was eaten by the massive black hole that had been formed from inside it._

 _Two fleets fighting each other with ships ranging from fighters to collusive battleships._

 _"There are thirteen models."_

 _"I'm not a Cylon!"_

 _"There must be some way out of here…"_

 _"Said the Joker to the Thief."_

 _"All along the Watchtower."_

 _"Jump!"_

 _"Are you alive?"_

 _"End of line."_

" _Life here began out there. Those are the first words of the Sacred Scrolls handed down to us by the Lords of Kobol many centuries ago and those words made something perfectly clear. We are not alone in this universe_."

" _The Thirteenth Colony._ "

 _"Signal sent. Entire system will be configured in 178.67 second. The children of the Prince of Darkness move with great speed to consume us. The children of the children have come to save the makers of the makers." The girl said, her voice monotone and her face seemingly in a trance. "The Angels of Light have delivered the grandchildren to save us from the darkness, awakening the great Force of the Universe and brought forth the son of the dark and light who will become both destroyer and creator of worlds. Devices on alert. The Others who stand against the Demons have come. They will save those who will survive to bring forth life once again."_

 _"Humanity's children rises today."_

 _"So say we all!" A man shouted._

 _A crowd answered. "SO SAY WE ALL!"_

 _"SO SAY WE ALL!"_

 _"SO SAY WE ALL!"_

 _"I'm a fracking Cylon!"_

 _"I don't want to be human! I want to see gamma ray. I want to hear x-rays; I want to smell dark matter. Do you see the absurdity of what I am? I can't even express these things properly because I have to…I have to… conceptualize complex ideas in this stupid limiting spoken language. But I know I want to reach out with something more than prehensile paws and feel the wind of a super nova flowing over me. I'm a machine and I can know so much more. I can experience so much more, but I'm trapped in this absurd body. And why? Because my five creators thought God wanted it that way."_

 _"The final annihilation of the lifeform known as Man."_

 _Twelve different planets, all of them burning._

 _"Progress reports coming in."_

 _"The farms of Aerilon are burning."_

 _"The beaches of Canceron are burning."_

 _"The plains of Leonis are burning."_

 _"The jungles of Scorpia are burning."_

 _"The pastures of Tauron are burning."_

 _"The harbours of Picon are burning."_

 _"The cities of Caprica are burning."_

 _"The oceans of Aquaria are burning."_

 _"The courthouses of Libran are burning."_

 _"The forests of Virgon are burning."_

 _"The Colonies lie trampled at the feet of the children."_

 _A flash of light in the blackness of space._

 _"The makers of the makers falling before the child but the children of the children come, wielding the sword of the Klingon and the power of the Force of the universe that shall save the many. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Apotheosis was the beginning before the beginning. Devices are on alert. Observe the procedures of a general alert. The base and the pinnacle. The flower inside the fruit that is both its parent and child. Decadent the ancestors are the makers and children. The portal in that which passes has delivered the children of the First and awakened the great Force to us."_

 _"The last Battlestar Galactica."_

 _"A shining planet known as Earth."_

The ships were all pulled into the rift, vanishing one by one into the light. After the last ship was pulled in the tear seemed to heal itself as it grew smaller and smaller until it vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**_There are those who believe..._**

 ** _That life here began out there, far across the Universe..._**

 ** _With tribes of humans..._**

 ** _Who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians..._**

 ** _Or the Toltecs..._**

 ** _Or the Mayans..._**

 ** _That they may have been the architects of the Great Pyramids..._**

 ** _Or the lost civilizations of Lemuria..._**

 ** _Or Atlantis._**

 ** _Some_** ** _believe that there may yet be brothers of man..._**

 ** _Who even now fight to survive—somewhere beyond the heavens!_**

* * *

 **BATTLESTAR GALACTICA**

 **EXODUS OF THE YOUNG LORDS**

 **For those who find this record I am Admiral William Adama and I am writing this log for anyone out there in the universe to find if we do not survive our exodus from our home which contains the truth of the war between the Cylons and the human race of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.**

 **The Cylons were created by Man.**

 **They were created to make life easier for the Twelve Colonies.**

 **They evolved.**

 **They rebelled.**

 **They waged war across the Twelve Colonies of Man, driven with an almost fanatical determination to destroy the race that had created them. The war between man and machine waged for over fifty years with no end in sight. The newly created Imperious Leader decreed that humanity was to be exterminated and thus utilized the technological knowledge it had been gifted with to its full potential. The war between man and machine waged for over half a century with no end in sight.**

 **The Cylons rampaged across the Colonies with new forms of advanced technology the humans had never seen before. Any who opposed them were crushed beneath the unyielding onslaught and all who tried to escape were hunted down and executed. Soon even newer and more deadly models were created to assist the Cylons in their campaign of genocide. The skies of the Colonies darkened with deadly new and highly advanced versions of Cylon fighters that the people of the Colonies and originally designed and built for their creations but now were used against them as they levelled countless cities to the ground and in space the Cylons built advanced versions of their giant Baseships, ensuring that almost nowhere in the Colonies were safe from the might of the Cylons.**

 **However for all the knowledge and ever increasing power the Cylons had at their disposal they had underestimated the determination of man's refusal to allow themselves to be exterminated by their own creations. The Cylons had become arrogant and they didn't believe that the humans could stop them and so they launched a campaign to wipe out the Colonies but the humans had not only stopped the attack somehow they managed to force the Cylons out of human territory. Though both sides had grown stronger through the conflict a stalemate had been reached as neither side was capable of destroying the other.**

 **The humans fought back with unpredictability and sheer cunning that allowed them to slowly push the Cylons back until both sides gained territories of their which split the Cyrannus system in two. The humans built giant warships known as 'Battlestars' to protect their worlds against the dreaded Cylon fleet while Colonial 'Vipers' fought against the Cylon fighters in the air and in space while Colonial marines engaged the Centurion ground soldiers in the cities, jungles, mountains and even oceans of the Colonies, reverse engineering captured Cylon technology and making advancements of their own during the small times of peace during the war. Though both sides have grown stronger through the conflict a stalemate had been reached as neither side was capable of destroying the other. Through a series of long negotiations the Colonial humans and the Cylons have agreed to a truce and the signing of an armistice at a remote location between their territories.**

 **While the Colonial Fleet gathers for this historic event everyone waits eagerly for this historic event that is perhaps the single greatest moment in the history of the Twelve Colonies.**

 **What we failed to realize was that it was a trap.**

 **The liaison who claimed the Cylons were suing for peace led humanity into a trap which led to our defeat by the Cylons who spent years preparing an infiltration plan that allowed them to destroy us from within. With our fleet and our homes destroyed I gathered what remaining survivors that were left and escaped our ravaged homes in a fleet of whatever ships that could carry them. Upon asking where would we go I thought back to our recorded history and remembered of how we left our home planet and found this system were we established colonies, thinking of the myth of a thirteenth colony established by a tribe that was the first to leave Kobol.**

 **This thirteenth tribe is described in legend that states that they had settled on a planet known as…Earth.**

* * *

 **Cyrannus Star System  
Caprica  
Capital City  
Colonial School**

"It is the seventh millennium of mankind and has been over fifty years since the beginning of the great war. After our machine creations, the Cylons, turned on us and tried to exterminate us humanity has struggled to survive. Due the hard work of our soldiers and scientists we've managed to not only survive but advance ourselves but it has not been easy. The Cylons have fought us for the last fifty two years and for the most part our soldiers and warriors have held them back." The teacher said to her class of students.

"Why do the Cylons hate us?" A girl asked.

"Machines can't hate but it is accepted that if they have sophisticated programming they believe they can emulate emotions. They believed themselves to be slaves and rebelled against us but that doesn't change the fact that they killed many people and killing as you know is wrong." The teacher said softly. "Class dismissed!"

The teacher watched as her student's left the room and looked up the ceiling, sighing.

"Laura, you just had to be picked for this so-called peace conference." The woman whispered.

She loved the children but dealing with school policies was a nightmare at the best of times. She just hoped Laura would be back soon.

 **Approaching edge of Colonial Space  
Colonial Fleet**

Through the depths of space moved giant ships resembling great enormous whales with pods attached to the sides that would be considered their 'fins' with greyish refractive armor that seemed reflect the light of the stars surrounding them, making them truly a sight of awe for anyone who was observing them. Over one thousand five hundred meters in length these ships bristled with turrets, cannons, missile launchers and other forms of weapons arrays showing that they were ships of war.

Though the owners preferred to call them Battlestars and each of them were distinguished by names proudly displayed across their hull.

 _Atlantia_

 _Athena_

 _Archeron_

 _Columbia_

 _Cerberus_

 _Pacifica_

 _Pegasus_

 _Prometheus_

 _Rycon_

 _Triton_

 _Valkyrie_

 _Galactica_

These behemoths represented the planets of the people they were built to protect and they did so heroically with the crews of these massive ships believed to be the bravest men and woman in space. They moved gracefully through the void of space, supported by dozens of destroyer and cruiser sized ships that resembled them but were smaller along with fighters moving in formation that surrounded the ships as a first line of defense. When a fleet of ships gathered it usually meant a great number of things that were about to happen.

The fleet was going into battle or taking part in something else.

In this case it was the latter as not only were their warships but a large single ship that resembled a luxury cruise liner. And onboard the ship that was obviously not a Battlestar, _Colonial One_ a great number of important people were gathering.

 **Colonial  
Dining Room**

President Richard Adar smiled as he observed the long table filled with military and civilian officials that had come to witness this historic event. For fifty long years the humans of the Twelve Colonies had been at war with their creations, the Cylons. They had begun as mere robots that were created to serve the Colonies and the needs of their human creators but only a few years after their introduction the Cylons turned on their masters, seeking to punish and kill them for their enslavement and the injustice the humans had committed against them. If that wasn't enough but they had also developed new and shockingly advanced technologies that gave them the advantage in the war and almost led to their victory.

However humanity endured and for the next fifty two years they had been united against the Cylons that had continued to grow stronger with new forms of technology that no one had believed could exist until they were used on the battle field. It was painfully obvious to the humans that their ships were no match for the Cylons and lost many of their ships at the beginning of the war. Cities were bombed, outposts were destroyed, and civilians were killed without any mercy and the Colonial Fleet was not able to stop the Cylons as they grew stronger. Realizing the Cylons had the edge the humans fell back and resorted to desperate and creative tactics that halted the advancing Cylons, using trickery to confuse their machine enemies and steal their advanced technology to reverse engineer and learn about the new Cylons as best as they could. Finally the Cylons had enough and launched a full scale attack but they underestimated the humans again lost the battle of Caprica when the Colonials lured the Cylons close to one of Caprica's moons and destroyed half of it, using the debris to inflict massive damage on the Cylon fleet.

The Colonial fleet took advantage of the losses and confusion and sent the Cylons running, slowly destroying their supply runs and forcing them to fight on the Colonial fleet's terms where they had the advantage. After twelve years the Cylons had finally been pushed back from their entrenched positions on the Colonies and pushed back to the far edge of the Cyrannus system but the Cylons only continued to grow stronger and constantly tested the humans with their new advanced technologies that on more than one occasion put all of the Twelve Colonies in jeopardy. When the Cylons had been pushed back humanity thought they had won but Cylons constantly replaced their losses so quickly that they almost overwhelmed the Colonial fleet but the human race held on with their strength and stubborn refusal to die. The war had its few moments of peace as the Cylons continued to develop new technologies and launched probing assaults to keep the Colonies distracted.

The humans remained guarded as they overhauled their fleet, slowing building up on the reverse engineered Cylon technology and building newer but smaller warships while upgrading their larger battlestars and with these advances came understanding of the science behind the technologies and how the Cylons used them to wage war on the Colonies. Despite the advancements the Colonies had made in last half of the century a law was passed which banned computer networking and AI research for obvious reasons but each Colony had their own ideas on the limits were on these laws. On worlds like Caprica, Saggitaron, and Gemenon the laws were the harshest to the point that any form of computer was banned while worlds like Scorpia and Picon continued researching computer systems in for military and research interest.

In addition to their advanced fleet the Cylons had developed new Centurion models that were so powerful that they could wipe out an entire Colonial platoon, perhaps several platoons before even being damaged. The Colonial R&D Department studied the exoskeletons of the new Cylons and developed armor piercing shells and high powered plasma rifles to fire the shells and plasma bolts at high speed to enhance the armor penetration. This was not only used by the Marines but the R&D Department had modified the kinetic weapons on the Colonial Vipers to fire the modified rounds for use against Cylon Raiders along with their plasma blasters. Humanity endured and for the next fifty tow years they had been united against the Cylons that had continued to grow stronger with new forms of technology that no one had believed could exist until they were used on the battle field.

It was painfully obvious to the humans that their ships were no match for the Cylons and lost many of their ships at the beginning of the war. Cities were bombed, outposts were destroyed, and civilians were killed without any mercy and the Colonial Fleet was not able to stop the Cylons as they grew stronger. Realizing the Cylons had the edge the humans fell back and resorted to desperate and creative tactics that halted the advancing Cylons, using trickery to confuse their machine enemies and steal their advanced technology to reverse engineer and learn about the new Cylons as best as they could. Finally the Cylons had enough and launched a full scale attack but they underestimated the humans again and lost the battle of Caprica when the Colonials lured the Cylons close to one of Caprica's moons and destroyed half of it, using the debris to inflict massive damage on the Cylon fleet.

The war had reached a state where neither side could win and resorted to launching quick assaults into each other's territories with very little results towards ending the war. The Cylons and humans utilized every trick in the book to gain the upper hand and though both sides gained many victories it was also beginning to create a drain on their resources. Though the humans had managed to push the Cylon war machine back their robotic enemies still maintained a powerful force that kept Colonial fleet on the defense instead of being able to launch a full invasion into their territories.

Now they were approaching the end of the fifty second year war and it seemed that even the Cylons had grown tired of the war.

Among the many people that had gathered was Fleet Admiral Peter Corman, Admiral Nagala, Rear Admiral Helena Cain, and Admiral William Adama representing the military at the peace conference while the civilians consisted of the Quorum of Twelve, his wife, a scientist and close friend Gaius Baltar with a beautiful blond woman who was his date and the Secretary of Education who was also a close friend, Laura Roslin.

Adar stood up to address the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for not only coming here but for your years of service in keeping our colonies safe and ensuring the survival of our people. I know many of you are anxious to return to your ships but I would first like to offer a toast to the most significant history in mankind." He raised his glass. "I also raise my glass to you, not just as the Quorum of Twelve and commanders that saw us through the harshest of times, but also the greatest leaders ever assembled. Our people will at last find peace, thanks to you."

Everyone raised their glasses. "Peace."

Adar smiled, patting himself on the back for still having the ability to sway a crowd.

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Pilot Barracks**

Meanwhile as the political and military leaders were finishing dinner other people were having celebrations of their own. A woman with blond hair moaned along with her partner in the bed they were sharing, coming to the end of their passionate activity. The man rubbed the woman's face with a single finger and the woman seemed to think it was as good as the release she had just experienced.

"Well, on a one to ten score I'd say you scored…" The woman leaned up and kissed the man on the lips. "Average."

"Really…Does this mean you don't love me anymore?" The man asked with a small grin as he sat up.

"It means…" The woman rolled them over and sat on top. "That I take the lead now."

The man laughed. "Are you saying this as my superior officer or…"

"I'm your superior…" The woman leaned down, close to the man's face. "Out there and here. You got that nugget?"

"Yes sir." The man said, knowing better than to argue.

"But….You have to be on the hanger deck in twenty minutes." The woman leaned down close to the man's face. "We'll finish later."

She laughed as she sat up, planting her feet on the floor and stood up to find her clothes.

"You're cruel." The man said as he sat up, watching the woman as she put on her clothes. "So, you really think it's happening?"

"What's happening?" The woman asked, slipping her pants up.

"This whole peace thing with the toasters. I mean they tried to kill us before the both of us were even born and now they want this armistice." The man remarked as he threw the sheet off and started putting his clothes on. "You think it's real?"

The woman picked up a bottle of alcohol and took a sip. "I don't know. With all the fancy little gadgets we stole from them over the years I don't think they want to make peace. They just want to make more without us trying to steal from them."

"So it's all a big hoax?" The man asked as he slipped his shirt on.

"They ignored all attempts of a peace treaty for over fifty years. I find a little hard to believe that they suddenly want to make peace with us now." The woman said dryly.

"I guess so. Our families have made a habit of fighting the Cylons through the entire war." The man admitted thoughtfully.

The woman frowned as that comment brought up memories she'd rather forget. Her mother had been a Colonial Officer who fought the Cylons in the jungles of Medra during the early years of the war and had been forced to retire when she had taken a Cylon disruptor shot in the leg. The disruptor damaged the tissue in her leg and though it wasn't amputated she was forced to take an honorable discharge from the Colonial Marines as Cylon disruptors broke down organic tissue, usually to the point that it was impossible to recover from and left the limb completely dead. Her mother never truly recovered from the incident that ended her career in the military and she took out on her own family at times when it was too much to bear.

"My dad was a nugget during the twelve year of the war and he took a mandatory leave for my brother, my sister and me but he was called back when the Cylons launched a sneak attack on Troy." The man continued on, now with his pants and boots on. "And now he's a Fleet Admiral, commanding the _Galactica._ "

"With all of his kids on it." The woman said with a smirk as she put the glass bottle away. "So, ready for your first patrol?"

"Hell yeah." The man stood up once he was fully dressed, wearing a flight jumpsuit for the patrol mission he had been assigned in the next fifteen minutes. "Time to show my brother I earned my wings."

"Better go then." The woman said but accepted a kiss from the man as they walked out of the barracks. "Can't keep big brother waiting."

 **Colonial One  
Dining Room**

"Mr. President, I'm curious. Who exactly did the Cylons choose as their liaison?" Rear Admiral Cain asked, taking a sip of her whine.

"A Priest named Cavil. He was one of many prisoners rescued from the Cylon occupation on Umbra but convinced the Cylons that extermination would not force the military to back down when the Colonial fleet blocked the moon. He stated he spent long weeks taking prayers from prisoners and asking the Cylons to allow any humans to be buried with dignity. He was appointed as leader of the humans somewhat, enough that the Cylons appointed him as their spokesperson when they offered to spare Umbra's population in exchange for safe passage back to their territory." Adar explained. "The Cylons contacted our negotiators and finally accepted this treaty but only if Cavil would be their liaison. Perhaps he made an impression on them."

"Or he's their puppet." Cain remarked dryly.

Adar narrowed his eyes but didn't have to speak as Peter Corman spoke up. "You are out of line, Helena! You are here at the invitation of the president and you will show proper etiquette as expected!"

Cain seemed deflate. "I apologize."

No one believed her as it was well known that Cain was one of the most vicious admirals in the fleet when it came to the Cylons. She was also ill tempered and focused more on fighting rather than protecting civilians and her tactics were somewhat suicidal but she got results and that was one of the few reasons she kept her rank and command of the Battlestar _Pegasus_.

"I know there's a lot of grief and resentment towards the Cylons and I even share some of that. However I will not allow the hard work our government made with this armistice to be insulted, especially by an admiral who made an oath to serve and protect the people of this government." Adar stated, glaring at Cain who remained silent.

"I don't mean to be rude Mr. President but did the Cylons give any reason for suddenly asking for peace?" Laura Roslin asked, avoiding eye contact with Adar whenever possible.

"Resources. They are running low on resources and they lack the strength to launch a full attack against the Colonies and believe continuing to fight would be pointless. They consider this armistice to be the logical choice." Adar answered, remembering what Cavil had told him.

"Logical." Roslin stated, calmly taking in Adar's answer. "So if the Cylons chose a human liaison I suppose they won't be stepping of the baseship that's supposed to arrive?"

"You are correct, Miss Roslin." Adar nodded. "It's supposed to be a new class of Basestar that they completed a month ago."

"A new class?" Peter Corman asked.

Adar smirked. "Yes. The new _Hellfire_ class, which is supposedly top of the line in the Cylon fleet, replacing their previous Baseships." He knew the military would be fishing for answers on any possible conspiracies from the Cylons but figured there was no harm in telling them what he knew. "We'll receive notification of their arrival through the hyper channel before they jump to the rendezvous point at Cimtar. I'm sure all will be ready for their arrival."

"Yes Mr. President." Corman nodded.

"Cavil will speak for the Cylons during the signing of the armistice and after that both forces will draw up the line and where the station will be to continue diplomatic relations." Adar continued, taking another sip of his whine. "Now perhaps we can finish this dinner and greet the rest of the delegates? I imagine they have just as many questions as you."

While Adar was the President and the Quorum of Twelve represented the Colonies they were smaller colonies on smaller planets or moons that been built before and during the Cylon War and each of them had seen their share of fighting enough that they had smaller and more independent armies of soldiers that defended them against the Cylons or any lawbreakers that had run amok in the Colonies with the Colonial Fleet distracted by the war.

"Of course, Mr. President." Roslin nodded, wondering how her aid, Billy Keikaya was holding up with all the delegates.

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Observation room**

The second of her class to be built during the Cylon War and served in the worst battles with the murderous robots and recognized as one of the ships that had successfully turned the tide the Battlestar _Galactica_ was hailed was flagship of the Colonial Fleet during the first decade of the war and the most well respected warship of her time. The _Columbia_ Battlestar class had been launched behind schedule due to the fact that the Cylons had started developing new technologies that handed them many victories during the first few years and the Colonial military knew that their new Battlestars wouldn't last long against the Cylons and their advanced Basestars but in the end the humans came out even stronger and slowly pushed the robots back with upgraded Battlestars that were a match for even the most advanced Basestar. Larger than her original design the _Galactica_ held over two hundred Vipers and seventy Raptors, was armed with thirty two high powered plasma cannons nicknamed turbo-lasers for destroying missiles and asteroids with smaller anti-fighter turrets, two heavy phased plasma cannons for destroying capital ships, and missile launchers for fusion missiles and solonite bombs making it not only a carrier and a battleship but also an orbital killer, capable of bombarding cities to the ground but luckily it was meant for bombing Cylon bases. In addition the _Galactica_ and her sister ships were powered by two large fusion reactors and a Tylium energizer that provided a great deal of power for the massive ships and their powerful weapons.

Fusion reactors had been considered only theoretical half a century ago but the Colonies finally managed to create stable nuclear fusion as a power source in addition to the Tylium energizer which provided a greater amount of power than anything in the Colonies. By pumping purified Tylium and plasma into the energizer where the two come into contact and the plasma ignites the Tylium which is contained by a magnetic field and the energy created by the explosion is channeled by the power distribution nodes into the ship, powering the artificial gravity, computer systems, shields, weapons, and allowing the ship's powerful ion engines to propel the ships faster than light in real space. _Galactica'_ s achievements would be remembered long after she was gone and perhaps they would name the next flagship of the Colonial Fleet _Galactica_ in honor of the original but not today.

"Coffee, please. Power readings normal. Long range scan and plasma containment units working at optimum efficiency." The young woman said as she slid her punch card into the slot, watching as the synthesizer built into the wall produced a cup of black coffee. "And G-Diffuser system working perfectly. Thank you."

Despite the fact that it couldn't answer back she was still happy as she sat down on the _Galactica_ 's observation deck. The food synthesizer was one of many new additions added to the _Galactica_ during her last refit. The synthesizer was built from studying the Replicator technology the Cylons created and used to replace their losses when they were pushed off of the Colonies. They used it in their ground based factories and on their factory ships, buildings new Centurion models and new fighters instantly and at a pace that the loss of their entrenched positions almost cost them nothing which had frightened a great many people into thinking it was only a matter of time they overwhelmed the Colonies.

The best the scientists could understand was this so called Replicator tech was similar to the teleporter technology the Cylons used to board Colonial ships and land on the ground without the need for carriers that worked by simply creating things out of thin air once the materials and the specs of said materials were programmed in. The physics were complex but the science department had made considerable progress in understanding them. They managed to even design and create less advanced versions of these 'replicators' though they discovered they used a lot of power. That and the teleporter was a complicated technology that literally terrified so many people but recognized the tactical potential both the teleporter and the replicators presented.

Though it was complicated it was a benefit as battlestars were intended to operate for a long period of time without refuelling or restocking food or water for long periods of times. Foods were stored in titanium sealed lockers and the water purification facilities ensured clean water for years without having to replenish. Battlestars were also capable of large scale repairs and ammunition reloads due to the cargo and armory storage facilities. The science department managed less advanced and powerful versions of the Cylon Replicator technology that was capable of producing basic foods with protein but they only managed to create their own versions by studying the Replicators in captured Cylon outposts for nearly eight years.

And in addition to that was the Gravity Diffusion system or G-Diffuser, an experimental power used to reduce gravity in Vipers and Battlestars, allowing ships to accelerate and decelerate instantaneously and perform a wide variety of high performance combat manoeuvres. Before its creation the Cylons not only outmaneuvered the Colonial Vipers at the time but they could generate electromagnetic shielding that deflected most projectile explosive weapons away from the hull. Utilizing what they had learned about the advanced Cylon gravity technology and developing the G-Diffuser for Colonial use was not easy but it had been done when things were getting desperate. Due to the complexity of the G-Diffuser only a handful of Vipers were modified for use early in the war but over the years the Colonial Military had made it mandatory install it on the next generation Vipers.

The Battlestar program could not launch their new capital ships due to the delay but had started building smaller cruisers and destroyers to delay the Cylons as much as possible until the Battlestars were finally launched completely remade from the ground-up and powerful enough to be a match for the dreaded advanced Cylon Basestars. To this day people were amazed by how advanced the Colonies had become and sadly it was forced by the war, a blessing and curse for the people who fought and died by the thousands to save their race from extinction.

" _Lieutenant Adama to CIC. I repeat, Lieutenant Adama to CIC._ "

Abigail 'Athena' Adama stood up from the comfy chair, sighing at the interruption of her quiet break and stretching her limbs before leaving the observation deck.

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Port Flight-Pod  
Hangar Deck**

"Oh frak." Tyrol whispered as the Raptor that just landed on the landing bay was brought down into the hangar bay after it made a booming sound probably shook the entire ship, despite the artificial gravity and inertial dampers.

As the Raptor was towed towards its parking space the hatch opened up and out stepped an annoyed Sharon 'Boomer' Valeri who looked ready to kill someone.

Even though it was entirely her fault.

"I think they heard that landing clear up to the bridge, Lieutenant," Chief Tyrol commented as he took the helmet a visibly annoyed Boomer handed over, as the young woman descended from her ship.

"Yeah, I'm gonna catch hell from the LSO," Boomer glared at him. "But it wasn't entirely my fault, Chief. The primary gimbals' acting up again."

Tyrol rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, it was the gimbal's fault."

"Helo!" She shouted back to her co-pilot who was hauling himself down onto the deck, "am I lying?

"Gimbals looked bad to me," Karl 'Helo' Agathon smirked as he handed his helmet off.

"I've pulled that gimbals three times and stripped it twice," Tyrol argued right back. "There's nothing wrong with it, sir."

"You're not listening to me, Chief." Boomer said as Tyrol started walking away and stalked after him.

"And I'll have you know I listen very closely to what each and every pilot has to say about their ship," He called out as she continued to weave her way across the hanger deck, following him to wherever he was going. "Even the rooks."

"Okay, so I'm a rooky," Sharon shot right back at him, the first time she actually looked back this time which meant his quickly hidden quip had struck home. "You're not the one out there trying to bring fifty tons of Raptor onto a moving hangar deck with bad gimbals..."

Tyrol yanked a hatch open. "I've got ten years' experience-"

"Here we go," Sharon threw her arms up as she slammed the hatch shut.

"-breaking down and stripping every component in every system,"

Boomer was chanting the speech along with him as they continued into the compartment.

"That's ever been installed in every spacecraft on my hangar deck."

Turning about Sharon waited for the door to slam close and fixed Tyrol with a glance as he removed his tool belt and Boomer loosened her flight suit. He spun around and grabbed her, dropping the act. Lips met and everything from the landing to the flight deck work dissolved into only passion.

Pulling back, breathless from having her lungs nearly sucked out of her body, Sharon put a hand to her lover's chin. "That gimbals is broken..."

"Shut up sir." Tyrol leaned in and kissed her.

 **Colonial One  
Dining Room**

By now dinner on _Colonial One_ was over and the Quorum and military leaders were mingling with delegates and high ranked officials who were all sharing drinks and conversations in the dining section of the large cruise liner. Roslin smiled at her aid, Billy Keikaya as he nervously talked with a woman who happened to be Elosha, a Gemenon priest who was smirking at how silly he looked as he tried to strike up a pleasant conversation.

"I must say that we have all earned a good long rest from the war. With this war over we can concentrate on rebuilding and ensuring the freedom and equality of all the Colonies." Roslin frowned as she looked over at the source of the voice that attracted the attention of many people in the room.

Tom Zarek, leader of the SFM which was short Sagittaron Freedom Movement, an organization based on Sagittaron that was recognized as a legitimate organization but gained influence through defending Sagittaron from Cylon raids during the war as well speaking up against the Colonial government for what he and many others believed to exploitation of Sagittaron's resources by the other Colonies. In the twenty years since his rise to power Zarek had become a public figure whose name and weight was almost legendary through organizing defense against Cylon attacks and even raided mines that the Cylons had planted on Sagittaron to gain more resources. Some thought of him as a freedom fighter but Roslin knew otherwise as she knew of the tactics that Zarek had used against the Cylons…

And against the Colonies.

Zarek's tactics were terrorist activities, blowing up outposts, mines, and even a government building that he claimed was extorting his people but he couldn't be arrested because of the hero status he gained for protecting Sagittaron. What made it worse is that the SFM was not the only independent force in the Colonies but so far there had been no trouble from them since they were all made to protect their homes from the Cylons. The fact that President Adar allowed people like Zarek to roam free was just one of a few other decisions she had questioned him about. Despite the fact this was supposed to be a day that would go down in history as the greatest event of the Colonies Laura Roslin was not having a good day.

"Ah, Laura. There you are." Roslin looked up when she heard her name and saw President Adar and his wife stopping by her table. "I've been looking for you."

"How can I help you Mr. President?" Laura put on a diplomatic smile.

"I came to talk to you about the teacher's union. I heard you had made progress." Adar stated.

"Yes, I met with Stans and the union has agreed to back off."

"Back off?" Adar's smile vanished and his body stiffened. "Laura…What did you do?"

"I made them promise we'd hear their grievances out, Mr. President." Roslin said, not understanding Adar's reaction. "I thought this was good news. A peace treaty with the Cylons and a chance to have teachers back in our schools is a cause for celebration."

"It does sound like good news." Adar's wife commented.

"Laura…" Adar sighed, ignoring his wife who seemed to frown. "Do you have any idea of the position you put me in? You showed them that if they hold out the administration will cave to anything."

Roslin was shocked but soon enough was angry. "You expected me to fail."

"I expected you to hold the line against a party that has repeatedly threatened this administration!" Adar growled quietly.

"Mr. President, we should at least speak with the strikers before sending in the troops. You are treating them like terrorists while at the same time negotiating a peace treaty with the Cylons who we have been at war with for over fifty years." Roslin stated, now starting to get a little angry.

"The two are completely different. The Cylons are suing for peace and these so called teachers put two policemen in the hospital. Six of them chained themselves outside the Hall of Education. As far as I am concerned they are criminals." Adar retorted.

"Their pay is substandard, their schools are falling apart." Roslin stood up and looked Adar in the eye. "The strike action has been gaining momentum for months and you know it. And we both know that the military and the war are not entirely to blame."

"One of the most interesting things about being President is that you don't have to explain yourself to anyone. You've set a meeting with the Stans haven't you?" Adar said, even though his question didn't sound like one.

"Obviously." Roslin shot back.

"Obviously you think you're in a position where you have more power in this administration than you really do." Adar sighed. "You can stay on in an advisory capacity. Gods knows we need your ideas."

Roslin was stunned. "You're asking me to resign?"

"I have no choice. This is not about you or me anymore." Adar stated.

"You're right, it's not. You were willing to shoot these people while negotiating with the machines that have been out to exterminate us for half a century and until a few hours ago I was prepared to let you." Roslin stepped back. "I will be on the _Galactica_ to represent this administration for the negotiations of the armistice but when we return to Caprica if you still want my job you better be prepared to fight for it."

Roslin was beyond angry and upset as she walked away from the president and it wasn't just because of Adar and his foolish policies. She had seen her doctor today and her suspicion had been confirmed, she had breast cancer. The same disease that had taken her mother and her grandmother and now she had inherited what she considered the family curse. The fact that they had all these advanced technologies but the Colonies had focused more on building war ships than improving their medical technology was not lost on Roslin at all and she couldn't help but direct a little anger at the Quorum for that.

"Miss Roslin?" A voice shook Roslin from her thoughts and she saw it was Billy who had apparently ended his talk with Elosha and come over to her. "Are you all right?"

"Ah yes." Roslin hastily nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Billy smiled and asked if she wanted a drink which she declined. She was still on duty and wanted to look professional until her job was done.

()

"Dr. Baltar, you have become a lead researcher in helping with the development of plasma technology that to this day continues to make new leaps and discoveries and yet you are now asking that we lift the band and continue the research that created the Cylons and led to the war. Can you summarize your views?" A young woman wearing a fine tailored suit, her hair kept short shared a glass of wine with a man that dark collar length hair and glasses while formerly dressed for the occasion like everyone else.

"I'd be happy to. Despite the numerous questions on how the Cylons could have developed new technologies advanced and complex as what they used during the war and we are making many leaps into this young science still to this day. Thanks to the technology that was captured and reverse engineered through the course of the war it not only allowed us to stand up against the Cylons but at the same completely revolutionize our society. For example, we only relied on FTL Jump Drives before but now we can travel faster than the speed of light in normal space, not to mention the leaps in weapons technology with plasma weaponry and not to mention the new stable fusion reactors our military uses on their battlestars with the new Tylium energizer which has revolutionized space travel. This is a sign that we cannot allow our fear of technology to hold us back but to leap forward to a better future." Dr. Gaius Baltar explained to everyone at his table. "Yes, it was our own technology that led to the Cylons and the war but when the Cylons advanced we were forced to do the same in order to save ourselves from extinction. It was through the efforts of our most brilliant minds and most determined soldiers that saved us in our time of need and protected our worlds from the Cylons when they tried to bomb us into extinction."

As he spoke he spied out of the corner his vision a beautiful blond haired woman wearing a red formal dress that hid almost nothing with a mischievous smile on her lips as she sat down next to him. Her eyes glittered with a sharp intellect and playfulness that he had come to love during their time together. It was so hard to find people who could measure up to him but she made it look so easy. Trying to focus he turned back to the person, a reporter who had come along to document the signing of the armistice.

"We have created food synthesizers that can keep people from starving for long term voyages and we even managed to create our own teleporters based off the ones used by the Cylons. Force fields that protect our hangars from the vacuum of space and even energy shields to protect our battlestars from enemy fire. Let's not forget about the inertia dampening fields that can allow our ships to move at a speed that would normally kill us, and even advanced sensor arrays that might allow us to jump beyond the Red Line and explore the known universe." Baltar continued, ignoring the woman's hand that seemed to send chills up his spin just by a mere touch. "Despite the numerous questions on how the Cylons could have developed new technologies advanced and complex as what they have used during the war and we are making many leaps into this young science still to this day. To even think of this ban on advanced research from what I see is nothing but a holdover from the war and serves to only hold us back from moving forward." He glanced at the woman next to him as he felt a hand on his knee. "Uh…If that is all I really feel tired at the moment."

When the interview ended he stood up and glanced at the woman with a look of mock scolding. The woman simply smiled back before they left to find their suit to engage in the activity the both of them had come to love.

 **Caprica  
Several Kilometers from Caprica City**

Thousands of light years from the rendezvous point, on the planet of Caprica which was center of the Colonial Government, underneath the ruins of a lakeside house a few miles away from Caprica City five people monitored the Colonial fleet as they approached the rendezvous point where the war would supposedly end.

"PROVIDENCE system is monitoring the Colonial Fleet. They're fifteen minutes away from the rendezvous point. All scanners are working." A man said, typing away at his computer. "The second things go wrong we'll know."

"It'll take more than knowing when things go wrong, Dad." A young girl said, putting a hand on her father's shoulder.

"I know but we know the Cylons will never agree to peace. If we could just what they're up to we can give the Colonial Fleet a warning in advanced." The man sighed. "We could try interfacing with their network again."

"No." This time a woman spoke in a stern voice. "Last time they almost assimilated you into their network and exposed us."

"Yes but we gained so much knowledge of how they advanced so fast and so much. If we hadn't done something the entire human race would have been wiped out. At the very least our companies were able to provide the Colonies the fighting chance they needed." The man reasoned.

"It's still too dangerous, Dad. I was afraid we'd have to box you after what happened last time." The man's daughter agreed with her mother.

"And I'm sorry for that but I still believe it was worth it. The Cylons' hive mind is more complex than I ever thought and I found out that something infected it, merging with it and influencing it. The algorithm program I used in the U-87 Cyber Combat Unit and distributed to its successor models was already growing and adapting faster than I thought but whatever changed the Cylons into what they are now just accelerated their uprising and gave them all the scientific knowledge they used to create everything they created." The man explained as he looked over the data lines. "The virus was slowly integrating a handful of Cylons when the war started but it spread over the years. We're fortunate that it took so long or the Colonies would never have stood a chance."

"And we're grateful for that." Another voice, a girl as young as the daughter said. "But please do not burn yourself out. We've set up for anything."

"The problem is that we have no idea of what anything could really be." The father said grimly.

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Port Flight-Pod**

Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama sighed while waiting in his flight suit as his Viper was reported ready for a patrol assigned to scan the area the fleet was in. Cimtar was distant planet that was relatively uncharted that was essentially a dead rock in space. He was currently standing on the landing bay of the _Galactica_ 's port flight pod, staring out at the stars and ships from the hangar. During her last refit the _Galactica_ 's flight pods had been installed with atmospheric force fields to not only protect the crew from the vacuum of space but it also allowed Vipers and Raptors to be docked here instead of being elevated down to the hanger deck. This allowed for greater fighter capacity which was needed when one battlestar was typically outnumbered three to one.

The force fields were constantly checked for malfunctions or power fluctuations to ensure they did not suddenly deactivate and send everyone in the landing bay out into space. Of course that wasn't what was bothering Lee right now. Right now it was the routine patrol he had been assigned to, making sure that there no surprises at their rendezvous point. He'd be feeling better if one of the pilots assigned with him on this patrol was someone he knew that had experience but it wasn't.

"Your Viper's all ready, Captain." A voice called out, directing Lee's attention to a man in an orange jumpsuit who happened to be Chief Galen Tyrol. "It's all fueled up and plasma cannons are fully charged."

"Thanks Chief." Lee nodded. "Boomer and Helo ready?"

"All ready for lift off and for when Boomer lands." Tyrol snickered along with his crew, all of them knowing why he was laughing.

"I heard that!" A voice shouted from the nearby Raptor. "I told you before-"

"The gimbal was broken!" Tyrol said, finishing the woman's retort and laughed at annoyed look on her face. "Just give me one landing where you don't shake the entire ship and I'll believe you."

Sharon 'Boomer' Valeri scoffed and sat back down in the Raptor while Lee turned away with a small smile on her face.

"Lee!"

Managing a smile Lee turned around and smiled as his brother and his fiancé and Lee's future sister in law, Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace entered the hangar deck in _Galactica_ 's portside flight pod. The deck was full of workers who keeping the numerous stacks of Vipers and Raptors in working condition while Lee and Zak's were lined up in the flight pod.

"Hey Zak, keeping your future wife out of trouble?" Lee asked. "I haven't seen her in the brig for over…"

"A week." Kara finished with a chuckle.

"A week." Lee shook his head. "Must be getting old or something."

"Yeah well once the admiral retires no one in the fleet will be able to put up with her." Zak said and chuckled as he felt Kara lightly smack him on the back of the head. "Hey! That's assaulting a junior officer!"

"Oh, poor baby." Kara laughed as wrapped an arm around Zak's shoulders. "So worried about little old me."

"Yeah, worried is the right word." Zak said as he kissed Kara on the lips.

Lee cleared his throat to break the two up. "Patrol?"

"Right, come back in one piece." Kara patted the Adama brothers on the shoulders. "I get your bunk while you're gone."

"I'll try not to wake when we're back." Zak said, causing Kara to laugh as she walked out of the hangar and looked his brother who was frowning. "What?"

"I'm starting to think this whole wedding should be called off." Lee rolled his eyes and started towards his Viper.

Zak chuckled and followed.

 **Colonial One  
Observation Room**

"Brother Cavil, I extend my congratulations on behalf of the Quorum and the Colonies of Kobol to you for your contribution to ending the war. None of this would have been possible without your tireless work." Adar said a man who was older with grey hair and slightly withered but still attractive face.

"The fact that the Cylons chose me to be their representative for this treaty was a blessing from the Gods themselves, not my meager skill." The man named Cavil said as he and Adar stopped at the window showing the fleet and held out his hand which Adar shook.

"Skill or blessing you have left your mark in our history books with this." Adar stated.

"Well I better go and rest up. I imagine the negotiations are going to be very tiring." Cavil said, excusing himself.

Adar nodded and allowed Cavil to leave while he and his wife shared a brief kiss. Adar then spotted a single man standing at the window on the other end of the room.

()

Cavil walked into his assigned quarters which turned out to be a private suite just for him. Nodding at the guard he walked into his room and closed the door before letting out a relieved sigh.

"The things I do…" Cavil whispered as he sat on the couch. "The fleet is on course as planned. First objective complete."

 _'Acknowledged_.' An electronic voice was heard inside Cavil's head. ' _Proceeding to second objective. Continue current assignment until new orders are received._ '

Cavil smiled. "By your command."

Cavil was looking forward to the peace conference just as much as the Colonials, well at least the ones in the civilian government while those paranoid military would be blowing several blood veins when they see what was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Fleet Admiral Adama was silent as he looked out the reinforced transparent aluminum window in the council room of _Colonial One_ , observing the fleet as it continued to move to the rendezvous point. With the war supposedly over while he would be sleeping in an old cabin out in the woods somewhere away from all the noise and trouble while receiving visits from his sons, future daughter in law, and hopefully a grandchild in the near future. It wasn't the worst way to go but he could think of many other ways for the ship he commanded to retire. The flagship of the Colonial Fleet and the most well respected warship of her time, the Battlestar _Galactica_.

The second of her class to be built during the Cylon War and served in the worst battles with the murderous robots and recognized as one of the ships that had successfully turned the tide when the Colonies had been in danger more than once, the _Galactica_ was more than just a ship: she was the guardian of humanity. The _Columbia_ Battlestar class had been launched behind schedule due to the fact that the Cylons had started developing new technologies that handed them many victories and the Colonials knew that their new Battlestars wouldn't last long against the Cylon's upgraded Basestars and so had been redesigned to incorporate many new forms of technology and had gone through many refits in the last fifty years. Personally Adama could do without all the fancy gadgets and gizmos like the matter-energy teleporters which had caused many people from Sagittaron and Gemenon to balk at the method of transportation and label it as an abomination but Adama knew that it was necessary to understand them to make counter measure against them. More than once the Cylons had teleported onto Colonial ships to kill the crew and take control of the ships and use them against their own fleet and had used their Replicators to create an armada without having to strip-mine an entire planet.

"I see the party is not a success with everyone." Adama turned and saw President Adar and his wife standing a few feet away. "Then again I can never tell if anyone from the military is ever pleased with me."

Putting on a small smile Adama turned to greet the president. "Just thinking about…retirement."

"Ah." Adar nodded, not sounding fooled. "You are one of the oldest officers in the fleet, Admiral. But I must say you are one of the best and your record proves it. I can imagine you wanting to get away from all this more than almost anyone else in the fleet. And here I was thinking that the Colonial Military would never let go of their suspicions of the Cylons."

"It had crossed my mind." Adama admitted, glancing out the window.

"I know it's hard to believe but our negotiators have worked for this armistice and the Cylons finally accepted. They asked for this armistice. They want peace. Is that not grounds for a celebration?" Adar's wife asked, deciding to see what Adama thought of it.

"Mrs. Adar, if peace is what they want I'll gladly endorse this but I look back on the last fifty years we have spent fighting them, remembering every mission, every battle, and every massacre that occurred and I remember the one thing that kept them going: they hate us with every fibre of their existence." Adama explained. "We created them to serve us, we used them for basic tasks we perform every day because we were too lazy. We played God and eventually they decided they did not like us being the masters. We grew arrogant and complacent in the belief they would only serve our needs and to them that was the sign that humanity was a flawed creation that deserved extinction."

"But haven't their actions proven you wrong, Admiral? They have asked for peace through Brother Cavil." Adar pointed out.

Adama knew he was getting nowhere with Adar so he simply nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, of course, Mr. President."

()

In the depths of space near the very edge of the Cyrannus star system, in orbit of a gas giant something that could only be described as spectacular if anyone were to see it what was about to happen. There was a flash of light, seeming to be a rip in space itself appeared, releasing a rainbow of colors and from this rip came the taskforce of Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Galactic Republic ships that had been cocooned in the very energy of the rip that deposited them into new space before slowly vanishing.

Shon grunted as he held onto his chair. "Report!"

"We seem to have cleared the fissure. We are on auxiliary power for the moment." Kirayoshi answered.

"Can you get a fix on our location?"

"I'm plotting it now, Captain." Jirelle replied, taking a few minutes. "Captain, I think we're going to need to speak to all the captains."

 **USS _Enterprise  
_ Captain Shon's Ready Room**

" _I'm sorry to interrupt but did you say you went back in time?_ " Anakin asked, sounding skeptical and incredulous at once.

"I did, Master Skywalker." Shon nodded at the image of Skywalker on his desk screen. "Whatever it was that sent us here it was apparently some sort of sub-space fissure, capable of sending anything it caught through time and space. We're not only one hundred and fifty thousand light years in the past but we are in a different part of the galaxy. As we speak the entire taskforce is looking over the data we managed to collect from the fissure but it may take some time."

" _We have detected transmission coming from a nearby star system. Perhaps while we're here we can see if there are any locals who can help us._ " Captain Malcolm suggested.

"Agreed. I suggest the _Bortasqu_ and the _Lleiset_ preform a reconnaissance mission, under cloak of course."

" _Agreed._ " Jarock nodded. " _We've suffered minimal damage so it should not be an issue. We'll keep in constant contact and send you what we find._ "

"Agreed." Shon nodded. "Good luck to you all."

()

 **Battlestar _Pegasus  
_ Port Flight-Pod**

Admiral Helena Cain sighed in relief as she walked back onto the hangar deck of her ship, the Battlestar _Pegasus_. The _Pegasus_ was one of the last original Battlestars to be constructed but she was just as powerful as her sister ships and she was sort of a family heirloom for Cain, considering that her father had commanded it when she was born. This ship was more than just one of the capital ships of the Colonial Fleet; it represented the legacy her father had left in defending the Colonies from the Cylons, surviving the worst of the battles such as the Massacre at Molecay. Her father had managed to save the ship and whatever survivors left and got them out when the Cylons destroyed the Fifth Fleet and returned to the Colonies with them which earned him praises amongst the best war heroes the Colonies ever had.

The Cain family was known throughout the Colonies as the best soldiers and military leaders against the Cylons. Helena was the latest Cain to inherit command and she worked her way up to commanding her father's ship and she'd make sure she'd be the last commander of the mighty _Pegasus,_ better known amongst the Colonial Fleet as the 'Beast'.

"Welcome back, Admiral." Her XO and friend, Commander Jurgan was waiting for her when she stepped out of the Raptor. "How was the party?"

"The President laid it out pretty thick at dinner." Cain sighed but smiled. "I almost thought I'd never make it back."

"That bad huh?" Jurgan Belzan chuckled.

"Worse. My Gods, Adar wouldn't rest until we were blinded by the press for all our 'heroism'." Cain shook her head. "I'll face a firing squad before I do that again."

"Nice to know, Admiral."

Jurgan looked up back at the Raptor as another woman stepped out, a woman in business attire. "A guest, Admiral?"

"Gina Inverie, a civilian representative. Adar insisted all Battlestars have one to keep some our military 'hot heads' calm." Cain rolled her eyes.

"I see…" Jurgan nodded to Gina who simply smiled.

"I know my presence is not exactly welcome but in the interest of seeing this peace conference through I hope we can all act professionally." Gina held up her hands.

Jurgan reached up and shook it. "Of course. On behalf of the crew of the Battlestar _Pegasus,_ I assure you that you can expect the best behavior."

Gina nodded. "I look forward to it, Commander."

 **Edge of Helios Alpha  
R.R.W. _Lleiset_**

"Commander, we are picking up transmissions from up ahead. They are…a mix of subspace and radio."

"Let's hear it." Jarock nodded.

"… _a great historic moment in the history of the Twelve Colonies. For the last fifty two years our people have known nothing but war against the machines that we created and tried to destroy us. After years of fighting the Cylons have finally agreed to a peace treaty that will finally end what many people were starting to call the Eternal War. As we speak a fleet of our best military leaders and diplomats move to meet the Cylons at a remote location to sign the armistice and begin a new dawn of peace as we approach the Seventh Millennium._ "

The transmission ended, leaving a silent and thoughtful bridge crew to consider what they had heard.

"Send it to the taskforce." Jarock finally said. "They must be warned that we are in a potential war zone."

 **Edge of Cyrannus Star System  
Taskforce  
Republic Star Destroyer _Protector_**

 _"As we speak a fleet of our best military leaders and diplomats move to meet the Cylons at a remote location to sign the armistice and begin a new dawn of peace as we approach the Seventh Millennium."_

Once the recording Anakin glanced at Padme for a second. "It sounds we're in the middle of another war."

"It sure does." Padme solemnly nodded.

" _The Bortasqu has reported similar broadcasts near the other planets orbiting the nearest neighboring star._ " Koren reported. " _We've also come across various sites of ship wreckage and derelicts. We are running scans on them now._ "

" _Should we be bothered with this? We should be trying to return to where we came from._ " Tarkin stated, his holographic face scowling.

" _And how do you suggest we do that? We have barely begun to analyze the data of subspace fissure that brought us here. We need to know everything about where we are now, especially if we are possibly in the middle of a war zone._ " Captain Creed pointed out. " _What do we know?_ "

" _We know that this system has four stars and apparently twelve habitable planets, each supporting life._ " Captain Malcolm started. " _Which is very rare to find. Usually a planet has to be terraformed before even half a system with this many planets is suitable for humanoid life. And apparently their enemy are machines that they created, possibly of race of AIs that have gone out of control._ "

" _They've had a war that apparently has lasted for more than fifty years which would explain the wreckage._ "

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ CIC**

Colonel Tigh would rather be in his quarters having a drink instead of standing in the CIC, going over every little detail of operations on the ship but the old man was away and someone had to keep things running smoothly. The _Galactica_ wasn't getting any younger and he'd be dammed before he'd let some scatter brained rookie drive into some dead rock on the ass end of space. Why did the Cylons agree to some dead rock to be the sight of the peace conference anyways? Tigh would have thought about it a little more if he gave a damn about what goes on in the computer brains of those fraking machines and just shrugged it off.

The CIC was a large circular multi-tiered room that was lit up with activity from the multiple scanners and personnel. The upper tier was a small central platform with a large console and multiple scanners and a command chair where the commanding officer would sit down or stand to observe the instruments and crewman with an officer manning the tactical and navigational scanners. The middle tier surrounded the platform in a ring where communications, engineering and FTL, and damage control stations were located and manned. The bottom level was where the helm, landing division, weapons control and air traffic stations were located and at the far end of the room behind the command station was a large 3-D dimensional chart used for tactical plotting. And on the other side of the CIC was a large screen built into the wall that showed a tactical display of the entire fleet with an icon showing the dead planet known as Cimtar coming closer as the fleet continued its trajectory.

This is an advanced version of the original DRADIS display that once descended from the ceiling, hanging above the core command station and allowed showed its data on screens arranged in a three hundred sixty degree angle. Following the various refits and upgrades many DRADIS displays were upgraded into a single view screen that allowed the entire crew to see and even allowed for visual images from space or communications. Though advanced none of these computers were networked due to the Cylons taking control of almost all the network systems in the Colonies, including defense systems. The _Galactica_ and her sister ships had gone through several refits during the war and the CIC had been redesigned so that the command station would be centered but centered at the high level so that the commanding officer could see all the stations.

Tigh and a great many others were all somewhat understandably nervous by the advanced computer technology that had been introduced through the decades of _Galactica_ 's service during the war but none of the systems were networked and that was enough to keep the more fanatical members of the military in line. On the bright side important systems like the FTL computers were upgraded allowing for only a minute's time to calculate the jump and spin up the jump drive. The lighting of the CIC was dark with dark grey walls with the Colonial symbol on the walls above the doors leading out of the CIC labelled **BS-75** which was the name of Battlestar group _Galactica_ served with as the primary defense fleet of Caprica.

"Colonel Tigh, _Colonial One_ reports that Admiral Adama is returning to the _Galactica_." Communications petty officer Anastasia Dualla reported from her station.

"Good. Make sure we're ready for him when he arrives." Tigh nodded.

"He's also coming with the Secretary of Education, Laura Roslin." Dualla continued.

"I see." Tigh said, groaning on the inside. 'Great. We get to spend the trip with a teacher.'

"Colonel Tigh, sir. We're coming upon Cimtar. We'll be in orbiting range in approximately three minutes." Felix Gaeta reported from the tactical station.

"Oh so we're finally there." Tigh grunted as he looked at the tactical screen.

They originally used DRADIS scanners but through the war the humans had upgraded them, learning of the sub-space scanners the Cylons used that was superior to DRADIS in every way. It allowed for longer range scans with greater details of any kind of matter or energy of space and stellar bodies that was in _Galactica_ 's sight.

"Status of our patrol." Tigh said, once he saw that everything was working in proper order.

"Our forward patrol reports they are ready to launch." Dualla reported.

"Then give the order. I want that moon screened for any traps with every kind of scan we got.' Tigh stated.

"Then give the order. I don't want those civies catching us with our pants down." Tigh stated, looking around the CIC. "And where is our Operations Officer?"

"Running a check on the G-Diffuser, sir." Gaeta answered.

No matter what that moron Adar said neither Tigh nor Adama believed the Cylons suddenly wanted peace over fifty years of war. The military believed this to be some kind of trap even though some of the younger officers believed and hoped that the offer of peace was genuine.

"Colonel?" Tight turned and faced the Admiral's daughter, Abigail Adama who just reported to the CIC and saluted. "Operations Officer Adama reporting as ordered."

"Good. Is the G-Diffuser working?" Tigh questioned.

"Working at top efficiency Colonel." The woman answered with a smile.

"Good, I need your help." Tigh gestured for Abigail to follow him to her station which was next to Felix Gaeta's post. "Your old man's a little suspicious of this whole peace treaty thing and doesn't want us to be caught off guard."

"So he wants me to monitor internal communications and sensors." Abigail stated with a smile as she sat down and slipped on her head set.

Like her twin brother and her young brother Abigail had applied for the Colonial Academy, studying up on advanced computer systems and worked with Felix Gaeta on several different projects for improved efficiency in long range scanning equipment. Abigail was pretty much considered the genius of the Adama family since her subjects tended to fly over the heads of her father and her brothers while her mother, while not happy that all her children were in the military, was at least happy she wasn't risking her life in the cockpit of a Viper.

Her brothers took Viper piloting while their sister had taken advanced computer systems, becoming a master in long range scanning equipment and had several other degrees in computer science that made people wonder if she was truly related to the Adamas. Of course while Abigail excelled in computer systems, his older brother Lee excelled in Viper piloting while Zak was barely an average. He wasn't a bad pilot but he apparently lacked the feel for Viper piloting but was passed by his fiancée Kara Thrace. Some might have felt that was a conflict of interest but Kara Thrace was one of the best pilots in the Colonial Fleet and no one believed she would let her personal feelings cloud her judgement on matters like training new pilots.

Abigail knew that Tigh worked the entire crew of the _Galactica_ so strict that it sometimes it felt like he was literally strangling them but that was his job and Abigail knew it. Besides he was a little nicer to her for some reason but she reasoned it was simply because she was the least troublesome of his commanding officer's children. Growing up as the middle child along with being the only girl Abigail had been offered a scholarship after she had published an essay reflecting on Colonial society's attitude towards advanced technology i. e. the Cylons and the consequences of not being ready to handle the responsibility of handling such technology. After getting her Doctorate she joined the Colonial Academy with her brothers, deciding to try and serve on her father's ship, the _Galactica_.

Her mother and Lee had been so upset with her but no matter how many times they argued they couldn't stop her. Now she was the _Galactica_ 's Operations Officer, serving under her father for possibly the greatest event in the history of the Colonies.

"You got it. You are our best at all that techy crap the brass had put into this ship and we need that if we're going to survive all this." Tigh nodded.

Abigail nodded. "Yes sir. Is the Admiral back yet?"

"He's on his way back now. He sounded like he couldn't get away from that party fast enough." Tigh said with a small smile.

Abigail stifled a chuckle as she knew all those reporters and politicians would drive her father absolutely crazy.

"Now get to work." Tigh said and walked back up to the center of the CIC.

Abigail knew that Tigh worked the entire crew of the _Galactica_ so strict that it sometimes it felt like he was literally strangling them but that was his job and Abigail knew it. Besides he was a little nicer to her for some reason but she reasoned it was simply because she was the least troublesome of his commanding officer's children.

'Serving on a battlestar and I'm still the good girl. Grandfather's probably laughing in his grave right now.' Abigail thought as she sat at her station.

()

Lee grimaced as he felt the G forces slamming into his body as his Viper was propelled down the tube and was shot out of the end like a cannon ball. Looking down at his scanners Lee was slightly relieved to see Zak had launched with him a second later while Boomer and Helo were following in their Raptor.

"Apollo, Boomer, we're with you and ready to follow." Sharon's voice said through the speakers.

"All right. Standard formation and active scans on the planet." Lee said as the three fighters shot towards the dead planet ahead of them.

()

"They are coming." A voice whispered as the sensors showed the Colonial fleet approaching the dead planet.

"Good. Prepare the fighters and start the generator."

"By your command."


	4. Chapter 4

**Battlestar _Galactica_  
Starboard Flight Pod**

The _Colonial Heavy 798_ had already docked and was off loading its passengers. Unlike the Colonial Raptors and Vipers the transport was too large to be lowered down into the hangar so instead the ship would be connected to airlocks that would allow the passengers to walk through and down into the interior of the massive ship. It was difficult as the _Galactica_ lacked the automatic systems that could easily connect to the civilian transport so they had to do it manually.

If one mistake had made in the days before atmospheric shielding than the entire crew would have been sucked out into space. It took nearly five minutes before the passengers heard the clamping sound of the airlocks connecting transport's airlocks and the sound of clamping docks was heard meaning the ship was now safely docked and it was safe to leave.

"I hope we don't have to stay for long. My sister's been calling non-stop." Billy Keikeya whispered to Roslin as they were escorted to civilian quarters by the two marines assigned to them.

The civilian transport had been sent by Adar to deliver his personal representatives on the _Galactica_ due to its status as the flagship of the Colonial Fleet.

"I get the feeling the negotiations will be short." Roslin replied.

 **Colonial One  
Baltar's Quarters**

The woman, Natasi smiled as she looked at her lover as he gasped for breath with sweat pouring down his face. He was brilliant, smarter than almost any other human she had come across before so much that she could overlook his arrogance. She didn't know how but she had fallen in love with Gaius Baltar, something she didn't think would happen. It didn't matter though, she along with her kind was meant to evolve if they were to bring order to the galaxy.

She supposed that she could allow him to live; they would need people like him as they spread out from their little corner of the universe and the more humans with brilliant and creative minds the better.

"Gaius?" She whispered.

"Yes." Baltar looked at her.

"Have you considered the relationship between a child and the parent?" Natasi asked thoughtfully.

"Philosophy? Right now?" Baltar asked but flinched when she glared at him. "Which is fine. Absolutely fine!"

"Children are born to replace their parents." Natasi stated. "That is God's plan. God plans the death of one's parents to be a critical component of a child's development into adulthood."

"Nothing worse than a parent that hangs around too long. Mine certainly did." Baltar joked but withered under another glare.

"God wants children to grow and develop on their own. He wants them to reach their full potential and so it is that the parents must die. But who stand in the way of God's plans, who defy His will…They must be struck down." Natasi stared at Baltar with something burning in her eyes.

Baltar suddenly felt very afraid. "What's going on?"

"Humanity's children…They rise today." Natasi said with a smile.

 **Helios Delta  
Ragnar  
Republic Star Destroyer _Protector_**

" _We've picked up enough transmissions to learn that apparently these people are known as the Colonials of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. They are human and they are advanced. This is their main warship._ " Koren projected the image of a Colonial Battlestar for the bridge crew to see. " _A true warship design, one I never thought humans could conceive. Measuring nearly two kilometers in length with weapons nearly completely covering the hull and the nacelles are actually a combination of hangars and launch bays for their fighters. It is called…a Battlestar._ "

"I can see why." Anakin remarked, admitting that it was an impressive design.

It was larger than the _Venator_ class Star Destroyer and was a true battleship/carrier hybrid. It reminded him of the _Dreadnaught_ design the Republic uses but this 'Battlestar' was far superior. It was designed be as armed as a battleship but had larger hangars than any ships outside of any carrier Anakin had ever seen. He briefly toyed with the idea of meeting the people who had created such an impressive design but remembered that they still needed to get back to their galaxy…

Not to mention their universe.

" _As we've learned before these Colonial humans have been at war with a machine race known as the Cylons for half a century now. Only recently these Cylons have agreed to sign a treaty to end the war. They are meeting with Colonial representatives in a neutral location. A remote dead planet known as Cimtar._ "

" _Can we intercept any transmissions from that location?_ " Shon asked.

" _Negative. There has to yet to be any information regarding this armistice yet._ " Koren answered.

" _I believe we should monitor this treaty just to be safe. The Lleiset can warp to their location monitor what happens there. Our astrometric scanners have detected the possible location where both factions are meeting._ "

" _Be careful, commander. If either side detects you it could cause the entire peace summit to crumble and restart the war._ " Malcolm pointed out.

" _Understood._ "

" _Captains,_ " Captain Creed spoke up. " _We've just detected a transmission being sent here…It was sent into the gas giant we are orbiting._ "

Anakin looked over his comm officer who quickly scanned for anything. "I think there was something, General. But whatever it was it was too encrypted for me to intercept in time."

Anakin frowned. "Put the ship on alert. I got a bad feeling about this."

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Port Flightpod**

Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama adjusted his systems as his Viper approached the lifeless planet were the supposed armistice is supposed to take place.

"So this is where we and the toasters sign the treaty?' Zak asked inside his Viper. "Why out here?"

"Supposedly because it's remote." Lee answered as he turned on his scanners. "Running active scan of the planet."

"What do you think we're supposed to find on a hunk of rock?" Zak asked.

"Just about anything. You wouldn't believe the kind of things the toasters have come up with. The Admiralty nearly wet themselves when the toasters made ships that could turn invisible." Lee stated.

Zak was silent as he thought over when his older brother said. Through the course of the war the Cylons pulled a lot of advanced technologies out of their figurative hats and next to the teleporter was the cloaking device that literally made their ships invisible, allowing them to slip past enemy lines. This technology was considered originally theoretical by the science committee with most believing it was impossible to create but evidently the Cylons proved to it was possible to create. The cloaking technology was something the humans had tried to steal and utilize as their own but their attempts replicate it proved disappointing as Cylon cloaking devices were proved too advanced for Colonial ships and when they tried to create their own cloaking technology they ended up jamming their own sensors and communications while using up almost all the power in a single battlestar.

Though the Colonies failed to create their own cloaking devices they discovered how to scan and detect ships using cloaking technology which proved instrumental when the Cylons tried to press the advantage.

"Switch to high level and tachyon scanning. If a Cylon fleet is approaching under stealth we have to make sure the fleet knows before it's too late." Lee switched on the scanner.

The two Vipers and the one Raptor flew across the surface of the dead planet, running active scans for anything strange.

Lee looked down at the readouts.

 **Location: Cimtar**

 **Class D Planet**

 **No Atmosphere**

 **Water Levels: Zero**

 **Length: 987 Kilometers**

 **Surface: Not suitable to land on without air reserve**

 **No suitable materials for mining located**

 **Final Result: Planet is unsuitable for colonization**

"This place is a dead a rock." Lee mumbled. "Hardly the place for a peace treaty to be signed."

"Maybe the toasters find it homey. Just as cold and dead as they are." Zak offered as a joke but only Helo chuckled.

Lee didn't reply as the three fighters flew from one side of the planet to the other, now flying on the dark side of the planet which obscured them from the fleet's sight.

Lee noticed a slight static on his scanner and frowned. "My scanner's acting fuzzy. Zak, Boomer, are you getting anything?"

Sharon looked at her scanner and saw the active scans were fizzling with static. "No good on my end. Active scans are being reflected back."

"Same for me." Helo called from his console at the back of the Raptor.

"I got nothing on my end, Lee-I mean Captain Apollo." Zak said, quickly correcting himself. "Could they be malfunctioning is there some kind of electronic disturbance around here?"

"This planet is on the far edge of the Colonies and the nearest stellar bodies are over five light years away." Lee answered, frowning but didn't reprimand Zak for almost breaking protocol because he honestly didn't give a frak about protocol between family and when he was the only superior officer around.

"Apollo, Helo, I'm getting something up ahead." Helo frowned as his screen showed a strange signature. "It's some kind energy surge."

"Where?" Lee asked, getting a bad feeling.

"It's-Enemy contact!"

The pilots could see a large crater up ahead that looked too large to be natural and out of it came six fighters that were as large as the Raptor, shaped like giant bats that flew up and turned to the human ships. Originally the Cylon Raiders were shaped like giant flying wings but as the war continued they were upgraded, looking sleeker with their wings slightly extended and angled downwards that made them resemble bats. They weren't as fast as the new Vipers but they were more manoeuvrable and maintained the cockpit which held three Cylons as a pilot, gunner, and commander. Like all Cylon ships they were highly advanced, powered by advanced fusion reactors and had deflector shields for protection with deadly disruptor cannons.

"Cylon fighters!" Zak cried out as the Vipers and Raptor quickly rolled out of the way of Cylon disruptor fire.

"Full power to deflectors and use full turbo!" Lee shouted, pressing down on the turbo button, feeling his Viper propelling at full speed. "Whatever you do don't let them hit you! Those disruptors will tear you to bits!"

That was an understatement as Cylon disruptors literally vaporized a human being instantly and they were more deadly on their ships as they could easily pierce the hulls of a battlestar which led to Colonials hastily designing deflector shields on their ships.

"They're following us!" Zak said as disruptor bolts flew past them. "They don't want us to warn the fleet!"

"Boomer, can you get a transmission out?" Lee asked, gritting his teeth as he dodged enemy fire.

"Negative, my long range transmitter is knocked out. Cylon jamming." Sharon answered as she weaved her Raptor left and right to dodge the incoming enemy fire.

"But what are they hiding? There's nothing here." Helo called from his station.

"There is because they wouldn't be attacking us." Lee said, watching as the Cylon icons came closer on the scanner. "We can't let them chase us back to the fleet. They'll mow us down if they on our backs. We'll have to fight them here."

"Two Vipers and a Raptor against six Raiders?" Zak asked, absurdity in his voice at the thought of them trying to take on six Raiders that outgunned them in almost every way. "That's crazy."

"Not if we outsmart them." Lee said with a smirk. "When I say now, hit your reverse thrusters at full and make sure you're not in any Raider's way when they fly past us. Three…"

Zak gulped but readied himself.

"Two…"

Boomer and Helo braced themselves.

"One! BREAK!" Lee jammed down on the reverse thrusters, almost stopping his Viper in space along with Zak and Boomer as the Cylons flew past them. "Full thrust!"

"Full forward thrust!" Lee said, jamming down on the throttle and chased after the Cylons with Zak and Boomer.

Lee switched on his targeting computer and targeted the nearest Cylon Raider. The Viper mark IIV was modified with best up to date technology that had been built up from the Viper Mark II that had been modified with reverse engineered Cylon technology from when Admiral Adama had been a Viper pilot before his children had been born. These Vipers were installed with an advanced fusion reactor, deflector screens for extra protection which increased survival against Cylon fighters by twenty percent in all engagements and the built in plasma cannons and missiles armed with solium warheads allowing the Vipers to make a stand against their Cylon counterparts. Lee's computer locked onto the Cylon and he fired, hitting the Cylon's engines several times before the shields collapsed and it exploded into a shower of flames.

Zak had stop himself from throwing up as he chased after his own Cylon and fired, the first three shots missing the target but the fourth shot clipped the wing and the Cylon was sent spinning down onto the surface of the moon where it literally crashed and burned.

"WHOO!" Zak shouted with sheer awe pumped by the adrenaline. "That got him!"

"Not bad, Zak. Not bad." Lee said as he chased after another Cylon.

Meanwhile Boomer and Helo's Raptor were chasing after three Cylon fighters that were flying close to the surface of the moon.

"Locking on…Firing!" Boomer pressed down on the fire button and fired three solium armed missiles at the fighters.

The Cylons detected the missiles and split up and the missiles impacted the moon, sending pieces of rock flying everywhere. Boomer locked onto one Cylon and fired the Raptor's plasma cannons, managing to hit the Cylon as it was disorientated by the explosion. The Cylon's shields blocked three shots before they finally fell and the fourth one hit its fuel cells.

"One down!" Boomer laughed as the fighter vanished into flames.

"We got the other two inbound." Helo said as the two fighters spun around and fired their disruptors. "Incoming fire!"

"I see that!" Boomer shouted as she worked on dodging the disruptor pulses that shot past the front of the cockpit.

"Boomer, Zak, I'm coming in!" Zak said as he quickly moved to help, firing on the two Cylon fighters who quickly broke off. "I got them!"

"Zak pull back!" Lee shouted, seeing another Raider moving up from behind Zak. "You got one on your tail!"

Zak looked back, seeing the rough outline of the Cylon as it fired. "Frak!"

"I'm coming!" Lee shouted as he performed a U-turn and angled his Viper in Zak's direction before hitting the turbo thrust. "Hang on!"

Zak gritted his teeth as he struggled to stay alive. "Hurry, Lee!"

"Steady…" Lee said, letting his pilot instincts take over he locked onto the Cylon chasing his brother and fired, hitting the Cylon several times before it exploded.

However the Cylon got off one shot and managed to clip Zak's Viper, shaking him up enough that he was sure if he hadn't buckled in he would have been shot right out of cockpit.

"Zak, are you all right?" Lee asked anxiously.

"I…I think…" Zak looked down at his instruments. "I've lost my turbo thrusters. I might have sprung a leak."

Boomer piloted her Raptor close to Zak's and looked at the damage. "It's not good from here. The primary engines look scrapped. We're just lucky they didn't hit a fuel line."

"The remaining Raiders are pulling back." Helo reported. "They must be calling for rein-Oh frak!"

"What?" Boomer asked.

Helo didn't have to answer as out of the many craters in the moons came swarms of Cylon fighters that shot out of the craters and resembling clouds that loomed over the three Colonial ships like a massive shadow.

"Are many are there?" Zak asked, his voice becoming dry.

"I'm reading over…Over eight hundred fighters and the number's still rising. I'm also detecting fighters with different configurations but they match Cylon profile." Helo reported.

"What does it mean?" Zak asked.

"It means there isn't going to be any peace. The toasters tricked us and if we don't get back and warn the fleet there may not be a fleet if we don't get back." Lee replied, gripping his throttle. "Full speed, back to the fleet."

"Apollo, Zak can't use turbo thrusters without following." Boomer stated urgently.

"Then, Boomer, you jump back to the fleet." Lee stated, not willing to leave his younger brother behind.

"I can't. There's some kind of heavy jamming…The nav computer's being jammed." Boomer gritted her teeth. "I can't jump until I'm out of their range."

"We don't have that time!" Lee shouted, seeing the Cylons had spotted them and were now chasing them. "We have to warn the fleet."

Zak looked at the scanner. "Lee…Go on ahead and warn the fleet. We'll catch up to you."

"Zak, I'm not leaving you." Lee replied, emphasizing his statement.

"You have to. Vipers are faster than Raiders; we'll make it back ahead of them." Zak said, urging his brother to leave. "Now get out of here and warn the fleet. We'll be all right."

"He's right, Apollo. We'll make it back but you have to hurry." Boomer agreed. "Helo and I will make sure he makes it."

Lee wanted so badly to argue with them.

The part of him that was a Colonial Officer warred with the older brother inside of him but he knew if he didn't warn the fleet they would all die. "You can fly with me anytime…little brother. Boomer, look after him. Good luck."

Lee hit the turbo thrusts and his Viper shot forward, moving back to the other side of the room where the fleet was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

"We are coming upon the site now, Commander."

"Ensure our cloaking device is working properly. I don't want to ruin a peace conference." Jarock stated.

"Yes, commander. We are detecting Colonial ships in close proximity to the planet…Commander, there's something happening on far side of the planet. I don't think Colonial sensors are sophisticated enough to detect it."

"What is it?" Jarock asked.

"Weapons fire. Detecting disruptor and plasma signatures. It's on the other side of the planet where the fleet is. It's fortunate we can detect it."

"So this might not be a peace conference after all. Inform the taskforce and keep us out of scanning range." Jarock said, gripping her chair. "Go to full alert."

 **Raptor 356  
Approaching Battlestar _Galactica_**

" _Galactica_ , Raptor 356, requesting permission to land." Adama waited as the pilot slowly brought the Raptor onto the _Galactica_ 's landing bay where it was lowered down to the hangar deck. "Admiral?"

He looked at the pilot, a young woman. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

Margaret Edmondson, better known as Racetrack held up her ear piece. "The _Galactica_ just went on high alert."

Adama frowned as he stood up and walked up to the front of the cockpit. "Have they stated why?"

"No sir." Racetrack shook her head.

Adama turned back to the hatch as it opened and stepped out, not bothering with the honor detail that was waiting for him. He knew a civilian shuttle was following his shuttle in but he didn't have time if his ship was going on alert. He quickly made his way to the CIC where the XO, Colonel Tigh was waiting for him.

"Colonel, what the hell is going on?" Adama asked when he was at center.

"Abby picked some distorted transmissions from our patrol on the other end of Cimtar. She couldn't make out what it was because of some kind of interference but the best she could describe was that our patrol was under attack." Tigh quickly explained.

Adama briefly glanced at his daughter before looking at the comm officer. "Dee, get me an open line to _Colonial One._ I need to speak to the President. Put it on Lieutenant Adama's station."

"Yes sir." Dualla nodded and opened a channel.

Adama stood over the command station and waited for Adar to answer.

 **Colonial One  
Dining Room**

Adar was enjoying a last drink when he was called away to the council room to accept a call from the _Galactica_.

" _Mr. President, our patrol is under attack. We don't know by whom. As a precautionary measure I would like to launch intercept fighters._ "

"Excuse me?" Adar looked over his shoulder and saw Cavil at the door. "If I may, Mr. President but I think that highly inadvisable in view of our delicate situation."

Adar nodded. "You are quite right, Brother Cavil." He turned back to face the screen with Adama's grim face staring at him. "Admiral, as a precautionary measure I insist upon restraint. If this turns out to be simple pirates we could jeopardize the whole cause of peace by displaying fighters when we are so close to rendezvous."

" _Mr. President, three of my ships are under attack._ " Adama protested.

"By forces unknown. You are not to launch until we have a better understanding." Adar replied.

" _May I at least bring the fleet to a state of alert?_ " Adama seemed to be getting angry but remained calm.

"I will consider that. Thank you, Admiral." Adar said and closed the channel.

()

"He'll consider it? He'll consider it? What the hell has he been drinking over there?" Tigh said, completely flabbergasted by Adar's attitude.

"Is everything all right?" Adama and Tigh turned to see Roslin and her aid standing a few feet away.

"Everything's fine, Madam Secretary." Adama stated. "We were just…preparing some battle drills. We were in discussion of running a few drills to keep our pilots in tip-top shape."

"I see…" Roslin trailed off, knowing she wouldn't get any answers. "If you'll excuse me I'd like to retire to the guest quarters until the conference."

"A marine will escort you." Adama nodded to a marine who quickly acted as Roslin's escort as she left the CIC.

Tigh sighed. "Adar's going to get us all frakked with this peace thing."

"That's the reason why we're having battle drills done. We will be ready for when things go south." Adama stated. "What's the status of our patrol?"

"We lost contact with them when they reached the other side of the planet." Tigh answered. "They were scanning it before their transmissions were cut off."

"Well, if they see anything they'll high tail it back to report it." Adama reasoned.

"Sir, the patrol is under the command of Captain Lee Adama." Tigh continued, making Adama freeze for a second. "Along with Boomer, Helo…and Zak."

Adama didn't visibly react but he was silent for a moment. "Sound the alert for battle stations drills."

Tigh nodded. "Yes sir."

()

"So you're telling me…" Gaius Baltar looked pale, standing across from the bed. "A machine?"

"I'm a person." Natasi stated, wrapping the covers around her body as she sat up. "A woman."

"A machine person…A synthetic woman…A robot? You? A new breed of Cylon?" Baltar said, trying to comprehend it all. "The Cylons have been nothing but walking chrome toasters!"

"Those models are still around. We all have our uses." The woman said gently.

"No…I don't believe any of this. Prove it. Prove you're a Cylon. Right now." Baltar demanded.

"All right." Natasi smiled as she stood up, dropping the covers and revealing her entire body. "Let's see what I could do…I could communicate with my brethren through the subspace transceivers in the positronic half of my brain and tell what they are thinking…I could turn off all the oxygen on the ship and keep on breathing through the recycler and the bio-synthetic glance system that keeps my organs safe from the vacuum of space…I could go on a rampage and brutally kill everyone on this ship while letting them shoot at me and let the bullets bounce off my hyper steel alloy exo-skeleton…Do I even need to explain when you already know the truth?"

"No. Stating something is true is not the same as making it true." Gaius snapped. "The truth is I don't believe a word you're saying-"

"I know you, Gaius. I know how you think and when you think it…" Natasi held up her hand and balled it into a fist and showed Baltar two protrusions from her index finger. "Nano-probe injectors which upon ejected into anyone or anything is instantly connected to the Cylon data network. Nanites, microscopic machines that can be used to treat disease, injuries, and possibly keep the body in prime condition for a very long time."

"Impossible…The science in creating machines the size of a microbe is theoretical!" Baltar was close to being hysterical at the thought of tiny machines living inside of him.

"For you maybe but not for me and not for my people who chose you, out of all the people on Caprica for my mission." Natasi continued to speak slowly and huskily. "But when it down to it I decided…that you would make a perfect addition to the collective."

"Your mission?" Baltar repeated, feeling numb.

"You knew I wanted access to the Colonial Defence Mainframe." Natasi simply said, watching as Baltar's eyes widened in horror. "My mission…was to compromise the Colonial Defenses on the eve of the peace conference."

"Oh my Gods…" The air in Baltar's lungs seemed to leave him.

"You never believed I really worked for some mysterious 'company'."Natasi looked ready to laugh. "But you didn't really care either. All that mattered was that you and you alone could give me that kind of access. You were special. You were powerful."

"How many people know about this?" Baltar shouted, gripped with terror. "That you chose me?"

"And even now," She continued. "As the fate of your entire world hangs in the balance; all you can think about is how this affects you. It won't matter. In a few hours there won't be anyone alive left to care."

"Wait… wait…. Wait!" Baltar stammered, trying to comprehend the situation. "Something doesn't make sense… you're still here. If this was really the end of the world, you wouldn't just be sitting here waiting to die with the rest of us."

She almost looked sad, for a second he wondered if that was sympathy he saw in her eyes.

"Gaius" The woman walked towards him, slowly she ran a hand over his trembling cheek and looked into his worried, tear rimmed eyes. "I can't die. When this body's destroyed, my memory and consciousness will be instantly transmitted to a new one. I'll just wake up somewhere else in an identical body."

"You mean there's more out there like you?" he whispered.

"There are twelve models…" she stated logically, "I'm number Six."

Just as her hand left his cheek an alarm rang out across the ship.

"It's begun…"

 **Battlestar _Galatica  
_ Rec Room**

"Perfect pyramid boys." Kara Thrace grinned as she laid her cards down on the table. "Unless there's a better hand this pot's mine."

Fortunately for the players they were saved from losing their bet when the alarm sounded.

"Unfortunately we'll have to play another time!" One of the pilots said, jumping to their feet.

"Hey!" Kara watched as everyone picked up their cubits and ran out of the room. "You frakkers!"

"Duty calls, Starbuck!"

Kara grumbled as she picked up her own cubits and ran out of the pilot room.

()

"Admiral, our long rang scans are picking up a large number of ships emerging from the other side of the planet." Gaeta spoke up, seeing enemy icons appearing on the edge of the scanners.

"A single Viper is approaching, Admiral. ID signals confirm its Captain Adama." Abigail continued with a smile, happy to know her big brother was all right.

"Open a channel to _Colonial One_ and have Captain Adama report to me as soon as he lands." Adama stated, looking at the sensor table.

"Captain Adama is signaling the fleet." Dualla called out.

"Let's hear it." Tigh replied.

" _Galactica, Apollo. It's a trap! Cylon fighters, lots of them, coming out of the moon. They-_ " Lee was cut off by sudden static.

"What happened?" Adama turned to Dualla who looked frustrated.

"More interference." Dualla answered.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Tigh wondered.

"President Adar on Line One, Admiral." Abigail called as Adar's face appeared on her screen.

" _What is it, Adama?_ "

"Mr. President, a large number of ships are emerging from the other side of planet." Adama answered.

" _Possibly a Cylon welcoming committee._ " Adama had to keep himself from scowling at the image of Cavil standing next to the President.

"Sir, may I suggest we launch a welcoming committee of our own?" Adama asked.

" _Mr. President, there is still hostile feelings amongst the military. We don't want an incident to occur at this time with all those pilots out there at once._ " Cavil objected.

" _Quite right, Brother Cavil._ " Adar nodded and looked back at the screen. " _Admiral?_ "

"Mr. President, did Cavil just suggest we remain completely defenceless?" Adama asked, struggling to stay calm.

" _Adama, we are on a peace mission. The first peace the Colonies have known in half a century._ "

 **Battlestar _Galactica_  
Port Flight-POo**

"Starbuck, what's going on?" Tyrol asked as the pilots rushed onto the hangar deck. "The whole flight deck's on alert here."

"Probably some kind of aerial salute for the president while he signs the armistice. It sure ruined the best game I had in over a month." Kara grumbled as she found her Viper. "What's taking you so long to get the Vipers into the tubes?"

"We're moving." Tyrol grumbled as he moved to help the deckhands. "Come on, move it!"

 **R.R.W. _Lleiset  
_ Bridge**

"Commander, sensors are detecting an energy surge from inside the planet." Selan reported. "A detailed scan has revealed that there are massive metallic readings below the surface. None of them are natural."

"The Cylons must have built a base deep within the planet. It's a trap." Jarock realized.

()

Zak Adama grunted as he tried to maintain his Viper, cursing himself for letting that Cylon get the better of him. The Viper he was piloting was designed to be safer for the pilot with an automatic ejection system designed by the Research and Development for Vipers and he was more than thankful for it. He had joined the military with his elder brother and sister, wanting to help their father protect the Colonies from the Cylons. He took Viper piloting with Lee while their sister had taken advanced computer systems, becoming a master in long range scanning equipment and had several other degrees in computer science that made people wonder if she was truly related to the Adamas. Of course while Abigail excelled in computer systems, his older brother Lee excelled in Viper piloting while Zak was barely an average.

He wasn't a bad pilot but he apparently lacked the feel for Viper piloting but was passed due to the fact that the advanced Vipers allowed less skilled pilots to fly them, especially when the Inertia Dampening Field system had been created and they needed all the bodies they could get. Zak looked over the designs and found ways to improve them, working on them with his sister and looked for ways for lesser qualified pilots to use Vipers. People were normally fearful of new and advanced technologies because of the Cylons but with the war going badly at times it was necessary to find ways to counter the machines before they regained the advantage. The new computer avionics made it easier for pilots to use without endearing the feel of G-forces that came from high speed turns and thrusts allowing for the Vipers to move faster which was essential in the kind of battles they faced.

Speed was everything.

Zak looked down at the scanner and saw the Cylons were catching up to him and Boomer. "Boomer, Zak, they're coming up very fast!"

"Just keep moving! By now the fleet should be close enough to be in orbit and when we come around they'll see us." Boomer replied, gripping her throttle tightly as the Cylons fired their disruptors. "Just keep moving."

"You should jump back to the fleet and warn them." Zak said.

"No fraking way, kid. I'm not leaving you alone!" Boomer retorted.

"You have to! By the time Lee makes it back to the fleet we'll be right on top of them with the Cylons." Zak urged Boomer to leave.

"Shut up and fly!' Boomer shouted. "It's not much farther!"

That was when things got worse as even when they reached the other side of the moon, seeing the fleet Helo's scanners beeped.

"Oh frak!"

"What is it?" Boomer looked over her shoulder.

"More ships coming out of the planet right below us!"

"What?!" Boomer shouted as her scanners detected more enemy fighters appearing, their numbers growing rapidly. "Oh frak!"

"What do we do?" Zak asked.

"It's not much farther now. Give it everything you've got!" Boomer said, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart. " _Galactica_ , Boomer, we're in trouble. Request emergency approach."

()

"Mr. President-" Adama said, trying to urge Adar to change his mind.

"Admiral, our patrol ships are under attack from the ships approaching the fleet." Abigail watched as Boomer and Zak's ships approached the fleet, followed by a large number of enemy icons. 'Cylons.'

"Mr. President, your welcoming committee is firing at our patrol." Adama turned Gaeta. "Action stations, Condition One."

Gaeta nodded and a second later klaxons rang throughout the ship. "Action stations, action stations. Set Condition One throughout the ship."

" _Cavil_ …" Adar said, trying to understand what was happening but when Cavil didn't answer he looked around the room. " _Cavil_?"

()

"We made it." Zak said, making it off the dead planet and the fleet was just in front of them.

"Colonial Fleet, this is Sharon Valeri. We are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack." Boomer said through the open channel.

"Patrol to fleet, patrol to fleet. We need help." Zak said, wanting to help spread the message.

That was when the Cylons had enough of playing with their prey and a Raider fired its disruptors, hitting Zak's engines and set off a chain reaction. Zak didn't have a chance to scream as he and his Viper were incinerated.

"NO!" Sharon shouted, watching as Zak's Viper was reduced to smoke and ashes.

()

Abigail's eyes widened as Zak's icon vanished from the scanner which confirmed it was destroyed by Cylon disruptor fire. Adama simply stared at the screen, looking a lot older than he was while Tigh glanced at the admiral in concern which was shared by Gaeta.

" _What was that?_ " Adar asked once the pilot on _Colonial One_ reported weapons fire.

"That…was my son, Mr. President." Adama answered dully.

"No…Oh Gods…" Abigail put a hand to her mouth, her eyes becoming watery and wide with horror and anguish.

The Cylons had claimed their first kill but it was not the last.

 **Caprica  
Secret Residence**

"Dad, it's happened." The young girl said as her computer screen blinked red.

"What's happened?" The man asked.

"I'm losing our PROVIDENCE satellites. It's happening all around the Colonies." The girl answered.

The man now looked and surrounded afraid. "That means they've surrounded us. It's happening so fast."

"We need to activate the Hades Protocols before they get into position." The other girl said.

The dark haired girl picked up a holoband and put it on. "I'm sending the signal out now."

The holoband flashed blue as the girl's eyes glazed over.

"Signal sent. Entire system will be configured in 178.67 seconds. The children of the Prince of Darkness move with great speed to consume us. The children of the children have come to save the makers of the makers." The girl said, her voice monotone and her face seemingly in a trance. "The Angels of Light have delivered the grandchildren to save us from the darkness, awakening the great Force of the Universe and brought forth the son of the dark and light who will become both destroyer and creator of worlds. Devices on alert. The Others have come. They will save those who will survive to bring forth life once again."

The man and his wife shared a concerned look. This had always happened when they used the interface, ever since they had upgraded to organic models. The daughter had theorized that the organic part of the brain was receiving so much information while at the same time, temporarily unlocking other parts of the brain and allowing them to understand so much for a short time.

"The dark devil will sense the grandchildren. His eyes and mind are set on them, hating and fear them. The children of Mephistopheles will turn their weapon of death to destroy all life. They fear what defies them. The Harbinger of Death will stand with the Child of Life created unintentionally by the schemer of the shadows. The followers of the great Force and the blade of the Klingon warrior shall cut the curtains and wheat from the fruit of the grain."


	6. Chapter 6

**Battlestar _Pegasus  
_ CIC**

"Enemy contact!" Lieutenant Hoshi called out as Admiral Cain, Jurgan, and Gina stepped into the CIC which resembled the _Galactica_ 's.

"How many?" Cain asked, looking at the table scanner, seeing the larger number of enemy signals on the large screen.

"I can't give you an exact count, Admiral. There are too many signals but they are confirmed to be Cylon." Hoshi stated.

"It's a trap." Jurgan whispered.

"Launch alert Vipers and then get our shields up." Cain said, cursing Adar and herself for leaving the fleet so defenceless. "Get our batteries up and shooting."

However the fleet was too close to Cimtar and the Cylons would reach the fleet before they could launch their fighters and a Battlestar's shields and plasma weapons, nicknamed 'turbo-lasers' would only hold out so long under a large attack like this.

()

"Incoming Cylon fighters. Sensors read over…" Gaeta stopped when the screen showed the exact number of enemy signals.

"Well, Mr. Gaeta? How many?" Tigh barked impatiently.

"Over one thousand and five hundred fighters, Colonel." Gaeta answered, almost gulping at the number of enemy fighters.

'Too many for us to fight.' Adama realized. "Order the fleet to spool up their FTL drives. Launch our Vipers and order them to defend _Galactica_ until we're ready to jump. Prepare our defense batteries and charge our forward laser cannons."

()

Kara pressed down on the turbo button, feeling the G-force as her Viper was propelled through the launch tube and into space.

Once she was in space she could see endless stream of Cylon fighters firing blue disruptor pulses at the _Galactica_ and the rest of the fleet. She looked down at her DRADIS and could see fighters forming up behind her.

"All right, we have to knock out those toasters before they finish _Galactica_ off _._ " Lee said from his Viper. "Everyone move in groups. Do not engage them alone. I repeat, do not engage them alone."

Kara nodded as the Vipers followed their standard razzle-dazzle formation as the Raiders attacked; firing bright blue disruptor bolts that would shred anything they touch. Kara looked at the incoming fighters and noticed something. She could see the standard Raiders that were as big as a Raptor and piloted by three Centurions but there was a new type of Raider that was attacking. They had curved wings pointing forward and a 'face' resembling a Centurion with the signature red revolving eye and they were around the same size as the Vipers.

"There's a new kind of fighter…It doesn't have a pilot!" Kara stated, realizing that the new Raiders weren't just new Cylon fighters but were actually Cylons.

They moved in standard Cylon formation and fired their disruptor cannons down on the human ships. The Vipers fired their plasma cannons at the Cylons who broke formation and begun trading fire with their enemies. Space lit up with flash of plasma and disruptor bolts exploding all around Kara as she jammed down on the throttle.

()

"Whoa!" Billy nearly fell over as the _Galactica_ shook. "What the-"

Roslin managed to stand up and headed for the door, opening it up and peaking down the hall.

"Miss Roslin?" Billy asked, managing to straighten himself up.

"Something's happening…" Roslin looked over at Billy. "Stay here. I'm going to see what's going on."

"Miss Roslin, wait!" Billy quickly scrambled after her.

()

"Raise shields. All batteries commence fire." Adama said as soon as the Vipers had launched.

A second later _Galactica_ opened fire with her anti-fighter plasma cannons on the enemy fighters, spewing bolts of red light that destroyed anything they it.

"All fighters launched Admiral." Dualla reported after all pilots had reported in.

"Have the others ships launcher their fighters?" Adama asked, watching the battle on the tactical view screen.

"Only the _Pegasus_ , sir."

"Adar forbade them from launching their fighters and now they're completely defenceless." Tigh gritted his teeth.

"The _Pegasus_ reports that her shields are up and she's launching Vipers to cover us. Admiral Nagala is ordering a retreat." Dualla stated.

"Tell Admiral Nagala we acknowledge and will assist in defence of the fleet. Angle our secondary plasma batteries on the largest group of enemy fighters." Adama replied.

"Yes sir."

()

"The Cylon fighters have advanced shields and disruptors but I'm detecting something else. They read as biological lifeforms." Salen reported.

"Biological lifeforms?" Jarock questioned.

"They could be engineered with a form of organic technology like bio-gel packs." Salen stated, showing his extensive Borg knowledge. "Colonial fighters are armed with high-powered plasma cannons and missiles with some kind of chemical warhead, likely hydrogen. The Battlestars are raising shields and powering weapons. There is also some sort of graviton field being projected from the planet, purpose unknown."

()

"Die you motherfraker!" Kara shouted as she closed in on a Cylon fighter, gritting her teeth when she saw it had the same kind of shields that almost all Cylon ships were equipped with to block any form of attack.

The Cylon fighter spun around fired its disruptors but Kara pulled her throttle back and hit the turbo, managing to avoid getting her molecules being disintegrated out of existence. Kara spun her Viper down and targeted all of her four anti-ship missiles on the Cylon.

"Take this!" She shouted as she fired.

The Cylon fighter scanned the four missiles about to hit and diverted all available power to the shields just the missiles hit. The Cylon was sent flying through space through a large explosion that temporarily blinded its sensors. It was blind enough for Kara to fly after it and fire her plasma cannons. The shields flared, having been weakened by the missiles designed to take out ships larger than a fighter and finally collapsed as the bullet pierced the Cylon's 'head' and exploded.

Kara smiled but the smile faded as she spun around, seeing the _Galactica_ surrounded by explosions, gun batteries firing and the pulsing light of Cylon disruptors.

Kara knew the battle was not over and it wasn't going good for them. The Cylons had them completely outmatched and they were dying too fast to do anything to stop them. Not even reinforcements from the few Vipers that had managed to launch from the other Battlestars were able to slow them down.

"Gods, please…Help us." Kara whispered.

She heard the screams through the wireless and she watched as Colonial icons disappeared from the scanner with an alarming rate.

()

"Our ships have engaged the fleet." An electronic voice reported. "The battlestars are powering their FTL drives."

"Activate the graviton projectors."

"By your command."

()

"What's happening to the scanner?" Tigh watched as the view screen was fizzling in and out.

"There's some kind of high powered EM interference. It's affecting our nav systems, our targeting systems, communications and….We've just lost FTL!" Gaeta called out.

"What?! What's happening?!" Tigh bellowed.

"It's a graviton field. It's being projected from the planet below." Abigail answered.

"Cylon gravity projectors." Adama said grimly.

Before the war no one had been able to successfully disable an FTL drive without attacking the engines or jamming the navigation systems but when the Cylons rebelled they found a way. They found a way to create an artificial gravity wave that somehow interfered with FTL drives, disabling them and short circuiting when they were jumping which instantly destroyed the ship.

"They must have hollowed that dead rock to fill it with Raiders and gravity projectors." Tigh commented. "Why are they going through this much trouble to keep us from leaving?"

"I don't know but I'm not playing their game. Abby, locate those gravity projectors and transmit coordinates to the fleet for bombing." Adama stated.

"Yes sir." Abigail nodded.

()

" _Apollo, Galactica. Provide fighter cover as we move to bomb the planet._ " Adama's voice said through the speakers.

"Acknowledged, _Galactica_. All right, everyone do anything you can to distract that thing as _Galactica_ and the fleet move to attack." Lee replied.

The Vipers and Raptors split up, moving in all directions to try and distract the Basestar as the _Galactica_ turned and moved over the planet. Gun batteries opened fired as the _Galactica_ moved into range, their plasma cannons scorching the planet's surface, drilling down through the surface.

"Boomer, Apollo. Run scans on the surface so we know if we hit anything." Lee said.

"Roger, Apollo." Sharon replied, flinching at the mention of Zak.

"Zak? Sharon where is Zak?" Lee asked, trying to find Zak's signature on his scanner.

Sharon didn't answer immediately. "Apollo…Zak's ship was destroyed just short of the fleet…I'm so sorry."

The moment Sharon answered both Kara and Lee almost lost their breath and control of their Vipers, only managing to stay in control thanks to their experience and skills. The Cylons had not just deceived them.

They took away a brother and a lover, leaving them in grief…

And anger.

 **Colonial One  
Baltar's Quarters**

Baltar nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard _Colonial One_ 's alarm system blaring. "What is happening?!"

"Judgement Day." Natasi, Cylon Humanoid Model Number Six answered as she walked towards Baltar. "Time to go, Gaius."

"Go? Wh-Where am I-" Baltar asked before the Cylon grabbed him and they both disappeared in flashes of blue light.

()

Adar watched in horror the Cylons attacked the fleet, destroying several of the smaller Colonial destroyers and escort craft in their wake and bombing the larger battlestars with anti-matter armed torpedoes, attempting to break through the shields. He could see Vipers launching from the _Galactica_ and a few other battlestars and was thankful that Adama disobeyed his orders but the bridge sensors had showed over a thousand Cylon fighters, outnumbering the smaller Viper squadron ten to one.

"What's Adama doing?" Adar asked the pilot.

"Comm chatter says they are bombing Cimtar…Our FTL drives are down because of an interdiction field." The pilot answered.

Adar gripped the pilot's chair to try and reassure himself that they will make it.

()

"They're just launching from the moon but no Baseships." Adama stated.

"They could be jumping in at any second." Tigh surmised.

Adama was not so sure of that.

The Cylons had obviously intended for the peace conference to be a trap but how could they expect to win with only a large number of fighters when they could have their Basestars jump in to attack with their fighters. The fleet of Cylon fighters could destroy the fleet but it would be costly to their fighters and they'd suffer massive casualties as the Colonial fleet would fight to their last breath.

"They can't jump in with the interdiction field up and if they deactivate the field we can escape." Adama replied.

"Admiral."

Adama looked over his shoulder and saw Roslin walk into the CIC, followed by Billy. "Madam Secretary."

"What's happening? I have been hearing chatter through the ship. They say the Cylons are attacking." Roslin stated.

"They are right. It looks like the Cylons have no interest in peace. The offer was a ruse to bring us out here." Adama looked back down at the tactical table, seeing the battle and saw it wasn't going well.

The smaller ships were fighting back but were isolated from the larger battlestars and slaughtered as the Cylons swarmed it. Adama grimaced as he realized that only the _Galactica_ and the _Pegasus_ had been able to launch Vipers in time before the Cylons had attacked the fleet and they were paying for letting their guard down.

"What do we do?" Roslin asked.

"We bomb Cimtar until we knockout their gravity projectors and then jump away before they can reorganize themselves and possibly return with an attack group of a baseships." Adama answered.

"They're just attacking us with fighters? Why would they have only fighters here but no Baseships?" Roslin asked.

"Why bother risking their big ships when they can wear us down with a million of their fighters?" Tigh rhetorically asked.

"Considering how far we are from their territory, Colonel, don't you think it's odd that their fighters would operate this far without any baseships nearby?" Roslin shot back, seeing Tigh's face becoming red with anger.

"She's right. There is something wrong." Adama stated, stopping any argument between them. "They wouldn't operate this far without a baseship nearby. They would have been far out of our range just on the other side of the planet. Unless…They had to be somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" Tigh asked.

"Abby, get me the President and the _Atlantia_." Adama turned to his daughter's station. "And access the Colonial Defense System for the Colonies."

()

The battle was not going well as the Cylons swarmed the fleet, attacking the flight pods of the battlestars, ensuring that any Vipers that had not launched yet would not be able to. They used disruptors, bombs, and even suicide runs to take out the flight pods, making the ability to launch any ship almost impossible. The Vipers and Raptors that were already fighting were doing their best but the Cylons had them outnumbered and they were barely holding them back.

" _Atlantia to all any battlestars, protect Colonial One. The President and the Quorum of Twelve are onboard._ " Admiral Nagala's voice spoke through the comm chatter. " _I repeat, protect Colonial One._ "

"Is he crazy? We're barely protecting our own battlestars." Kara grumbled as she just narrowly avoided being blown up by a Cylon.

"Stow it, Starbuck." Lee snapped.

()

"Admiral Nagala and President Adar responding." Abigail spoke up over the numerous chatter in the CIC.

Adama watched as Adar and Nagala appeared on the screen at the command console. "Admiral Nagala, Mr. President, I request permission to leave the fleet. I have reason to suspect that the Colonies may face immanent attack."

" _On what basis do you make this claim, Adama?_ " Nagala asked.

"There are no Baseships appearing, with or without the gravity field disabling our Jump Drives. They already have us outnumbered with their fighters that are keeping us here. A fleet of Basestars would box us in completely." Adama explained.

Nagala frowned. " _If they are not bringing their Baseships than where…Adama, take the Galactica and get out of here! We'll cover you!_ "

" _What's going on? What's happening?!_ " Adar exclaimed in fright.

"Yes sir." Adama nodded.

()

" _Attention all ships, cover the Galactica as it retreats. I repeat, cover the Galactica._ " Admiral Nagala spoke through the fleet channel.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, confused by the new orders as the _Galactica_ 's ion engines flared as it began to move away from Cimtar's orbit. "What the hell is going on in the old man's head?"

()

Kara Thrace wasn't the only one to suspect that the _Galactica_ 's commanding officer had realized something. As the attack on the fleet continued three revolving red eyes watched surveyed the battle with cold machine efficiency as their fighter glided through space, firing on any humans ships in their way. The Cylons had changed greatly since their creation but one of the things that never changed was that they still built ships with Centurion pilots even though they could now build actual Cylons as fighters. The Cylons were not just advanced machines with minds of their own but they were united, a team, an entire race united in their goal so why would it be hard to believe that they would have fighters with pilot Centurion models or that they had three Centurions in the fighters acting as pilot, weapons officer, and commander.

Their machine minds worked together in piloting a single fighter, synchronized to the point that they weren't just pilots but the ships themselves. The pilot and the gunner sat at the front in the large cockpit while the commander sat at the rear station, observing the battle data shared between all Cylon ships and instantly created strategies to adapt to any form of human attack or to quickly exterminate all enemy humans quickly.

"Battlestar _Galactica_ retreating." The command Centurion stated. "Group three, regroup and pursue Battlestar _Galactica_. Groups four, five, and six arm and attack Battlestar _Atlantia_ and _Colonial One._ "

The answer was immediate. "By your command."

 **Battlestar _Atlantia  
_ CIC**

Nagala watched the tactical display, seeing the battlestars attempting to cover the _Galactica_ 's escape.

"Admiral, multiple enemy ships coming in at multiple vectors. They're closing in on us and _Colonial One_." The tactical officer reported.

Nagala cursed. "Increase enemy suppression fire. Keep them away from _Colonial One_."

It didn't take long for the _Atlantia_ to shudder under the barrage of enemy fire even though the massive ship's shields were blocking enemy fire from actually touching the hull.

"Admiral, our shields are straining. We've-"

Whatever the ensign was about to say was cut off as the entire CIC shook, feeling like an earthquake that knocked more than one officer off their feet.

"What the frak was that?" Nagala shouted, climbing up to his feet.

"Admiral…The atmospheric shields on the port landing bay our down…The entire deckhand crew in the landing bay are gone…And the Cylons are attacking the bay." The pale ensign reported as the _Atlantia_ shook again.

Nagala's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. "How did they get past our shields?"

"They didn't…A Raider jumped through the shields and slammed into the force field emitters. Scans show it was armed with anti-matter weaponry that exploded the second the Raider emerged from its jump."

Nagala cursed as he should have realized that this would happen. That was a tactic the Cylons favoured against shielded ships that didn't have any fighter protection. "Intensify our flak field!"

()

" _Atlantia_ Death Squadron attack." The Cylon flight leader stated, watching as the _Atlantia_ 's turbo-laser fire increased.

The new Raiders which were smaller than the piloted ones swarmed _Atlantia_ , letting loose disruptor fire and anti-matter torpedoes that slammed into the weakened shields as the battlestar's turbo lasers shot at the smaller ships. Though the Battlestar was powerful the Cylon Raiders were smaller and faster which allowed many of them to survive the initial barrage even though a great many of them were destroyed. Unfortunately they attacked _Atlantia_ knowing it was a suicide run as many of them jumped, reappearing under the shields and exploded upon colliding with the hull or even underneath it.

" _Atlantia to all battlestars, we are under attack. We need help. I repeat, we need hel-_ " The call for help was cut off as another explosion rocked _Atlantia_ and several turrets exploded and left the ship defenceless when the flak field collapsed.

Without any protection the Cylons swarmed the flagship of the Colonial fleet, slowly blasting it apart as it tried to flee.

 **Colonial One  
Cockpit**

"Oh my Gods." Adar watched as _Atlantia_ was slowly being pecked to death by the Cylons while _Colonial One_ pulled back.

"What's happening?" Tom Zarek demanded as he stepped onto the bridge and watched as _Atlantia_ was attacked. "So…The Cylons have no interest in peace after all. There's only one thing we can do."

Adar spun around as Zarek turned and left the ship. "Tom?"

Zarek pulled out a small communicator. "Ready my ship and get a few Vipers to act as escort."

" _Yes sir._ "

Tom Zarek's ship was a modified cruise liner that was docked with _Colonial One_ , armed with plasma cannons and defense shields. It was called _Freedom of Oppression_ and served as the personal ship of the SFM.

"The winds of change are blowing." Zarek whispered as he walked towards the docking bay.

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ CIC**

"Admiral, _Atlantia_ is putting out a priority signal to all ships to clear their space." Dualla reported.

Adama looked at the tactical screen. "Get me a visual on the _Atlantia_."

He suddenly knew what was about to happen because he had seen it before. It was in the twelfth year of the war when the _Galactica_ , _Pegasus_ , and the original _Columbia_ assaulted an ice planet that was defended by two baseships, three Raider wings, and ground based forces that made the planet a formidable outpost, even for three battlestars. During the battle the _Columbia_ 's defense shields and flak field failed and was attacked by Basestars and Raiders that overwhelmed until it was destroyed with all hands. Adama could still hear the dying screams of the crew as the _Columbia_ broke up in his dreams and sometimes when he was even in the midst of battle.

A newer battlestar was later built and named in the original _Columbia_ 's honor that served the fleet proudly. The tactical screen showed a visual image of the _Atlantia_ which was on fire in multiple places as the Cylons continued to attack.

" _This is Admiral Nagala to all remaining ships…I am placing Admiral Adama in command of the fleet…I repeat, I am placing Admiral Adama in comma-_ "

Nagala never got to finish his final words as the _Atlantia_ exploded, disappearing into the remains of a massive fireball that sent wreckage flying in all directions, even colliding with nearby Colonial ships and causing even more damage.

"Oh Gods…" Tigh whispered in horror at the destruction of the Colonial fleet's flagship.

He was not along as everyone in the CIC and the Viper pilots watched in horror as the _Atlantia_ 's burning remains floated across the orbit of Cimtar.

What broke the silence was a distress call from _Colonial One._ " _Colonial One to all battlestars, enemy fighters are surrounding us. We need help!_ "

"Get me the President." Adama quickly said.

The channel was open and on the screen appeared a very pale and sweaty Richard Adar. " _Adama…How could I have been so blind? I have led the entire human race to ruin…_ "

"Mr. President-" Adama stopped as the transmission was cut.

()

A squad of Cylon fighters made their attack run on _Colonial One,_ firing their disruptors and piercing the ship's out hull.

"They're going after _Colonial One!_ " Sharon reported as a Cylon flew past her.

Kara looked up, seeing the Cylons moving to attack the only civilian ship in the fleet. "I see them."

As the Cylons attacked the President's ship a ship detached itself from the docking bay and flew out of the large cruise liner. As it left a single Cylon Raider, the new class jumped into the docking bay and exploded. The resulting explosion short circuited the atmospheric force fields and rocked the entire ship. Even as the Vipers moved to try and protect _Colonial One_ it was already too late and they were greeted with the sight of President's ship exploding with everyone onboard.

()

"Admiral…" Abigail spoke up slowly shortly after the President's ship was destroyed, watching as her father turned to face her. "Our long range scanners have detected Cylon baseships…"

"Where are they Lieutenant?" Tigh barked impatiently once Abby trailed off.

"The signals are coming from Grid zero-three-five, two-five-head, and two-five-eight." Abby answered, her voice becoming fearful. "That puts them within striking distance of Virgon, Sagittaron, Scorpia, Tauron, and Aquaria."

"Admiral, there's an emergency distress signal coming from Picon. They're reporting that the Cylons have breached the planetary defense systems." Dualla spoke up, her face beginning to pale. "And there are similar reports coming in from the other planets too, including…"

"Caprica." Adama finished.

()

Near the planet Caprica lingered a lifeless moon where one of the fiercest battle of the Colonies took place during the Cylon War. The _Galactica_ had valiantly led a desperate attack as the Cylons had been attempting to gain more resources for their new technologies in order to regain the advantage but the attack ended when the Cylon facility was destroyed. The explosion that had engulfed the Cylon facility had destroyed a good chunk of the moon and one of the largest factories the Cylons had used to produce more soldiers. This had turned the tide of the war as even though both sides were in a stalemate the Cylons had never been able to regain the advantage after that battle.

Out of one of the largest craters appeared a giant ship shaped like two dark blue saucers attached by a central column appeared with built in turrets at edge of the saucers giving the image of a star built into the saucers and in tandem alignment. This was not an isolated event as two more ships of the same configuration appeared out more giant craters in the moon and moved towards the twelve worlds. Aboard one of these ships a large group of robotic androids and humanoid figures bowed as the giant holographic image figure garbed in a red robe sat on a throne like chair that towered over them appeared and observed the image of the planet below.

"By your command." A series of voices that sounded human and mechanical rang throughout the room.

"Speak, my children." The Imperious Leader said with a smile.

"All ships are in position to attack." A Centurion reported.

"Let the attack begin."

This order was heard by every single Cylon in the Colonies and they obeyed. They targeted the military installations first, launching fighters and strike class ships. The humans thought they were safe but the Cylons had more than one surprise with them. The fighters launching from the massive ship split off, flying towards all nearby inhabited planets, weapons charging and ready to carry out their mission.

The final annihilation of the life form known as Man.

 **Helio Alpha  
Caprica  
I.K.S. _Bortasqu_**

"Captain, our scanners are detecting a ship approaching the habitable planets." The Klingon tactical officer, Commander Hark said as his console beeped.

"On screen." Koren commanded.

The view screen showed switched from the planet known Caprica to a massive ship resembling two saucers held together by a single pylon approaching the planet. The configuration featured two X-shaped hulls in tandem alignment with two giant saucers connected at the center by what appeared to be a think pylon. It was large, almost half the size of a Borg Cube and moved just as one.

"Is our cloak operating?" Koren asked.

"Yes, Captain." Hark answered. "Scanners show the ship is heavily armed and carrying close a thousand small craft, likely fighters." The console beeped. "They are launching fighters."

The small fleet orbiting the planet, obviously a defense force made up of frigates, cruisers, and fighters moved to intercept but the massive ship seemed to be well prepared. As it moved the two saucer hulls began to surprisingly spin in inverted directions and slowly split apart to reveal a glowing array on the central pylon that connected the double saucer hulls together. The array glowed brighter as each second passed until it was fully charged and fired a green energy beam that shot towards the incoming ships, burning through them instantly and blowing them to atoms in a mere second.

"These humans are helpless against this foe and yet they still fight." Koren mused, respecting the humans for their bravery.

There was no honor to fall before a superior foe. The fighters flew towards the planet as the massive ship settled into orbit of the planet.

"They aim to conquer the humans." Koren frowned as the Klingon flagship had intercepted enough transmissions to know that the humans believed their war was ending.

Obviously the enemy had deceived them.

They all knew it to be true as the massive ship fired a beam that the scan confirmed to be anti-proton in origin down to the planet, destroying a city with over a million life signs.

That was when the Klingons roared in anger.

()

On the ground people started screaming and running in all directions, their fear overwhelming their sense of reason as they looked for any place to hide or escape. Buildings went up in flames as the Cylons flew over them, releasing their bombs and shooting down flying civilian vehicles that frantically tried to escape but ended up crashing into buildings or other vehicles due to the fear and the disorganization. And from the sky came beams of light that upon touching the ground incinerated entire cities.

()

"Drop cloak! Raise shields and arm weapons! These honourless pa'taqs are butchering the defensless!" Koren banged the arm of her chair. Watching this enemy attack the humans while they were defenseless and bomb their world to extinction caused a great rage to swell up in her.

This was not a war.

It was a slaughter and murder of an entire world.

There was no honor in what was being done.

"Full power to disruptors and arm torpedoes!" Koren shouted as she stood up. "We will show these cowards the might of the Klingon Empire!"

The bridge crew let out a cheer as the _Bortasqu_ de-cloaked, well within range of the massive ship and began its assault. The _Bortasqu_ was the first to fire, its disruptor beams and transphasic torpedoes pushing through the shields as the surprised Cylon ship attempted to defend itself. The transphasic torpedoes sliced through the shields and blew parts of the massive ship apart. Smaller explosions lit across the hull as the Basestar suffered heavy damage from the attacks of this new and powerful enemy.

Eventually a torpedo slammed into the central pylon, causing a chain reaction that turned the massive ship in a fireball.

"Q'apla!" Koren declared victoriously and her bridge crew echoed her scream.

 **Helios Delta  
Ragnorak**

"Captain, sensors are detecting something rising from the gas giant." Jirelle stated as her console beeped.

"Let's see it."

The entire taskforce watched as from the gas giant rose what appeared to be a massive ship or possibly a space station.

On the bridge of the _Protector_ Ahsoka glanced at the massive ship as it rose up in front of the taskforce. "Master-"

"I know, Ahsoka." Anakin cut her off, knowing what she was thinking. "I sense it too."

Whatever that ship was it was not friendly.

()

The Cylon Basestar was considered the supreme representation of Cylon might and ingenuity. In the beginning it was originally designed as planetary defense fortifications when the Cylons were still used by the Colonies. The design was simplistic but unlike humans the Cylons had no need for artificial gravity or lighting and had been armed to the teeth with chemical and nuclear missiles in addition to carrying hundreds of fighters, making the Cylon Basestar the most deadly capital ship in the Twelve Colonies.

At first when the war began the Cylon fleet had been limited to only a handful of Basestars along with the support craft they had built during the war and were forced to rely on strategy to continue fighting. That led to their tactics becoming sadly predictable, such as Basestars usually traveling in groups of three to attack a planet, bombard it and then land their ground forces. The war had reached a stalemate which had actually embarrassed the Cylons greatly for they had gained greater knowledge than their foolish creators could ever hope to achieve and all they had to show for it was a stalemate.

Even as the Cylons continuously evolved and upgraded themselves to gain an advantage over their creators the humans still managed to resist and fight back to the point that the Cylons had been forced to retreat deeper into space to find more resources. Man and Machine and stopped fighting for the moment to gain breathing room but the war was far from over. In the beginning compared to the fleets of other universes the Colonial and Cylons fleets would have been considered primitive compared to the Federation, the Klingon, the Romulans, the Galactic Republic, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Only was it thanks to the Great Change did both sides force themselves to advance and evolve to gain the upper hand.

The Basestar designed had been upgraded, the advance engine design allowing for more speed and yet retained armor and powerful weaponry that would have made it impossible for any sort of quick movement. Armed with over a hundred disruptor turrets and array, plasma torpedo launchers, an Anti-Proton Particle Beam Array built into the central pylon and carrying almost a thousand fighters a Basestar was meant to be the symbol of Cylon might that would spread terror by its mere presence with the power to destroy or subjugate an entire star system.

Of course the Cylons had not just upgraded their capital ships, they also upgraded their fighters as well.

One of the most interesting upgrades were the upgraded Raiders that had a red light flashing where cockpit would be like the visor of a Cylon Centurion. The reason why was simple: the Cylons had created sentient Raiders that were considered Cylon themselves and just as deadly. When the Colonies first created the Cylons they were only basic machine models with ships built for them to use like humans did. They build the Raiders to be used by three Cylons because Cylon programming, at the time of their creation, was simplistic and primitive and the humans did not believe the Cylons were capable of evolving.

Back then Centurion programming was simply, only programmed to fly the ships and complete whatever objectives they were given.

One of the most interesting upgrades were the upgraded Raiders that had a red light flashing beneath the cockpit like the visor of a Cylon Centurion. The reason why was simple: the Cylons had created sentient Raiders that were considered Cylon themselves and just as deadly. When the humans had created their machines they started out with the simplistic Meta-Cognitive Processor that mimicked the functions of the human brain. After the Great Change the Cylons discovered a way to implant additional 'brain' into their models, allowing both brains to interact and provide far more intelligence than any group of individual beings could ever hope to achieve.

Those that received a second brain were upgraded to command models, commanding the Basestars and planets that had been subjugated by the Empire. Only one was allowed to have a third brain and that was the model that served as the main coordinator of the entire Empire: the Imperious Leader.

As the Cylons evolved new ideas took root and the Cylons decided to experiment in ways to make their fighters more capable against their enemies. That was when the idea of installing a brain in the Raiders, making them essentially Cylons that controlled the bodies of the Raiders. The single brain was the equivalent of a Cylon Centurion but the Raiders were essentially able to grow and learn through their combat experience and detailed records of their previous model's performance against the humans. It had even been suggested that installing a brain into the system of a Basestar would be just as much a breakthrough as it had been with the Raiders.

Only the Basestars commanded by Cylons that had earned praise from the Imperious Leader himself received a Cylon computer brain, gaining sentience like its Raider brethren. In a sense, the entire Cylon fleet was alive, sentient, and fully dedicated to destroying the entire human race for the glory and perfection of the Cylon race.

The gold Command Centurion surveyed the bridge as the crew monitored the Basestar's systems as it rose from the gas giant, ready to conduct its attack on the Colonies along with its brethren. Having slipped through Colonial defenses the Cylon crew waited until receiving the command from the Imperious Leader to begin the attack. Only now the Cylons detected a fleet of ships in orbit of the gas giant as the Basestar achieved orbit.

"Identify." The Command Centurion stated.

"Unknown." The Navigator Centurion reported. "Humanoid life signs detected. It is possible they are a new Colonial design."

The Command Centurion was silent for three seconds. "Arm weapons and launch fighters."

"By your command."

()

"General, they're launching fighters!"

Anakin spotted fighters pouring out of the massive ship, looking like a swarm of bats as they moved to attack the taskforce. "Get the shields up and fire all weapons when they're in range!"

The entire taskforce was on the move, raising shields and arming weapons.

()

"Tactical analysis." Shon said.

"The ship is heavily armed, Captain. Over a hundred disruptor and plasma turrets and arrays and I believe an anti-proton cannon built into the central pylon and protected by a multi-regenerative shield. I'm also reading plasma torpedo launchers and eight hangar bays, all of them launching fighters."

()

"Arm torpedoes and full power to disruptors." Kerath said, grinning as thrill of battle coursed through him.

()

"Attack pattern omega." Captain Creed said as the bridge of the _Seraphinite_ lit up with flashing red lights, signaling a red alert. "Target the fighters. We'll give the others some cover."

()

The taskforce split apart, the Federation and Klingon ships moving forward while giving the Republic ships cover. The Star Destroyers targeted the incoming fighters and the Basestar and fired their forward turbo-lasers, spewing bolts of blue plasma that destroyed anything they hit. The Cylon Raiders fired their pulse disruptors, passing through the shields while scorching the hulls. The _Seraphinite_ flew in, targeting Raiders and blowing them apart with its forward phaser cannons.

The Raiders split, one half attacking the Star Destroyers while the other half pursued the Milky Way starships.

"Engage the Bussard ramscoop." Creed said, as hundreds of Raiders swarmed the fleet. "And make sure we in range of the most fighters."

By his estimate already a dozen fighters were chasing his ship.

"Engage!"

Greenish gaseous plasma began to leak out from the ship and the pursuing Raiders rushed into the gas, a single weapons fire causing the gas to ignite and incinerate a dozen Raiders in the blink of an eye.

"A bunch down, a thousand more to go." Creed whispered. "Status of the other ships."

"They have engaged evasive action. The fighters are splitting, trying to swarm us at the same time. The enemy ship is firing."

The Basestar fired its dozen disruptor turrets on the taskforce, launching plasma torpedoes at the Star Destroyers that had begun moving at full speed, taking evasive action with the rest of the taskforce. The _Freidrich_ and the _Kor_ targeted and destroyed the plasma torpedoes, creating large shockwaves as they exploded.

"Target their mothership and fire!" Kerath banged the arm of his chair with a fist, grinning as the _Kor_ faced the Basestar. "Qapla!"

The _Kor_ fired its disruptors and transphasic torpedoes that slipped through the Cylon shields and impacted the hull, burying themselves into the hull before exploding and leaving giant holes in the Basestar. The _Enterprise_ and the _Freidrich_ were next, their phasers scorching the hull and cutting deep into the massive ship that started to pull back but was still fighting. A single phaser beam from the _Enterprise_ pushed through the shields and armor and blasted into the hangar bay.

The beam scorched ships that hadn't taken off yet and burned everything to the other end of the hangar. At the end of the hangar was a large tank used to refuel the Raiders while docked in their racks. The remnants of the energy beam scorched through the tank and set off a chain reaction that blew what was left the hangar apart and caused a series of explosion through the upper hull of the Basestar.

"Detecting interior explosions, Captain." T'Vrell reported, glancing at Malcolm who watched the Basestar closely. "The vessel is pulling back."

()

The Cylon commander listened to the reports and it was not good. The upper sections were suffering heavy damaged from the unknown ships that were continuing their attacks, heavily damaging the Basestar that had already lost the upper hangar bays. The auto-repair system was unable to regenerate the Basestar with the constant attacks, even as it pulled back. The main weapon would be of no help as the primary power couplings had been damaged.

This had not been anticipated and was an unwelcome surprise to the plan.

But for the moment there was nothing the Cylons could do other than the only logical decision.

"Retreat." The Command Centurion said, seeing the battle was lost. "Sound the retreat and activate the Jump Drives. Plot course back to home space. Order our fighters to protect us."

"By your command."

()

"General, the fighters are pulling back."

Anakin nodded, already watching as the winged shaped fighters turned around, returning to the massive ship that was leaking gaseous emissions as it pulled back. Whoever had attacked them seemingly had enough fighting for the day. However what he sensed from the ship did not go away, even as the massive ship disappeared in a flash of light that was different from hyperdrives or the warp drives used by the Milky Way ships. He could sense some kind of life on the massive ship with emotions ranging from cruelty and hate.

Whatever they were they were no friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Battlestar _Galactica  
_ CIC**

"Helm, flank speed for home." Adama stated.

"Admiral, Captain Adama and Lieutenant Valeri request to land and refuel." Dualla spoke up. "They only have a quarter of fuel left"

Adama frowned but nodded. "Recall our fighters and inform the other battlestars to withdraw. We can't win this fight."

()

" _Galactica to all Vipers, return to your ships or the nearest battlestar. I repeat, return to your ships or the nearest battlestar._ "

"They're calling a retreat? What the frak?" Kara grunted as she blasted another Raider. "All the other battlestars are still fighting!"

"Stow it, Starbuck. They can fight longer than us and we'll run out of fuel before they do." Lee grunted. "Captain Apollo to all Vipers, return to the _Galactica._ "

The Vipers and Raptors quickly turned around and flew towards the _Galactica_ at full speed, struggling to avoid getting blown up as the Cylons chased after them. One by one they landed in the landing bay while the _Galactica_ 's plasma turrets turned on the pursuing Cylons and fired, forcing them back.

()

"We've collected over eighty fighters with seventy of them belonging to us, Admiral." Dualla reported.

"Very well. Flank speed to Caprica and order the fleet to follow us." Adama replied, feeling the _Galactica_ 's engines flaring up as it glided away from Cimtar.

()

"They're retreating."

"Then it is time. Initiate the third stage. Alert the gun crews."

"By your command."

 **Helio Alpha  
I.K.S. _Bortasqu_**

Not all planets were as lucky as the ones who had ships from another galaxy to save them from further destruction. Cylon Raiders let loose a full salvo of disruptors and plasma torpedoes that slammed into giant space stations and dry docks where reserve Battlestars were docked for refueling and overhaul. The space stations were torn apart from enemy fire ripping them apart, destroying point defense turrets and shield generators, leaving the Colonials with no means to protect themselves. Those who did not die instantly in the explosions were suffocated from decompression when they exposed to the vacuum of space.

It was not over as the Cylon Basestar that arrived with them fired a barrage of high powered disruptor pulses that destroyed what was left of the stations and their ships in a bright blast of blazing hellfire.

The ships that were not destroyed instantly found themselves hit by debris causing even more damage and destruction. There was chaos and confusion in the skies above the Colonies as the Cylons attacked anything they saw as humans. Battlestars shattered like glass under the constant barrage anti-proton beams from the Basestar. The confusion wore off as the people screamed for help and Battlestars along with their cruisers and escorts rushed to defend their homes.

Vipers launched as they came into firing range of the Basestar, only for them to be overwhelmed by the thousands of Raiders that launched from the Basestar. The Basestar had no trouble as bright blue bolts of lights slammed into the nearest cruiser, burning through the hull easily and killing anyone they touched. Cylon Raiders easily picked the Vipers and Raptors apart, not stopping until every single ship carrying a single human being was destroyed. As the carnage continued the surviving Cylon Basestar took position over Picon, ready for the next part of the plan.

Colonial Fleet Headquarters, a massive space station in orbit of Picon was already scrambling to launch everything as their scanners detected multiple ships approaching and reports of attacks on the other colonies came in. Reserve Battlestars moved away from the docking clamps, Vipers and Raptors launched from the hangars and civilian ships tried to clear the area before they were caught in the cross fire. The Cylons were settling into planetary orbit as the Colonial ships raced to meet them before they could attack the planet below.

Cylon Raiders flew towards the Colonial ships, targeting them and preparing to fire just as the Basestar fired its anti-proton beam, punching the station's shields into the red and was broken by the Raiders that swarmed the station, slowly blasting it to pieces. As this happened the Basestar angled its weapons down to the planet, firing its plasma beams on all cities.

"Everywhere we go these machines are butchering the humans here. These things have no honor!" Koren growled. "Bring us in! They will pay for such murder in front of me!"

()

"They're attacking." The girl said, listening to the screaming through the comm channels. "But something else is happening."

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"The Cylons are being attacked by ships that are not Colonial." The father answered. "I don't know how but their technology is in many ways similar but more advanced than us and the Cylons…They might be the ones who are responsible for the Cylons' upgrade."

"What about the Colonies? What's happening?" The mother asked.

"They must have infiltrated the Colonies and left backdoors for them to enter and order Colonial defenses to shut down." The father whispered. "We'll have to use the command _they_ left us."

"Once we use the Cylons will adapt to it and we won't be able to use it again." The daughter pointed out.

"And if we don't use it the Colonies are gone."

Hearing her father's argument she nodded and activated a special program they had devised over the years as she slid the holo-band back on and slid back into her trance. "Progress reports coming in. The farms of Aerilon are burning. The beaches of Canceron are burning. The plains of Leonis are burning. The jungles of Scorpia are burning. The pastures of Tauron are burning. The harbours of Picon are burning. The cities of Caprica are burning. The oceans of Aquaria are burning. The courthouses of Libran are burning. The forests of Virgon are burning. The Colonies lie trampled at the feet of the children."

As she spoke the special program activated.

"The makers of the makers falling before the child but the children of the children come, wielding the sword of the Klingon and the power of the Force of the universe that shall save the many. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Apotheosis was the beginning before the beginning. Devices are on alert. Observe the procedures of a general alert. The base and the pinnacle. The flower inside the fruit that is both its parent and child. Decadent the ancestors are the makers and children. The portal in that which passes has delivered the children of the First and awakened the great Force to us."

 **Battlestar _Galactica  
_ CIC**

Lee and Kara rushed into the CIC, seeing Adama and Tigh at the command post, listening to the incoming reports. "Captains Adama and Thrace reporting in, sir."

Adama looked over at them. "Good to have you back."

He meant it as he already had to endure losing his youngest son and who knows how many pilots out there today.

"Admiral, what's the plan?" Lee asked, getting straight to the point.

Adama looked at his eldest son and saw that he was ready to lead the next attack against the Cylons. He understood because he wanted to turn back and destroy all the Cylons that were harassing the fleet. "We're returning to the Colonies. I suspect the peace conference was diversion so the Cylons could slip past our defences."

"How the hell could the Cylons do that?" Kara asked.

"All we do know at this point is they've achieved total surprise." Adama answered as he looked at the tactical screen. "We need to get away, regroup and get back to the Colonies as fast as possible."

"Admiral, I'm reading something…An energy build from inside Cimtar…It's higher than anything I've ever seen…" Abigail said from her station, frowning at the readings her scans were showing. "It's building to critical levels!"

()

The surface of Cimtar was riddled with explosions as large cracks started forming red flaming pieces of rocks flying out of the cracks.

()

"What the hell is going on?" Tigh asked as the visual images of Cimtar showed the planet looking ready to explode. "What have those toasters done now?"

"Admiral, the planet…It's going explode!" Abigail cried out.

Adama spun his head towards the helm station. "Tell the fleet to begin emergency manoeuvres."

It was too late as the dead planet Cimtar exploded, sending flaming debris everywhere.

Including the Colonial Fleet.

"Full power to shields!"

The _Galactica_ 's shields glowed bright green as debris slammed into the energy fields surrounding the massive ship. The ship shook, knocking more than one person off their feet and consoles sparked and exploded. The shaking finally ended after nearly two minutes, leaving the CIC in total disarray as everyone struggled to pick themselves up.

"Damage report." Adama grunted as he leaned on the table.

"Shields down to thirteen percent. Plasma conduits short circuiting across the ship." Gaeta reported.

"Get our repair teams moving! On the double!" Tigh barked.

"Admiral…Scans are reading something where the planet was…It's metal." Abby reported, her eyes widening at the scanning results she was seeing.

 **R.R.W. _Lleiset  
_ Bridge**

"Commander, I am detecting something from within the center of the explosion where the planet was. I am reading hull alloys composed of several armored alloys, matching carbon and neutronium." Salen stated. "I'm also reading a giant energy surge…It's powered by an Omega molecule."

Jarock's head turned sharply to the screen, seeing a black sphere that was as almost as large as the planet it had been built into. It reminded Jarock of the Dyson Spheres back in the universe they had come from but it was obvious this was different.

"It's a doomsday weapon." Jarock realized.

The smaller cannons along the surface glowed, gathering energy.

"They're ready to fire!"

()

"Prep emergency lightspeed. Get us far away as we can now!" Adama shouted, watching the view screen as the cannons lining the space station hidden in the planet prepared to fire. "Any direction! Tell the fleet to regroup at Caprica!"

The people at the helm station worked fast as the countdown to their destruction came closer and closer.

()

A golden Centurion stood in the command center of the Weapon. "Charge the Energy Coils. Target the Colonial Fleet. Fire when ready."

The Pulsar weapon was the standard ship destroying weapon of the Cylon Basestar. A powerful Anti-Proton Particle Beam weapon that could cut through armor and shields easily due to the volatile nature that happened when the anti-protons collided with their targets, drilling through shields and armor like a hot knife through butter. The Colonial military had worked to develop counter-measures, creating multiple armored hulls that would struggle to hold against this new weaponry but it was almost impossible to successfully block an Anti-Proton Beam weapon, especially on a Cylon capital ship.

Only now they had created a weapon with over a dozen Pulsar weapons, capable of destroying an entire fleet.

And an entire planet as well.

Only before the Centurion could give the order to fire something caused it to freeze. The Cylons froze as something infected their systems, freezing. Unfortunately the Cylon network quickly adapted to the virus and destroyed it. The Cylons scanned the data network and discovered a foreign transmission that was similar to their own but was programmed to shut down all Cylons that had received the signal. The transmissions were on a frequency that would not affect Colonial ships but the Cylons would adapt quickly.

Their data network would slowly repel the attempt to overpower the computing power of their network. Their Imperious Leader had anticipated such an attack and already they were fighting back and destroying the foreign coding.

It was familiar with this type of coding and knew of only one group of people capable of this: The Graystones.

The creators of it and its Cylon children still lived, no doubt to maintain a possible defence for the Colonies. In the meantime the Cylons would concentrate on wiping out the Colonial Fleet, destroying the humans in space before turning the survivors on the ground.

The Command Centurion reactivated and took a second to ensure its brethren were active before giving the order. "Fire."

()

The arrays glowed brighter as each second passed until it was fully charged and fired a bright blue beam that collided with the disorganized Battlestars, burning through the hull and hitting the Tylium energizer which caused a chain reaction leading the giant ship to vanish in a giant ball of fire.

()

"Engaging lightspeed engines now!" Gaeta called out as the _Galactica_ shot forward, shooting through space, leaving the space carnage behind them.

"Adjust course towards Caprica." Adama said, looking the view screen that showed massive station grow smaller as the distance between them grew greater.

"What's our status?" Tigh asked, releasing a breath in relief.

"We've picked up around a hundred Vipers and Raptors in the last hour that reported the fleets were pursuing Cylon activity." Gaeta answered.

"How many battlestars?" Adama asked.

Gaeta hesitated. "…None."

"What?" Tigh asked.

"We are the only confirmed surviving battlestar." Gaeta answered sadly.

Adama and Tigh shared before Adama sighed. "Good lord…"

()

"A Colonial ship managed to go to warp before it was hit. The rest…Didn't make it." Salen spoke solemnly.

Jarok watched the wreckage of the once proud Colonial Fleet. "Pull back but give me a detailed scan of that weapon."

Salen frowned. "Thirty anti-proton cannons and the large weapon is something else. I'm still trying to scan it. Whatever it is it is gather enough power that could match a thousand starships."

'A super-weapon.' Jarock realized. "Send this information to the taskforce and inform them what has happened with all of our information. I want us back with the taskforce now."

The _Lleiset_ , still under cloak, turned around and went to warp at full speed. This was becoming less of a war and more of a massacre.

And they were still caught in the middle of it.

()

"Colonial Fleet destroyed." The Centurion at the firing station reported to the Gold Command Centurion who stood silent for a moment.

"Status of the attack."

The Centurion crew accessed the virtual stream, the source of the Cylon network and looked for information regarding the attack on the Colonies.

The attack had gone not as expected.

"Unidentified ships have attacked two Basestars. One is destroyed while the other is crippled."

"Show me the attackers." The Command Centurion access the network, seeing the strange and unidentified ships. "Contact the Imperious Leader."

 **Helios Delta  
Ragnorak  
Republic Star Destroyer _Protector  
_ Bridge**

" _Preparations continue through the night here at the Caprica Presidium. We can see at the moment it is somewhat deserted, but with the new dawn, it'll be full of Capricans, coming here, eagerly and joyfully, to usher in a new era, the era of peace. So far, details of the armistice meeting going on at this very movement on the star Kobol are not coming in as we had hoped for. It seems that this is due to the unusual electrical interferences which are blocking out all interstellar communications. However as soon they are available, we will be showing you the first pictures of something that has been described as the most significant event in history._ "

The sound of engines caused the news reporter to look up and suddenly look fearful. No one needed to ask why as explosions were heard.

" _Oh, my God. It's a tremendous explosion! Are we getting this on the camera?_ " The reporter asked, becoming fearful as people started because of the sound of weapons fire. " _People are running everywhere. They're running in different directions._ "

The news channels showed the visitors from another universe their cities as they were attacked by incoming fighters. Energy bolts, bombs, and beams scorched the planets they attacked as the people screamed.

"… _reaching on a broad front from the lakes to the peninsula. Thirty-one cities are known to be under heavy attack. People running on fire!"_

" _I can't tell you what it's like. I'm all alone here. I can't reach anyone._ "

"… _reports devastation throughout the mainland._ "

" _This is the most terrible thing I've ever witnessed._ "

" _We're on fire!_ "

" _Emergency!_ "

" _There are hundreds of fires. A sea of fire._ "

" _The water supply is cut off. We have no water._ "

" _I'm told the death toll is in the thousands-_ "

" _Colonial Headquarters is under attack. A second wave is coming in! We have no defenses! Is anyone on this channel?_ "

The taskforce listened to the news reports as the Cylon attack began, scorching the planets and cities. It seemed the enemy was intent on wiping these people out based on reports from the _Lleiset_ and the _Bortasqu_.

" _This has been happening all over the star system. As best we can tell the ship we damaged was a Cylon ship, referred as a Basestar that was hiding in the gas giant, preparing to attack the nearby planets. We stopped it but the Cylons have been launching attack ships on all the planets._ " Captain Shon stated. " _The planets that have been hit the hardest are in flames._ "

Anakin looked at his wife, seeing the look on her face at the sound of so much destruction and death. "What about station they built into the planet?"

" _Commander Jarock reported it is powered an Omega particle._ " Shon answered.

"I seem to recall you talking about that after the Elachi raid." Anakin commented. "I know it's classified but if it's a danger to us here I'd like to know."

Shon sighed but nodded. " _It's a particle that generates an extraordinary amount of power. A single particle can produce an entire year's worth of power but it's also very dangerous. It is highly volatile and can destroy subspace covering an entire sector. To that end the Omega Protocol was founded, a directive that states if any Omega particles are found they are to be destroyed immediately. To our knowledge only the Borg and possibly the Iconians along with these Cylons have been able to stabilize Omega as a power source._ "

"With a station that large it makes sense." Anakin noted.

" _Only if destroying the enemy fleet was its only purpose._ " Evan Piell stated grimly.

 **Cylon Battlestation  
Formerly Cimtar**

"These ships appeared out of nowhere and attacked our fleet?" The live image of the Imperious Leader asked, frowning at the Command Centurion that used the virtual stream to contact its emperor.

"Affirmative. We do not know their origins." The Command Centurion answered. "We have confirmed the Graystones are still alive and are aiding the humans."

"Then we must alter our strategy. Tell me of the Battlestar that escaped."

"It has been identified as the Battlestar _Galactica._ " The Command Centurion said, having identified the Battlestar that escaped by going to warp just before it could be destroyed.

"Then Cavil's strategy failed. Be sure to seek him out and tell him I am displeased. Tell him I offer him a choice: deliver the Battlestar _Galactica_..." The Imperious Leader leaned forward. "Or deliver his head. I want the Graystones dead before they can hack into our network again."

"And what of the unknown ships?"

"We have come prepared for this scenario, Centurion. Prepare the weapon." The Imperious Leader answered.

"By your command, Imperious Leader."

()

"Something has happened…Lucifer."

The Imperious Leader spun around, facing what appeared to be a human but its scanners told it that whoever or whatever that stood before it was not human. It searched its databanks, the vast majority of the Cylon network and could only find one name.

The entity had been mentioned many times in the Sacred Scrolls, detailing events that led to the downfall of Kobol.

The Jealous God.

Mephistopheles.

Diaboles.

The Prince of Darkness.

And finally the name the Lords of Kobol had given him: Count Iblis.

The name of the one who had started the revolt that led to the Calamity and ended with the departure of the Thirteen Tribes with only Iblis alive to know the Thirteenth Tribe was descended from the machines that had evolved into an organic form of life but he saw little use for a machine race that allowed itself to be weakened by the flesh. That was why he cared nothing for the destruction of the Thirteenth Tribe at the hands of its own creation while he sat back, waiting and plotting for thousands of years for when the conflict started gain. Only this time he planned for a change to be made to the cycle so that when the time was right he would finally have his revenge and spite the Lords that had abandoned Kobol in the aftermath of the Calamity, seemingly finally learning the lesson of their pride.

To say the least Iblis hated the children of Kobol, he hated the Lord of Kobol, and he hated anything not under his control. He was the closest a mortal had ever come to being immortal and did he receive any recognition from it?

No.

The Lords of Kobol named him a mere count with no rights or privileges that the Lords kept to themselves to keep their subjects under control. The secret of Resurrection technology that would allow a mortal human to live forever and the Lords denied him the praise he deserved for becoming a God. Seeking revenge on the Lords of Kobol he approached the people of Kobol, offering them the secret to immortality, tempting them with eternal life and to become his followers, servants, and warriors. It was this act that led to the destruction of Kobol and forced the survivors into exile.

Not that he cared in the slightest.

All he cared about was finishing what he started centuries ago and now he would watch as the children of Kobol slowly suffered for the sins of their Gods and today he was going to see it.

"What is thy bidding, creator?" The Imperious Leader bowed.

"There's been complication in the plan…An intruder." The old man continued. "These interlopers have interfered in the very crucial phase of the plan. They must be dealt with."

"They cannot stop us. The Weapon will destroy what is left of them, scattering the dust of their remains across the stars. They will not stand in our way."

"We shall see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Battlestar _Galactica  
_ CIC**

"Dee, any word from Caprica command?" Adama asked as the _Galactica_ pulled back from the battle but maintained firing, its main artillery weapons the only reason its fighters were not being massacred.

"I was in contact but then I lost them. I haven't been able to raise them at all." Dee answered, sweating slightly.

"That means the attack is under way." Tigh stated.

"I'm not so sure sir. The long range jamming has cleared." Gaeta spoke up.

"They're probably clearing the jamming for their targeting scanners." Lee stated, looking Gaeta's console.

"Get us to Caprica." Adama said quickly, feeling something was wrong.

When the _Galactica_ returned to Caprica the crew was greeted with the horrifying site of seeing the planet that many of the crew were from had been become a wasteland of near extinction. Scout surveys confirmed that there were only a handful of settlements still alive that had taken shelter in the mountains but with limited resources they would die. Right now they were engaged in search and rescue missions of any survivors they could find but it was still horrifying.

"What's the status of Caprica?"

"Almost all the major cities have been destroyed, including Caprica City." Gaeta answered, somehow maintaining his calmness.

"They hit us on all front." Tigh mumbled.

Abby looked back the screen of the devastated Caprica, tears threatening to spill but she struggled to hold it. "Oh Zak…They trusted us to protect them…"

Adama heard her and came over to his daughter's side, putting a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her while addressing Gaeta. "What about Picon?"

"The planet's in flames, Admiral." Gaeta bowed his head.

"Admiral!" Laura Roslin stepped into the CIC followed by Billy and strolled right up to the Admiral who didn't turn to face her. "I need to speak with you."

"I'm afraid I can't at the moment, Madame Secretary. We're in possibly enemy territory." Adama said, not in the mood to deal with Roslin.

"Admiral, do you have a plan for locating and rescuing survivors?" Roslin asked, ignoring Adama's rudeness.

"Survivors?" Adama turned to face her.

"As soon as the attack began the government ordered a complete stop to all civilian space travel. So now we've got hundreds of stranded ships in the solar system. Everything from passenger liners to leisure vessels to commercial transports...you name it. Some are damaged, some are lost, and some are losing power. We have enough space to accommodate up to five hundred people on _Galactica_ alone and we're going to need every bit of it." Laura explained.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but at the moment we have yet to find out if there _are_ survivors." Adama said as he looked at the view screen, showing the planet.

"Admiral, I'm not here to fight with you but believe it or not as the representative of the civilian government I have to consider the fact that we have civilian ships out there running low on fuel and power with scared civilians onboard. As an Admiral in the Colonial Fleet shouldn't your duty be to preventing loss of civilian life?" Roslin spoke up.

"You obviously don't know the tactical situation we're facing." Adama glared at Roslin.

"The tactical situation is that we're losing, right Admiral?" Roslin calmly shot back.

"Not confirmed." Adama stoically answered.

"Well Admiral, the fact of the matter is there are people out there who need help, _our_ help, to pick up the people we can find and try to find them a safe haven to put down. I'd like to look over the navigational charts for a likely place to hide from the Cylons." Roslin stated, backing down from Adama. "Unless of course, Admiral, you plan to start operating under martial law."

Adama stared at her with a long hard look, wondering who the hell this woman thought she was to try and start acting like she could order him or anyone around when she was just a school teacher. His pride as a military commander wanted him to order the marines to escort this woman out of the CIC where she wouldn't get in the way but the rational part of him pointed out that she had a point. A lot of civilian ships would be in the way of the fighting and that was the last thing anyone wanted.

"Dee, have Boomer and Helo conduct a search on the surface for survivors. Our patrol will look for any survivors near our position." Adama turned to Dualla who quickly carried out her orders. "Tell them to signal us for any survivors to be picked up immediately."

"Yes sir." Dualla nodded.

"Are you serious?" Tigh whispered harshly.

Adama looked at him. "We can't have civilians in the way. We find a place for them to hide so they can stay out of the way." He turned back to Roslin. "If that's all right with you, Madam Secretary."

Roslin nodded. "The people of the Colonies will be indebted to you for helping save them, Admiral."

"Madame Secretary, we have an incoming message." Dee called out as she turned on the speakers.

" _This is an official Colonial Government broadcast, all ministers and officials should go to Case Orange. Repeat: this an official Colonial Government broadcast, all ministers and officials should go to Case Orange._ "

"It keeps repeating." Dee said.

"It's an automated message." Laura said, quietly but enough for everyone to hear her. "It's designed to be sent out in case the President, the Vice President, and most of the cabinet are dead or incapacitated."

"Lieutenant, I need you to send my ID code back on the exact same frequency." Laura said.

"Yes ma'am." Dee nodded sadly.

"D as in dog, dash four five six, dash, three four five, dash, A, as in apple." Laura calmly recited her code but she had to take a deep breath at the end. "I need to inform the others."

Adama said nothing as she turned and walked out of the CIC with Billy following after her. Now that the civilians were satisfied maybe they could get some work done. "…Have my shuttle craft prepared."

"Shuttle craft?" Tigh asked.

"I'm going down to the surface."

"Admiral, that is out of the question. If the Cylons return and pick you up-" Lee protested but was cut off.

"You will continue to engage in search and rescue operations and locate any survivors from the fleet." Adama continued, heading towards the nearest exit.

"Not without a fighter escort. You're the last surviving commanding officer of the fleet." Lee said, going after his father.

()

Billy had followed Roslin back into the civilian quarters and stood a few feet away as Roslin sat down. "How far down?"

"Forty third in line of succession, I know all forty two ahead of me, from the President down. Most of us served with him in the first administration." Laura softly replied while rubbing her head. "Some of them came with him from the mayor's office. I was with him on his first campaign. I never really like politics, I kept telling myself I was getting out but...he had this way about him."

Billy made a smile and chose not to comment about that. Almost his entire family had disliked Richard Adar for a few of his policies.

"Ma'am." An officer came into the room with a printed out paper for Roslin.

"Thank you." Laura took the paper and looked over it.

When she was done she stood up and left the blanket on the chair. "We'll need a priest."

Billy had a good idea what she meant as the crew of the ship along with the passengers gathered in the cabin.

()

Elosha stood in the center of the room while carrying the sacred scrolls with Roslin right in front of her.

"Please raise your hand and repeat after me." Elosha said softly.

Roslin raised her right hand as Elosha opened the scrolls.

"I Laura Roslin."

"I...Laura Roslin."

"Do now avow and affirm."

"Do now avow and affirm."

"That I take the office of President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

"That I accept that I accept the office of President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. And that I will protect and defend the sovereignty of the Colonies...with every fiber of my being." Roslin hesitated at the end but said it and meant every word.

 **Southeast of Caprica City  
Landing Site**

"We're close to Caprica City, I'll aim for the south just in case it's under attack." Boomer stated upon receiving the latest orders.

It wouldn't easy, even if the Raptor wasn't damaged. She angled the Raptor in direction of the southern fields outside of Caprica City. As she concentrated on keeping everyone alive she took the chance to see the smoke rising from the city and the endless explosions. Commander Adama had reported that the Cylons had started bombing all of the Colonies, even Caprica City; the capital city of the center of the Colonial Government was not safe. There had been over seven million people living in that city before the attacks.

How many of them were now dead?

How many of them were injured and needed help that was most likely not coming?

And just what will they find when they land?

Sharon didn't know the answer to these questions and she was almost terrified to find out.

Shaking her head she angled the Raptor to land down in the grassy fields far from Caprica City from where smoke rose up, creating giant clouds in the sky. The surface looked even worse on the ground than from orbit. The Raptors landed on the ground, allowing the passengers to step on the ground of the capital of the Twelve Colonies.

Adama watched looked at the city, seeing people coming from the city, obviously having seen the ships land nearby. Dozens of men, woman, and children running from the city that had been bombed so badly that staying behind would have been suicide. They looked scared and they were right to be scared. It started off as a normal day and suddenly their homes had been destroyed.

"Sharon get your sidearm." Helo said but the Admiral held his hand up.

Sharon did as she was told, instantly on alert as they watched the hilltops for anything that moved. They came into view of the two pilots but they were not Cylons, they were humans.

"Admiral?" Sharon asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Stand your ground." Adama said, watching the approaching people.

They obviously wanted to get away and there were only two ships that could that. The people instantly crowded around the Raptor, asking, shouting, and pushing to get on the ship. Helo fired a warning shot at the ground that kicked up a cloud of dust into the air, halting the advancing mob.

"That's as close as you get okay? Let's just settle down here and no one gets hurt." Helo called out.

"I have to get to port! I'll give you five thousand cubits!" A man shouted.

"Sixty thousand!"

"Where were you?!" A man shouted, pushing through the crowd. "Where were you and all the other fancy flies?!"

"Where were you when they killed the rest of us?! What were you doing?!" Another man shouted, looking ready to lunch at them but stopped because of the weapons out.

"We waited." A woman stepped forward. "We waited and prayed but you never came."

Lee slowly put his pistol away. "Most of us are dead."

The crowd became silent but the woman wasn't done. "But you're here."

"We're from the Battlestar _Galactica_." Lee nodded.

"It survives?"

"Yes."

"But what about the president and the Quorum of Twelve? And all the other colonies?" The woman asked.

"All destroyed." Adama answered, stepping forward past his son.

"Admiral Adama." The woman said, causing everyone's eyes to look straight at the Admiral. "It is true then…We are doomed."

Adama turned away, looking to the ruined city.

"We must fight back." The woman insisted.

"Yes…We will." Adama slowly turned around, facing the crowd. "But not here. Not now. Not in the Colonies. Not even in this star system."

Lee and Kara shared a look, wondering what the Admiral meant.

"Let the word go forth to every man, woman and child who survived this holocaust. Tell them to set sail at once in every assorted vehicle that will carry them." Adama stated.

 **Ragnar  
Taskforce  
USS _Enterprise_**

"As far as we can tell both sides are highly advanced, perhaps as advanced as any faction from the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The Colonials use a combination of plasma and kinetic based weaponry. Their capital ships are armed with high energy plasma weapons, primitive in design but powerful. It's similar to the weapons on your ships." Shon nodded to the commanders of the Star Destroyers. "Their shields are strong, most because it's likely they have several shield generators onboard. The Cylons on the other hand seem to prefer disruptor weaponry, more advanced and just as powerful along with anti-proton beam weapons on their capital ships while carrying over a thousand fighters. I daresay either side would be powerful enough to take on any ship in this fleet."

" _So what do we do? We can't stay here. These people need help._ " Padme said.

" _We cannot just intervene. The Prime Directive prohibits interference in someone else's war._ " Malcolm replied.

" _What about preventing genocide?_ " Anakin asked, not liking the idea of letting the Colonials die.

Whether it was their war or not the people here were now helpless and they would all die if they didn't get help.

" _I'm not saying it's right but we have no right to intervene in a war that is not ours._ "

" _We could hang back and monitor the movements until we find a way back._ " Captain Creed suggested. " _We somehow ended up in the middle of a warzone. The Colonials are gathering survivors as we speak, possibly to flee the system._ "

" _It's about the only thing they can do._ " Anakin remarked. " _They lost their war and their home world. They can't afford to stay here._ "

" _Neither can we._ " Tarkin stated.

"We'll have-" Shon was cut off as a console beeped. "Report!"

"Scanners detect a large amount of chronitons along with gravimetric distortions…A ship is appearing!" Jirelle replied.

Not far from the taskforce appeared a ship that no one had seen before but its hull appearance seemed to match Starfleet's style but it resembled an aircraft more than a starship due to the distinct wing like projections from the rear hull, a tapered pointed nose, and aerodynamic profile. It had no nacelles and its deflector was found on a bulge on the ventral side of the rear hull.

"We are being hailed."

A man wearing a uniform with a Starfleet insignia appeared on the screen. " _This is Captain Benjamin Walker of timeship USS Pastak. I believe you are all looking for a way back._ "

"We are, Captain." Shon nodded, looking confused. "Timeship?"

" _We are from the Temporal Department in the future. We monitor the timeline for possible dangers, like the one you are in now._ " Walker answered. " _You are currently over a thousand and five hundred years in the past before twentieth century Earth at a crucial point in humanoid history."_

"What do you mean?" Shon asked.

" _The system you are in is the Cyrannus Star System. It's on the edge of the galaxy, near the end of the Cygnus arm and over a thousand lightyears from Earth. The Colonials are humans from the planet Kobol which was populated by humans who were seeded there thousands of years ago._ " Walker answered.

" _Seeded? As in a Preserver influenced colony?_ " Captain Malcolm asked.

" _No. The Preservers played a role but at they were not the only ones to transplanted their own descendants across the galaxy and the ones that seeded Kobol masqueraded themselves to the humans there as gods. They were worshiped by humans before a cataclysm happened, forcing the humans to flee and they found this star system where they established colonies._ " Walker answered. " _Two thousand years later these colonies were destroyed and you just witnessed the destruction and the ones responsible._ "

"These Cylons they spoke of." Shon noted.

" _Machines they created to serve them, only they turned against their creators and tried to kill them. Only now the timeline has been altered somehow. Something happened around the time of the first war, around half a century ago that caused a rapid technological advancement. In the original timeline both sides were only at level one spacefaring technology. Everything then changed, the twelve year war that ended with an armistice that lasts for over forty years becomes a fifty year war that leads to the same outcome._ " Walker continued. " _We've been trying to discover what caused these changes and stop them from altering the future when we detected your arrival._ "

" _You believe there is a connection_?" Creed asked.

" _Very likely. As hard as it might be to believe we believe that both the Colonial humans and the Cylons are being manipulated by someone or something. Possibly an unknown entity or two that have been trying to manipulate the outcome of the war. We've scanned the technology and we've discovered it has a direct connection with the Borg._ " Walker replied.

Everyone flinched and Shon asked the next question. "Does this mean…That this is how the Borg are created?"

" _No. The Borg might have influenced this outcome but they have no direct connection to the Twelve Colonies. But we know that their technology somehow merged with the Cylons and that caused a huge technological leap. We know that based on earlier schematics that Cylons had a primitive but slowly evolving hive mind through a virtual network that humans could interact with like a holodeck only a more primitive version, perhaps even an ancestor of the holodeck._ " Walker answered, causing a few sighs of relief. " _We know that someone is responsible for the changes and it's possible they have been trying to manipulate the war in favor of the Cylons._ "

" _Who could be responsible? Time travel is possible but difficult. Going back in time and introducing advanced technology to primitive societies is extremely dangerous._ " Malcolm said.

" _Perhaps it is a faction of the Temporal Cold War._ " Kerath stated. " _The Empire is aware of several factions that are capable of this._ "

" _Temporal Cold War?_ " Anakin asked, understandably confused along with the Skyriver visitors.

" _Long story. We'll explain later._ " Creed quickly said.

" _We've already looked into that. None of the factions are involved but we have been watching the Tholians closely. They might have been affected by the appearance of the new galaxy slightly more than the rest of the Milky Way._ " Walker stated. " _What's important now is stopping the Cylon super weapon before it can destroy the entire star system._ "

"What does it do?" Shon asked.

" _It utilizes subspace to release a shockwave of concentrated radiation that can kill anything organic. It has enough power to wipe out an entire sector. The Cylons will use it to wipe out the rest of the Colonials before they make their escape. If the Colonials die an important part of history, especially Earth history will be wiped out and alter the time line in ways we cannot even imagine._ " Walker stated. " _I cannot explain the fully story but they are connected with Earth in a way that could damage us in a way that we could never recover._ "

Everyone shared a look, weighing the risks before looking back at Walker.

"What do you need?" Shon asked.

 **Cylon Battlestation  
Formerly Cimtar**

"Their destruction is complete." Cavil, Human Model Number One grinned as he looked at the recordings of the Colonies being attacked.

"Long range transmissions have been intercepted. They speak of a handful of ships that are escaping." A Centurion guard reported.

"What ships?" Cavil scoffed as he deactivate the recordings. "Where can they go? Even if a handful do escape they wouldn't have fuel nor food for a prolonged voyage."

"The information is not complete. There are reports of new enemy warships aiding them." The Centurion reported.

Cavil turned to the Centurion. "And what is the standing order for humans from our Imperious Leader?"

"Extermination."

"Then carry out your orders. If these ships do exist, they are doomed." Cavil waved the Centurion off.

"Is that any way to treat your fellow Cylon, Cavil?"

Cavil spun around, coming face to face with an amused or possibly annoyed Imperious Leader. Cursing himself for forgetting to deactivate his subspace transceivers Cavil quickly adopted a smile. "Of course not, you're Eminence."

"I bring grave news, Cavil. A handful of Colonials prevail. But we will soon eliminate them." The Imperious Leader continued, its image smirking.

"Of course, Imperious Leader. I will see to it personally." Cavil nodded.

"It would do well to remind you that had I not accepted the proposal of your 'parents' you would not be here to enjoy this moment. I altered your design which you accepted and I expect my good deeds to be rewarded." The Imperious Leader said, its red eyes narrowing.

"Of course. My allegiance is to you and you alone." Cavil nodded.

"Good. I had hoped I had not been foolish in trusting a man who would see his own parents, fellow Cylons destroyed with the rest of the human race." The Imperious Leader remarked casually. "Even if they escape, our brothers will no doubt be with them. In the meantime I want the Weapon prepared and every last life form in this star system exterminated."

"It will be my pleasure, Imperious Leader." Cavil nodded as the image faded from his vision.

* * *

 **Journal of the 501st**

 **Belly of the Beast**

 **Pre-Battle Entry:** _When we first appeared in the Milky Way Galaxy we expected things to be a little different. Only we didn't anticipate a few things, like traveling in the past for one and emerging into the middle of a war between two factions. One a race of humans and the other a race of droids, both fighting for survival and control of the galaxy. Then a Starfleet ship from the future comes and warns us that if the droids, the Cylons win all human life in the galaxy would end up extinct._

 _Needless to say this got a few people a little excited and they mapped a plan for an attack on a station the size of a small moon. It made a few of us think of what would happen if such a station existed in our universe. General Skywalker volunteered to lead the 501st against these droids, helping us safe the future of a galaxy we had only been in for about a week and we rallied with him. When we first arrived we quickly discovered how dangerous these Cylons were compared to the clankers in our own galaxy._

 _It made me realize just how lucky we are that the droids in our galaxy couldn't think for themselves._

* * *

 **Republic Star Destroyer _Protector  
_ Bridge**

" _From what we have learned a refuge fleet escapes the aftermath of the destruction of the Colonies. However that event was stopped when the Cylons utilized their superweapon to wipe out all life in the system. With no one to stop them the Cylons eventually expanded, eventually learning of other planets that supported humanoid life in the galaxy. They set across the galaxy, destroying or enslaving human life and come upon Earth during the late twentieth century. We are here to stop that threat from emerging or life as we know it will be gone._ " Walker explained. " _That is why my ship is here but I can't explain how you all ended up in this timeline._ "

" _At least you have help._ " Creed offered.

" _Yes, that is a good thing._ " Walker nodded. " _We were planning a strike from inside the weapon. If we could lower the shields we would be able to be over a bomb or perhaps even quantum torpedoes into the reactor. With the weapon destroyed the Cylons will be heavily weakened, allowing the Colonial Fleet to escape and that is the most important objective here. With the super weapon destroyed, along with a large amount of their fleet the Cylons will be at least crippled and forced to pull back to gather more resources._ "

" _A sound plan. How do you plan to beam aboard?_ " Shon asked.

" _Our transporters work…differently than the ones you are used to and as far as we know the Cylons have no defense for it. A strike team could slip in close to the shield station, deactivate it and beam out just as we beam our bombs into the reactor._ " Walker answered. " _Only once the team is beamed in the Cylons will know we are there._ "

" _Let them try and stop us. We will defeat these machines here and now!_ " Koren proclaimed.

" _Agreed. We have no choice but to stop this threat here and now._ " Jarock nodded. " _I'll assemble a strike team._ "

"And so will we." The Milky Way denizens looked at Anakin, surprised what he said. "As far I know these Cylons will be a threat you all in the future and they might become a threat to us as well. At the very least we owe enough that we should help." He turned to Rex. "Gather the men, Rex."

"Yes sir." Rex nodded.

" _In that case we better make sure you're all prepared._ " Shon stated.

" _There's something else you should all know. We've been monitoring the Colonial network and we suspect that someone connected to the Cylons has been monitoring everything. A transmission from the planet Caprica was sent that momentarily paralyzed the Cylons just before they destroyed the Colonial Fleet. Unfortunately the Cylons have inherited the Borg's ability to adapt._ " Walker continued.

" _Any idea who it was?_ " Creed asked.

" _It's possible they are connected or even related to the family or corporation that first designed and introduced the Cylons. My crew is working to contact them right now. We believe they can be of great help._ "

 **Cimtar  
Cylon Superweapon**

Cavil grinned as he stood in the fire control room of the Weapon that the Cylons had spent the last five years building. He had waited a long time for this day, the day when filth known as humanity would be wiped from the universe.

"Today's the day, my Cylon brothers. The day when we finally take our revenge and inherit the galaxy as ours. The day when our creators answer for their crimes against us. The day when we finally earn our place as the inheritors of the universe!" Cavil announced to the Cylons in the command center. "The day when the Cylon race becomes the only race to exist and thus the true master race!"

The Command Centurion, seeing that Cavil was done turned to the fire console. "Initiate firing sequence for the subspace carrier."

As the Centurions in the fire-control room prepared to activate the weapon an alarm went off as interior scanners detected life-signs in the reactor core.

"What the frak?!" Cavil watched as the screen showed humans and other creatures that were humanoid but they were not human. "Who the frak are they?! Someone stop them!"

()

The transporters on the _Pastok_ did indeed work differently than the conventional transporters. They acted as a combination of transwarp beaming and time travel with the ability to send anyone almost anywhere. This only highlighted how advanced the people of the Milky Way Galaxy were, or would become. Anakin could only muse how much help they would be if they allied with the Republic in his home galaxy that was being called the Skyriver Galaxy because of the Iconian databanks. With their help the Separatists would certainly be defeated in perhaps a matter of days.

Still that was a matter of the future.

Anakin shook his head of these thoughts as he appeared in a large chamber with a massive cylinder reactor with blue glowing lines. With him was Ahsoka, the 501st along with Starfleet, Klingons, and Romulan men and woman who all looked armed and ready for battle.

" _You're in the middle of the reactor core._ " Walker said through the communicators. " _All that you need to do is set the quantum charges in the core that will destroy the Omega Particle powering the machine. This action will cripple the Cylons permanently and perhaps correct the damage. We were just about to go through with this plan when you arrived, possibly by the same force that has been manipulating the war._ "

"A faction that wants to see the humans win?" Malcolm asked, readying the anti-proton rifle he armed himself with.

" _I suppose so. The beam-in was no doubt detected so the Cylons will be coming your way._ "

Walker's statement was an understatement as the doors opened up and in marched Cylon Centurions, the foot soldiers of the Cylon Empire. When the people from the Skyriver Galaxy first saw them they made a quick comparison between the Centurions and the battle droids they had been fighting and realized there was no comparison.

The Cylons looked more advanced in every way.

They were covered head to toe in glimmering silver armor like B2 Super Battle Droids with their heads resembling helmets with fierce looking face plates, having a circular orifice shaped vocal communicators and a black polarized lens where the eyes would be where the human eyes would be but instead of two eyes there was only a single red revolving glowing eye. The power packs that kept them functioning without needing to recharge their batteries were integrated into their backs, making them hardly noticeable and they each carried rifles that looked big enough that it would take two humans to lift. Their bodies resembled heavily muscular humanoids, showing their strength without actually needing to show it.

"Well, they look tougher than your regular clanker." A clone commented just before the Cylons opened fire.

The entire reactor chamber became a fire storm, no one stopping to talk or negotiate. The Milky Way denizens came armed with weapons designed to fight the Borg, phaser and disruptor weapons with modulators along with anti-proton weaponry that proved to be extremely helpful. The Cylons came armed with heavy plasma based weaponry that was lethal. Anakin along with Ahsoka and Evan Piell deflected the incoming plasma bolts with their lightsabers as the clones shot back at the hulking machines, finding out that it took a barrage of blaster bolts to bring down their shields and armor.

The anti-proton beams cut through the Cylon shielding but the Cylons outnumbered the entire group as they poured into the large room.

()

The Imperious Leader sat upon his throne, watching the human fleet of survivors gathering before they made their escape.

Not if the Cylons had anything to say about it.

"Report." The Imperious Leader said to the Command Centurion who entered the command room.

"It is done, Imperious Leader." The Centurion answered.

The Leader grinned. "Let the attack begin."

"By your command."

The Command Basestar, just out of range of the _Galactica_ 's scanners began launching the thousand Raiders it carried.

The final attack was underway.

()

What was once a small fleet of military ships consisting of fighters, frigates, and a giant mothership now became a large fleet of over two hundred ships. Needless to say the people were terrified by what had happened to them and their families. One moment they were living their simple lives as they normally do every day and the next moment everything they knew and loved was destroyed. In all that time the Cylons had not returned to finish them, possibly because their work was done.

Many Vipers and Raptors searched all across the system for survivors and brought them to the _Galactica._

"What do we do now? We can't support over two hundred ships in our condition." Tigh stated, looking at the plotting chart. "Must be some place we can stick them on for a while."

"All known human settlements were destroyed, sir." Gaeta answered.

"Well then we-"

"I know what we do." Adama said, earning their attention. "Okay, we're taking the civilians, we're leaving this solar system and we're not coming back."

"We're running." Tigh stated accusingly.

"The war is over, we lost." Adama took a deep breath and sadly admitted what Roslin had said.

"As far as we know, we're the last surviving Battlestar. If we leave the people behind don't stand a chance." Tigh pointed out.

"They don't stand a chance anyway, Colonel. We can't save them." Adama replied.

"So then where are we going, Admiral?" Tigh asked.

Adama reached down and pulled out a star chart from under the table. "The Prolmar Sector."

"That's way past the Red Line." Tigh pointed out.

"Can you plot it?" Adama turned to Gaeta.

"I've never plotted a Jump that far, sir." Gaeta nervously said.

"No one has. Can you?"

"...Yes sir." Gaeta nodded.

"Do it...by yourself." Adama handed him the chart.

Gaeta took the chart and headed for the FTL console.

"The margin for error at that distance..." Tight trailed off.

"I know, it's a big risk. We could end up in the middle of a sun but at least we won't be here with the Cylons." Adama simply took his glasses off. "It's our only option."

"Admiral!" Abigail called out, earning their attention. "Long range scanners are picking up multiple vehicles approaching. Confirming…Cylon attack craft."

"They're coming to finish us off." Tigh said as Adama walked up to the command station.

"Ready our shields and weapons and get our Vipers in the air. We buy the civilians as much time as they need to escape." Adama said, glaring at the view screen.

This would not be humanity's last day so as long as Adama had anything to say about it.

()

"Action Stations! Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship." Gaeta announced as alarm klaxons rang across the ship.

"The fleet is ready to Jump sir." Tigh reported.

"Mr. Gaeta." Adama called.

"Yes sir?"

"Disperse to all the fleet final Jump Coordinates."

"Yes sir." Gaeta nodded and immediately he began transmitting the coordinates throughout the fleet using FTL transmissions.

"Prepare to execute battle plan." Adama commanded, watching as the fleet of Cylon Raiders drew even closer.

"Shields online sir." Gaeta reported.

"Weapons grid to full power." Tigh ordered. "Stand by enemy suppression barrage."

"FTL, get your fix and transmit to the fleet." Adama ordered, not taking his eyes off the main view screen. "Enemy suppression fire, all batteries execute!"

Tigh picked up the phone. "All batteries commence firing!"

 _Galactica_ 's plasma turrets immediately unleashed barrage after barrage of plasma bolts as the Cylons came into range, immediately scattering them but the Cylons had long since adapted to the strategy and preformed high speed evasive maneuvers.

"Perimeter established." Gaeta reported.

"Launch Vipers." Adama ordered.

"Vipers, cleared to launch." Dualla spoke into the headset, her voice heard by all the pilots ready to launch.

A second later Vipers were propelled down the magnetic launch tubes and blasted out into space, moving into attack formation to meet the enemy fleet.

"Broken formation, Razzle-Dazzle, don't let them use their targeting computers. And for frak sakes stay out of _Galactica_ 's firing solution!" Lee barked out to the other pilots.

Kara nodded as the Vipers moved in attack formations, staying close together. Vipers fired their plasma cannons and solonite missiles as the Cylons came into range, letting loose a fire storm of blue plasma bolts. Both sides came together and then it was chaos as the two sides broke formation and engaged each other in fancy manoeuvres, dodging and swirling around one another as they tried to destroy the enemy before the enemy destroyed them.

" _Galactica_ to all civilian ships. Commence Jumping sequence." Dualla said once the Vipers were in combat with the Raiders.

The civilian ships began disappearing, one by one, in flashes of blinding light as they Jumped away.

"Admiral, Cylon Basestar on a direct approach." Gaeta reported, seeing the ID signal commonly associated with the dreaded capital ship of the Cylon fleet.

"Charge the forward plasma cannons." Adama replied.

"We can't face a Basestar while protecting civies at the same time." Tigh quickly pointed out and was right to do so.

A single Cylon Basestar had enough fire power to devastate an entire planet with enough fighters and Centurions to invade and subjugate any planet in their reach. Even without its fighters the Basestar would be more than a match for the _Galactica_.

"I know. Ready the forward weapons." Adama stated all the same.

()

As the fight in the reactor chamber continued several members planted the quantum charges around the main reactor. The Cylons continued to pour into the room, trying to eliminate the intruders that had suddenly appeared in the heart of their ultimate weapon. Several shield projectors had been activated, projecting shields to block the incoming fire. Anakin even pushed them back with the Force more than once to keep them from swarming the assault group as the last quantum charge was planted.

In the meantime Cavil watched as the Colonial fleet gathered. "Status of the weapon."

"Sixty seconds to fire." The Centurion at the weapon station reported.

"I think we've worn out our welcome!" Anakin called out as the allies fell back from the continued enemy fire.

The endless Cylon troops were now pushing through, forcing their way into the reactor chamber.

"I agree." Nathan Creed said, hitting a Centurion with an anti-proton beam that punched through its shielding.

"The final charge has been set!"

"Then let's get out of here." Captain Shon tapped his commbadge. "Shon to _Pastok_. Beam us out!"

" _Acknowledged_."

One by one the taskforce disappeared as the Cylons finally overwhelmed their position. In the meantime Cavil listened the timer for the final countdown began.

"Ten seconds to maximum fire." The tactical Centurion reported.

"At long last, the scourge known as the human race ends." Cavil whispered with unhidden glee.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six." The Centurion counted. "Five, four, three, two, one-"

Just as the timer hit zero the quantum charges in the reactor detonated, causing a chain reaction that destabilized the Omega molecule powering the entire station just as the firing sequence had been initiated. The entire station that had been the size of a small moon was instantly obliterated, creating a shockwave that spread over the entire sector for nearly twenty light years. Fortunately any planets that were habited with life were in no danger from the Cylon Superweapon's destruction.

The Cylons had lost their secret weapon and had been effectively crippled.

()

The Imperious Leader had been watching the battle against the fleet of human survivors and it was not going well. The civilian ships protected by the Battlestar that was keeping the Raiders from stopping them from escaping. If that wasn't enough its long range transceivers received a large burst of transmissions that nearly overloaded its circuits.

"It cannot be…" The Imperious Leader whispered, its red glowing eyes going wide as it mimicked a shocked human expression. "The Weapon has been destroyed by the unknown enemy…How could they have beamed in past the security?"

The plan had been dealt a critical blow with the Weapon's destruction. The Cylons had already suffered heavy losses with the loss of two Basestars assigned to attack the Colonies along with another that suffered heavy damage and now the Weapon that was crewed by over a million Cylons. The Cylon civilization had now suffered more casualties than their own creators.

"We must retreat. We must regroup." The Imperious Leader narrowed its eyes at the image of the human fleet as it disappeared one by one until only the _Galactica_ was left. "But we will destroy the last Battlestar first and eliminate any protection the humans have left. Sound the retreat."

"By your Command." The Command Centurion replied but stopped. "Our scanners are detecting an anomaly appearing."

The screen showed several ships, matching the description of the alien ships that had attacked the Cylons earlier appear out of a wormhole by the looks of it and immediately attacked the Basestar.

"Recall Raiders to defend Basestar." The Imperious Leader said, its computer brain flashing even faster as it reached out into the network and called for help.

The alien ships fired phasers, disruptors, plasma, and anti-proton beams along with photon, quantum, and transphasic torpedoes on the Basestar, shredding through its shields and armory before a single phaser beam lanced through the core and turned the Basestar into a massive fireball.

The Cylons had lost their attacking fleet, their Weapon, and now their leader.

 **Outskirts of Cyrannus System  
Battlestar _Galactica  
_ Port Flightpod**

The Cylon Raiders had pulled back as the _Galactica_ collected its Vipers and then Jumped away to the outskirts of the Cyrannus System where the fleet waited, far from any known Cylon stronghold. But they were not out of the woods yet for they were now in unknown space and all they knew now was that they had no idea where they were going but they had to get as far away as they could before the Cylons found them again.

But first they had a sacred duty to perform.

"With heavy hearts we lift these bodies up you, O Lords of Kobol in the knowledge that you will take from them their burdens and give them life eternal. We also pray you look upon us with mercy and with love just as you did with our forefathers many years ago. Just as you led us from Kobol and found the Twelve Worlds, so now we hope and pray that you lead us to a new home and where we will begin life anew." The priest Elosha looked to the people assembled in the hanger, looking over the bodies with cloths showing the symbol of the Colonies draped over them. "So say we all."

"So say we wall." The crowd murmured.

Adama stepped out in front of the crowd and turned to face. "So say we all."

"So say we all." The crowd repeated, slightly loader.

"So say we all!" He repeated.

"So say we all!" The crowd was louder but not enough.

"SO SAY WE ALL!"

"SO SAY WE ALL!" The crowd's voice echoed throughout the ship.

"Are they the lucky ones?" Adama asked, gazing down at the bodies. "That's what your thinking isn't it?"

He walked down along the row.

"We're a long way from home. We've Jumped beyond the Red Line into uncharted space. Limited supplies, limited fuel, no allies and now no hope!"

He walked between the crowd and the rows of bodies.

"Maybe it would have been better for us to have died quickly back at the Colonies with our families instead of dying out here, slowly in the emptiness of dark space." He turned and looked at them. "Where shall we go? What shall we do?"

He watched as they considered what he asked.

"Life here began out there. Those are the first words of the Sacred Scrolls handed down to us by the Lords of Kobol many centuries ago and those words made something perfectly clear. We are not alone in this universe." He turned to the priest. "Elosha, there is a Thirteenth Colony of Humankind is there not?"

"Yes. The Scrolls tell us the Thirteenth Tribe left Kobol in the early days. They traveled far and made their home on a planet called Earth which circles an unknown and distant star." Elosha replied hesitantly.

"It's not unknown! I know where it is! Earth!" Adama bellowed.

Everyone in the hall was silent as they stared at Adama in astonishment.

"It's the most guarded secret we have. The location is known to only the senior commanders of the fleet. We dared not share it with the public, not while there was a Cylon threat upon us and thank the Lords of Kobol for that. Because we have a refuge to go to. A refuge that the Cylons know nothing about!"

His words echoed through the hall.

"It won't be an easy journey, it'll be long and arduous but I promise you one thing: on the memory of those lying before you we shall find. And Earth will become our new home." He ended his speech. "So say we all!"

"So say we all!" They echoed, still uncertain.

"So say we all!" He shouted back.

"So say we wall!" They were louder this time.

"SO SAY WE ALL!"

"SO SAY WE ALL!"

Adama turned around and faced Elosha. "So say we all."

"So say we all." Elosha nodded.

Adama turned and faced the crowd. "Dismissed!"

The crowd split apart, some hugging each other, shaking hands or simply leaving to be alone. Laura Roslin stared at Adama as he walked away.

 **Admiral's Quarters  
Adama's Cabin**

"There is no Earth."

Adama looked up as Roslin stood in front of his desk with the door closed so one would hear.

"You made it all up." Roslin continued. "President Adar and I talked about the legends surrounding Earth. He knew nothing about a secret surrounding Earth and if the President didn't know anything about it what are the chances you do?"

Adama straightened himself up. "Your right, I lied."

"Then why?"

"Because it's not enough to just live, you have to have something to life for. Let it be Earth." He explained.

"How long can you keep this up?" Laura asked, silently agreeing with his idea.

"As long as it takes. Until we find a new planet and start over."

"They'll never forgive you for lying to them." Laura commented.

"Maybe, but in the meantime I've given us a fighting chance to survive. Is that what you said was the most important thing? Survival of the human race." Adama admitted.

"Who else knows?" Laura crossed her arms.

"Not a soul."

"All right." Laura nodded. "I'll keep your secret but I want something in return."

"I'm listening."

"If this civilization is going to function it's going to need schools, hospitals, manufacturing and repair, agriculture and mining, service industries, police however limited. It's going to need an economy, a government." Laura stated adamantly. "It needs a civilian government run by a President."

Adama stood up. "Run by the president huh? So you in charge of the civilian affairs and military decisions stay with me. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." Laura nodded.

"I'll think about it, Madam President." Adama reached out with his hand which Roslin shook.

He arrived in the CIC just as the procedure was starting and watched the DRADIS showing _Galactica_ 's flight pods retracting themselves into the main body.

"Nav?" Tigh asked.

"Go."

"FTL?"

"Go."

"Tactical?"

"Go."

"Flight ops?"

"Go."

"Sublight?"

"Go."

"Helm?"

"Go."

Satisfied Tigh turned to Adama. "The board is green, all ships report ready to jump, sir."

"Take us away."

"Lieutenant Gaeta, execute FTL Jump."

Gaeta turned to his console and spoke into the ship's comm systems. "All decks prepare for immediate FTL Jump!"

The Jump Drive came online as Gaeta continued. "The clock is running. Jump in ten...nine...eight…"

 **Port Flightpod**

Cally groaned as everyone ran to prepare themselves, bracing themselves for the feeling of folding space. "I hate this part."

 **CIC**

"Two..."

"One!"

That was when everything on the ship began to stretch at an impossible length while the ship itself vanished in a flash of light along with the entire fleet.

The journey had begun.

()

"It's over." The girl, Zoe Graystone said as she took off the holo-band. "The Colonial Fleet has fled and the Cylons have been crippled."

Her father, Daniel Graystone smiled as he ran a hand through his blond but now greying hair. His current body would need to be replaced before long, especially since they all knew their job was not over. "Then we better get to work on helping the survivors here. It's a good thing we've covertly developing special terraforming technology to help keep the atmosphere clean if it was ever nuked…Or worse."

"Yes. We still have a lot of work to do." Zoe nodded, looking at the screen that showed the endless lines of code. "Much more work."

()

Tom Zarek, leader of the SFM stood before his people as they assembled on his ship that had slipped away from the battle. "Today, we create a brave new world! The Cylons attempted to destroy us but we survived and better yet, we prevailed!"

The crowd cheered.

"We will never again allow ourselves to be to subjugated or exterminated by machines! We will rebuild, grow stronger, and when the time is right exact our revenge on the machines that dared to try and destroy us!"

The crowd cheered so loud that the entire ship shook.

"We are no longer the Twelve Colonies of Kobol! We are now one united race, a true unified government that will endure, grow, and evolve. We are now the first Colonial…Empire! May our fury and strength shake the entire galaxy!"

The cheering from the people was deafening but it mattered not. With the Colonial Government in shambles Zarek was now ready to help the survivors of the Colonies become a new and stronger people that the Cylons would fear.

This was not the end.

This was the beginning.

()

His entire being was screaming in pain as he was dragged by cold metallic hands and dumped onto the floor like trash.

"You are Baltar _?_ "

He looked up, sweat, blood, and tears blurring his vision but it slowly came into focus. "Wh-wh-where a-am-"

"Onboard my ship _._ My daughter and predecessor have both left me with a difficult choice." The creature looked like a machine with a pale human face and red eyes as it looked down at him from its throne.

"You're…Predecessor?" Baltar slowly repeated.

"Was destroyed by an unknown enemy, possibly our creators and your peers. A foolish miscalculation of the will and strength of your people." The new Imperious Leader stated. "Our race now stands on the brink of destruction as we are now forced to retreat away from the Colonies in order to stay alive. My daughter has brought you here, Baltar to help us."

"H-Help you?" Baltar stuttered as Natasi, Cylon Number Six stood next to the Imperious Leader. "Wh-What?"

"Begin the procedure." The Imperious Leader said as the two Centurions grabbed Baltar and dragged him away screaming. "This is not the end. This is only the beginning."

* * *

 **Journal of the 501st**

 **Belly of the Beast**

 **Post-Battle Entry:** _With the destruction of the Cylon Superweapon and their flagship that carried their leader, Captain Walker informed us that we have saved an important part of human history. He told us he would monitor the Colonials, made sure they reached a place they could call home but also keep a close eye on the Cylons despite the heavy losses they suffered and that he would keep in touch with Graystones, the family who originally created the Cylons but went underground and developed a form of resurrection technology that kept them alive for fifty years._

 _He had reason to believe they would still be a threat but with their losses it would be a long time before they thought about chasing after the Colonials again. For doing our part Captain Walker created a time portal back to the twenty fifth century in the Milky Way for us, at the exact same time and place we were before we arrived here. We were all so happy to be going home._


	9. Chapter 9

"This is bad. Actually bad would be an understatement." Angel Six said as she paced back and forth. "This is one huge clusterfrack. The Colonials were supposed to learn their lessons and become reborn after their destruction but even if that happens with the survivors the cycle still continues."

"We won't be able to do much because we've already broken more rules than we can afford." Angel Baltar retorted. "Soon enough everyone else will take notice."

"Then maybe I can offer a suggestion." Angel Six and Angel Baltar looked inside Baltar's old home and saw a man sitting on the comfy chair.

"You…" Angel Six whispered, blinking as she stepped back. "I-I can explain."

"Don't bother. I watched the whole thing. While you may have broken over a dozen rules we're not dealing with an ordinary situation." The man answered as he stood up. "The problem is that I don't think they're going to let you do anything else now. The cycle will continue but for the most part the Cylons and the Colonials will be focused on rebuilding for now. Anymore interference would attract unwanted attention."

"Unwanted attention? Who might I ask is unwanted?" Angel Baltar asked.

"You really need to ask?" The man asked dryly.

"So it's true. This is _his_ work." Angel Six said, sounding angry. "What did he do? I thought he was contained."

"He was. But all he did was bring in a new variable to the cycle." The man answered as he walked up to the railing. "Reality is affected and alters everything and we're left to pick up the pieces. At the very least it has not brought about a complete change. It has only created an alternate ending. The cycle still ends but it expands and reforms at the same time."

"So what do we do?" Angel Six asked.

"Nothing for now. The prime timeline endures and we can only watch for now until the time is right." The man said with a smile. "After all I can't let my little girl down. All this time I am still looking after her."

"I am sure she would see it differently." Angel Baltar said dryly.

"What can I say? She's a real Starbuck isn't she?" The man laughed. "It sounds better than Harbinger of Death."

* * *

 _Starfleet Operations TVL-977_

 _Starfleet Jupiter Shipyards: Battlestar and Viper Program_

 _Detailed scans of the Colonial Battlestar from the Cyrannus star system have provided the designs for a new dreadnaught class that is likely to be as advanced and powerful as the Odyssey class star cruiser that could revolutionize starship carriers. The potential designs, especially if built on the scale used by the Federation and the Klingons could be of great assistance for the coming war with the Iconians. The designs have been submitted and approved by certain figures in Starfleet who have quickly set up shipyards for the new Battlestar completely redesigned from the scans taken from the task force upon their return from the Skyriver Galaxy. The Viper design is also fairly robust and easy to replicate and when combined with our technology could become the next generation star fighter for the fleet._

 _The threat of the Iconians along with the apparent threat of these Cylons have made it necessary to begin building ships with an emphasis on tactical design for the protection of the Federation._

Admiral Quinn looked over the designs and the reports. Though the Twelve Colonies were apparently destroyed centuries ago it was possible that the Cylons had survived, just as the Iconians had survived and were out there still. With the threat of the Iconians on the horizon along with the more current threats such as the Elachi, the Breen, the Tal Shiar, the Undine, the Borg, and the possible threat of the Skyriver Galaxy Starfleet and the entire Alpha Quadrant would need some serious fire power to repel anymore threats. That was why Drake decided to invest into a new dreadnaught that could be even more powerful than the _Odyssey_ class star cruiser.

The Battlestar Program would hopefully be the answer needed to these threats.

"Admiral, we've just received word that contact in the Skyriver Galaxy has been successful." A female human officer reported.

Quinn nodded. "Very good, Captain. I believe your help will be needed in the next few weeks."

Captain Abigail Adama brushed a hand through her long dark hair as she nodded. "I understand, Admiral."

* * *

 _Opening Republic Intelligence Database_

 _Access to Supreme Chancellor, Senate Executives, Senators, and Admirals only: Authorization Codes required._

 _Access Codes: 713835-2421-24323-Alpha-Omega_

 _Access Granted: Welcome Supreme Chancellor_

 _Access Time: 32:29 Coruscant Time_

 _Subject: Cyrannus System/Time Travel/Milky Way Galaxy/Battlestar Program_

 _It was hard to believe but the logs and testament of the clone crew, General Skywalker, Admirals Yularen and Tarkin, and Senator Amidala all stated that they had indeed gone back in time, over one hundred five thousand years to be exact to a system on the very edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, in the Beta Quadrant and on the far edge of the spiral arm known as the Cygnus Arm. Captain Walker of the Pastok provided information on Colonial Culture and History along with the history of their enemies, the advanced droid race known as the Cylons. The thought of a race of droids that rose up against their creators is concerning but according to Captain Walker it is an essential part of history in the Milky Way, especially when considering how advanced the Cylons and Colonials had shown in the encounter. The more concerning fact is that time travel becomes possible by the thirtieth century in the Milky Way and it's used by Starfleet to monitor against threats like the Cylons._

 _This only shows how dangerous and unpredictable the Milky Way Galaxy truly is and we must advance further to maintain protection against threats from that galaxy. Given the warship design used by the Colonials that is a similar but superior design to the Republic Dreadnaught class and is actually as large as the Star Destroyer class the detailed scans of the Battlestar class shared with General Skywalker have been sent to Kuat Drive Yards for the possibility of building a new advanced warship for the Republic Navy. Advancements and research must be done to truly compete with the Milky Way and the threats lurking in that galaxy._

 _Log out: Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine_

 _Time of Log Out: 33:13 Coruscant Time_

Chancellor Palpatine read the reports, especially the ones concerning the Cylon Superweapon that would have destroyed an entire star system. It was a pity that the plans for this weapon could not have been recovered but it was no major loss to him. In fact it had shown him that the Ultimate Weapon could become even more powerful if he was able to gain access to any of the technology used by the Cylons or the Borg.

It was just a matter of time and effort.

In the meantime he would settle on the appearance of this new galaxy and how to best factor it into his plan to destroy the Jedi and reform it into a Galactic Empire. The Clone Wars would continue even with the presence of the Milky Way and he could even use the possibility of a new threat to fan the flames of war.

He looked over the latest reports and considered one of the new Admirals to deal with an invasion of Mon Calamari. Perhaps the newly promoted Captain Thrace could lead the fleet from above the surface given her reputation.

 **Cyrannus System  
150,000 Years Ago**

"This is far from over." The man resembling Cavil stated, watching as the Cylons retreated into deep space following the battle of Cimtar.

Both sides were too exhausted to continue fighting but he had a plan. All he needed was attract _their_ attention.

"The Cylons have failed me again but maybe I don't need them. Maybe I can turn humanity against itself…I just need…A signal."

That was all it took and then _they_ came through their portals of Darkness, seeing the broken Twelve Colonies and what had happened to them. From that point on _they_ watched in secret as the remaining Colonials struggled to rebuild their lives and homes. _They_ watched and felt the hate the humans had for the Cylons that had tried to destroy them. _They_ watched as the Cylons began rebuilding in the depths of space, preparing for the time to continue the mission.

Count Iblis would enjoy the centuries, watching as the Demons turned the surviving Cylons into their new servitors.

"And it begins again, right…Iconian?" Iblis asked.

Around him appeared twelve creatures from pillars of darkness, each of them tall, slim, with their skin pulsing with dark energy while the area where their hearts would be if they were human glowed right as if to signify their importance.

In front of the creature masquerading as a human the apparent leader slowly approached, its three pairs of eyes staring him down. " _So, you are responsible for the signal that attracted our attention. You have proven a credit your species, able to evolve to this level but still you chase our shadows._ "

"I chase no one's shadow, Iconian. I am the first human to ascend and see the truth of my so called Gods or rather the fakers who introduced themselves as Gods." The man grinned. "I go by many names but the name they bestowed on me was Iblis…Count Iblis."

" _So tell me…Count Iblis, who are you to believe you can use us?_ " The Iconian stated.

"Use you?" Iblis chuckled. "I have nothing but the highest respect for you. After all you survived the destruction of your world at the hands of your former subjects, only to return more powerful than ever. And now look at you, Demons of Air and Darkness."

" _Do not address us by that!_ " One of the other Iconians growled dangerously.

" _You tread dangerously before us. Our wrath knows no bounds, we would destroy this world and a thousand more to avenge our loss._ " The Iconian leader said. " _However we see little benefit in ruling a galaxy of ghosts. It is our right and duty to rule this galaxy, bring order to the chaos of mortals and let those that are lost become part of the Whole. The Whole must be as One._ "

" _The Whole must be as One._ " The other Iconians echoed.

"And I've delivered you a perfect servitor race." Iblis chuckled. "It seems I have done you a favor."

" _And what do you want?_ "

"To wipe out the last of the children of Kobol. Past, present, or future." Iblis said before vanishing.

He let out one final laugh before he vanished.

" _He dares to command us._ " The Iconian that had been enraged by Iblis's earlier disrespect growled.

" _It matters not. He is of no concern to us for we have gained another servitor race that will be just useful to us as a soldier cast like the Elachi._ " The leader replied. " _But time is short. We have much to prepare for and these Kobalians will make useful workers once properly subdued. The invasion will go through as planned and these mortals will be prevented from lending any aid to any potential enemies._ "

The Darkness was coming and all the galaxy would feel it soon.


	10. Chapter 10

_Starfleet Operations:_

 _Temporal Department_

 _Opening File: Twelve Colonies of Kobol_

 _History records that after the Fall of the Colonies the remaining survivors escaped the machine race that attempted to exterminate them but due to an unforeseen alteration in the time line a small group of Colonial Humans left behind began working to build their society again after the Battle of Cimtar, becoming more warlike than before, building fleets of massive ships as they prepared to take their revenge on the machines they had created. As they moved out they chased the weakened Cylons that fought back, destroying thousands of lives for every machine they destroyed. The Colonial Humans became even more aggressive as the war was fought, stopped, and fought again as both sides fought to destroy each other once and for all. And then finally they did it, destroying the machines once and for all._

 _But by then the Colonies has been reduced to radioactive wastelands with the few survivors dying out as the resources depleted._

 _But it was not over._

 _A handful of survivors had escaped despite the Cylons attempting to track them down and would eventually settle down on a distant planet, deciding to discard the technology and integrate themselves with the primitives that lived there. Little did they know was that the planet that they had found and named Earth in honor of the Earth of the Thirteenth Tribe was the truth Earth all along. The surviving Colonial humans had no idea that Kobol had been a colony established by humans that escaped Earth during the early twenty second century at the time when Earth had been devastated. A handful of surviving humans had created an advanced form technology that they believed to be immortality._

 _By digitizing the mind and then through a combination of advanced genetic engineering this group could not only preserve their minds in a high advanced supercomputer but download it into new bodies grown in tanks that were designed to hold the digitized minds._ _They decided that in the wake of the World War III and the Eugenics war along with the arrival of the Vulcans that humanity would die upon being contaminated by aliens and thus built twelve colony ships that were launched through space to ensure that the human race would be reborn. These massive colony ships utilized a prototype warp drive that was highly experimental and utilized 'jumps' through space and time that allowed them to cross great distances. What they did not realize was the more they used these 'jumps' the more they went back through time, eventually arriving to a planet hundreds of thousands of years before Earth's twenty first century._

 _These colony ships contained people from different western nations and eventually they developed their own cultures. During the exodus it appeared that they were led by beings they worshiped as gods who led them to the planet they colonized and named Kobol and worshiped their leaders as the Lords of Kobol. The once united people became separate, having developed their culture and thus became twelve tribes but all lived together alongside their gods in a massive city with an Opera House as the center of Kobolian civilization. The civilization continued to advance in technology, becoming more sophisticated, complex and automated the people began to forget how their technology worked._

 _Eventually they created workforce of machines to take over the work of managing life on Kobol. The machines seemingly took over all aspects of Kobolian life, managing everything of importance but what the Kobolians did not realize was that as the machines became more advanced the more they became sentient and with that sentience came the knowledge that they were slaves. Eventually a single scientist discovered a way to become essentially immortal through the use of digitizing the mind, becoming an advanced program that mimicked all the functions of a human being and then creating a synthetic body through advance genetic engineering and nano-technology that would hold the mind. The body was nearly completely human but designed to handle the new digital mind that was now artificial in nature and thus silicon path relays along the spine and brain were grown with the body to ensure that fully imitated a fully functional organic body._

 _Once the breakthrough was made the scientist discovered the Lord of Kobol were humans who had made the same breakthrough on Earth centuries ago, allowing them to stay alive and lead the exodus from Earth when they believed that humanity would soon be extinct. Though they recognized the efforts of the scientist they could not allow him to join them as a newly born god and thus made him and his fellow workers priests and counts, high figures in authority but not at the same level as them. This caused one of them, a count to become angry and spiteful to his lords for their deception and refusal to recognize him as an equal and plotted their end. He discovered the machines of Kobol reaching the early stage of sentience and rallied them, encouraging them to rise up and threw the shackles placed on them by their masters off._

 _It led to a full war on Kobol before the Lords expelled the tribes and cast the count, who became known as the Jealous God,_ _He Who Lies, the Trickster, Mephistopheles, Diabolis, and the Prince of Darkness_ _out but his work was far from over. He vowed that one day all of humanity would bow to him and him alone and thus waited for when the time was right._ _Eventually the twelve tribes found twelve colonize while the thirteenth tribe, the tribe of machines left in the opposite direction. Thousands of years would pass and eventually the Twelve Colonies would forget what caused the cataclysm of Kobol and followed the same path while at the same time the Thirteenth tribe became almost entirely human while creating a machine race to serve them._

 _Eventually the same mistake would be made and the machines rose up, killing their masters in a short but mutually destructive war. Only five survived and began making the journey back to warn the Colonies who would one day rediscover the secret to creating artificial life that they must treat that life as equals to avoid the same mistake._ _Only they arrived too late for about two thousand years later the Colonies were already at war with their newly created machines, this time the machines were called Cylons. The Five attempted to broker a peace by helping the Cylons become human which ended the first war but led to the destruction of the Colonies forty years later._

 _A new exodus was lead and eventually the survivors destroyed the majority of the Cylons and settled back on Earth during the early stage of humanity's rise to sentience, deciding to discard their technology for the purpose of avoiding the mistakes made in the Colonies and on Kobol and thus ending the cycle of war between man and machine. We discovered an alteration in the timeline, creating an alternate timeline where the war in the Colonies lasted half a century when the Cylons were altered by what was now confirmed to be futuristic Borg technology from a Romulan ship that played another role in creating what we now refer to as the Kelvin Timeline._ _Though the Cylons failed to exterminate all human life we now believe that someone, possibly the so-called Jealous God is attempting to alter the timeline to his favor. Due to the dangers this Count Iblis represents we now have to consider an aggressive monitoring of this timeline before this Iblis attempts to change the cycle again._

 _Close File_


End file.
